The Runaway that Brought Us Together
by Ame Potato
Summary: One town, two people, Rick and Claire, brought together by a chicken and what had transpired Fifteen years ago at the same town... Mineral Town. A Kai X Claire X Rick Fanfic but mainly Claire X Rick! I'm a fan of this pairing (Don't judge me!), so if you don't like the pairing, don't read it...(Lowered from M to T; Contains Strong Languages and such.) CHAPTER 1 REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

**Ame here, I have updated this chapter, funny story. Something happened to the original one but I revised it again, it's up to you to see the difference from the different one XD**

**PS.  
DISCLAIMER: Harvest Moon and its characters doesn't belong to moi**

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Near Summer, last of Spring

**Claire's Side**

Summer is coming soon, a good way to spent a day in the Mineral Town Beach.

Ever since I arrived in here, it's been a routine to go the store in Town to re-stock my foods and seeds.

"Kyaaa~! Watch out Claire!" A familiar voice rang my ears, it's Popuri's, running all the way from their Poultry Farm to the Entrance of my Farm. She seems to be chasing a chicken.

_She really is chasing a chicken!._

A chicken is running to my direction, it flew to me and caught it in my arms. "That was anticlimatic..."

"C-claire..." She looks at me with an exhausted look, hands on her knees. "Y-you caught it..." she said to me while catching her breath, she stood straight and looked at me once again with a smile pasted on her face.

"Seems like it." I smiled sheepishly "Tending the chickens AGAIN, Pop?" I emphasized the word 'again' and widen my smile.

"Yeah, I want to... help Rick." she hesitated to say the word help and averted her gaze from me.

I shook my head "Doesn't like one Pop, it's more of he forced you." I tilted my head to the side, seeing her older brother Rick, coming in our direction but I didn't tell Popuri about it.

She giggled "You hit the nail in my head Claire. Yes he forced me to do it this morning!" putting her both of her hands at the sides of her waist. "So to avoid further of his early rantings. I immediately took care of the chickens!" she closed her eyes and looked away with a 'hmp'.

"Don't look back now Pop, there's an angry rooster ready to peck you to death." I grinned at her and she cringed.

Her legs are shaking and I can tell that she knows who I am referring to. "You can't be fucking serious Claire." Her face went pale.

"Yes, I am Pop... Yes, I am." I forced her a smile and I heard her gulped loudly.

"Popuri Byrde! You stubborn lady!" Rick glared at Popuri or rather glared at Popuri's back. "You let the chickens run wild again!"

she sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat and then turned at Rick "No I did not!" and then shot a glared at him. "This is the only one who got away!" she pointed the chicken at my arms. "And I chased it!"

Rick facepalmed "You know... You could have at least closed the door to the chicken coop before you chased it!" He continues to glare at the cotton candy headed girl.

"Stop glaring at me!" her legs continues to shake.

"Just! Just go back to the house!" The chicken farmer still glaring at her little sister.

"But I want to talk to Claire more!" she pleaded to him

"You can just hang out with her later!" he looks at her more deadlier than before.

"'kay. Hmmm..." she looks up and taps her chin with her finger. "Oh yeah! Tomorrow is the start of Summer! Which means, He will be here!" she blushed and shriek making me and his brother want to tape her mouth, but I don't want to do it.

"Go home Pop!" He points the direction to their house and glared at her more.

Popuri left with a 'hmp', Rick did not stop to glare at her until she completely left.

To be honest, I pity Rick than Popuri. Rick is the one who's taking care of their chickens and her since she has an illness, the one who is taking care of their family instead of his father, nobody really knows the whereabouts of him. Rick is the only who is doing everything and Popuri barely do something for her mother and her brother, if she's doing something for them, it's most likely that she was just forced to do it, but I'm not sure about this myself, the townspeople told me about those things about Popuri since those two siblings likes to make a scene... just like what happened earlier.

"Hey Claire..." he scratched the back of his head and looks at me apologetic "Sorry about what happened earlier. I really am."

"About what?" I tilted my head to the side, playing dumb

"Oh you know about it... It's really embarrassing, arguing in front of you and my sister ranting on you." he averted his eyes and blushed in embarrassment.

"That's fine... That's nothing new, but I would love to hear about what really happened Rick." I smiled to reassure him

He looked at me again "Well... I need to buy something in the store and since Pop doesn't do anything until afternoon, I asked her to feed the chickens... And then when I came back, the chickens are running here and there so I placed them back to the coop and realized that one of the chickens is missing then I knew that Pop must have chased it." he tilted his head to the side and he crossed his arms in front of chest "But Pop was taking her time to chase that chicken, so I decided to look for her, then there she is, ranting to you AGAIN!" he closed his eyes and he inhale and exhale heavily.

"What do you mean by 'she's taking her time'?" I raised an eyebrow as I ask him.

He widened his eyes for a moment and then smiles bashfully. "You don't recognize that fellow in your arms?"

I looked at the chicken in my arms and a sudden realization hit me "Oh..."

Rick nodded and smiled again. "Yap, that is the chicken that run into you when you first arrived here 2 months ago."

Yes. I came here 2 months ago when I arrived here, again. I brought the farm at the south part of Mineral Town. After I graduated college at young age, I decided to get a job at an observatory as an astrologist for a year and when I earned enough money to buy the farm, I quitted my job and bought the farm. My parents are quite against it but when I told them that I like living in a farm doing farm work and stuff instead of living in a city growing to be an adult and do adult crap and I also told them that 'Claire Iory Aracari does not break her promise the she made, if she has one that is...'. Even though I've been here for almost a month, I've made so many friends here; the first one is Popuri, whom I ran into because of the 'Runaway Chicken' accident just like this one.

I pat the chicken's head and smiled at Rick "This feels like Deja Vu, don't you agree?

I saw him scratching his back of his head "You can say that..." he averted his gaze from me to the ground.

I stared at him, sensing that he's hesitating about something "Uhm... Is there something else you want to say?"

He looked at me bashfully "About that fella in your arms..."

I felt my twig in my hair jumps a little because of my realization "Oh! Here!" I'm about to give the chicken when it jumped from my arms and flew to my head, resting.

Rick's eyes widened and gasped and then laughs "Seems like that one is attached to you"

"Yeah no kidding." I giggled

"Uhm, by any chance Claire... Do you already have a chicken in your farm?" I saw him blushed.

_Was that my imagination?_

I shook my head and smiled "Nope, none. I still haven't bought one."

"You know... you can keep that one for free.." he averted his gaze from me again and the blush in his face deepened

"Huh?! No! You can have it back!" I shook my hands in front of me.

"That seems impossible... I don't think that one has an intention to go back to the Poultry Farm." he gazed at me.

I dropped my shoulders and sighed in defeat "Right~..."

"Accept it Claire, it's bad to turn down people's gift you know..." I saw him grinned.

I smirked and laughed "Okay, okay... I'll keep it..."

He finally looked at me "I'll deliver the Chicken Feed later, okay?" he smiled

I widened my eyes at his statement "WHAT?! You will even give the chicken feed for free?! But that's too much!"

"Eh?" he shook his head "Don't worry about it Claire." he glanced at his watch "Anyways, see you later Claire..." he waved his hand, turned around and started to walk away from me.

"Oh... Yeah... See yah!" I waved him farewell and watched him as he walk to their Poultry Farm. "I have to go to Jeff's Store!" I dashed my way to Jeff's Store.

"Claire? You okay?" a woman with dirty blond hair has greeted me outside of her dad's store making a worried face.

"K-Karen..." I called her name and huffed.

She grinned and patted the available sit beside her "Here Claire, have a sit."

"The... store... is... closed... Why?" I huffed and huffed until I catch my breath.

"Pffft..." she covers her mouth with her hand "It's Sunday... Don't you remember?" she asked while she trying to hold her laughter.

"Ack!" I facepalmed at the sudden realization "This so embarassing." I slumpped my shoulders in shame.

Karen stood up from her seat and patted my shoulder "Nee~... Don't worry about it, everybody makes mistakes... Even the embarassing mistake." she flashes her teeth to me.

I just smiled to her then she changed her expression with a confused one "Why do you have a chicken at your head?"

I stand up straight and looked at her "This is Rick's trouble making chicken, it ran away from their Poultry Farm to my direction this morning."

"Deja Vu I might say..." I tilted my head in confusion "Didn't that happened before? That day you arrived in here?" she stated as if she sensed my confusion "Rick told me."

"Oh..." I stared at her

As I stare at her she laughed "If you are the one who listens at Popuri's ranting about Rick then, I'm the one who listens at Rick's ranting about Popuri."

"I did not know that Rick likes to complain a lot." I grinned

"You have no idea..." she crossed her arms in front of her "No wonder those two really are siblings, don't you agree?" she smirked at my direction

"Ooooh~ I agree Karen... I agree.." I smirked in return "Oh yeah, since your store is closed, I'll return to my daily schedule!" I turned around and started to run to the Inn but turned around again "See yah later Karen!" I waved and started running in the Inn.

**Rick's Side**

"That girl!" I hissed

Earlier this morning I asked my stubborn little sister to take care of the chickens because I need to get the medicine I ordered from the city from Zack which Doctor Trent prescribe for mum's illness.

"I only ask her to help once in a while and this how she do her work?! This is bullshit!" I stomped my feet.

A flock of chickens welcomed me as I return from my trip to Zack's house, running here and there like there's no tomorrow, flying like they can fly from here to heaven... This is a mess... And then I spotted it, the door to the Chicken Coop, opened widely!

"That girl is going to get when I found her!" I put the box aside and started fetching the chickens. As I was putting them back at the coop, I noticed that one of the chickens is missing and I'll bet my shoes that the one is missing is none other than that chicken... That didn't took so long that's when I started to wonder. "That's odd, she should have caught that one by now." I immediately closed the door to the chicken coop and exited the Poultry Farm.

"Yeah, I want to... help Rick..." I turned at the direction where I heard my sister.

_There she is, ranting about me to 'her', again..._

I sighed and stomped my way to theirs. As Popuri go on with her complaints to her, she saw me going to their direction.

"You hit the nail in my head Claire. Yes he forced me to do it this morning!" I stoped behind her "So to avoid further of his early ranting, I immediately took care of the chickens!"

Claire just listened there and then grinned as she saw me behind Popuri, ready to scold her "Don't look back now Pop, there's an angry rooster ready to peck you to death." she continues to grin.

I saw my sister cringed and her body shook. She knows who is Claire implying to.

"Popuri Byrde! You stubborn lady!" I screamed "You let the chickens run wild again!"

_Seriously... The only thing that my sister's good at is ditching everything._

I scolded her about what she done back at Poultry Farm and yelled at her to go home, at first she didn't budge but later she admitted defeat.

"Oh yeah! Tomorrow is the start of Summer! Which means, He will be here!" she shrieked. Her shriek makes me want to tape her mouth, but now is not the time for that.

"Go home Pop!" I point at the direction where our house at and glared at her more. I followed her with my gaze as she leaves, not stopping to glare at her.

I called Claire's name and apologized about what happened and about her being Popuri's 'Listening Machine'.

_I never felt comfortable when I talk to girls before..._

"That's fine... That's nothing new, but I would love to hear about what really happened Rick." she smiled

"Well... I need to buy something in the store" I lied. I don't want people to know that i'm getting medicine from the city, they might tell mum and she will be super worried.

I explained about what happen earlier this morning and I mentioned to her about Popuri's mishap in the poultry farm earlier.

"What do you mean by 'she's taking her time'?" she raised an eyebrow, confused.

I widened my eyes at her statement.

_She doesn't remember 'that' day? Weird..._

I smiled bashfully "You don't recognize that fellow in your arms?"

She looked at the chicken in her arms at her sudden realization "Oh..."

I smiled at her dumb yet cute look on her face "Yap, that is the chicken that run into you when you first arrived here 4 weeks ago."

_Wait... Did I just think that she looked cute?_

She patted the chicken's head "This feels like Deja Vu, don't you agree?" she smiled at me, making me nervous again.

Dang it! I am not really good at talking to girls!

"You can say that..." I scratched the back of my head and I averted my gaze from her and focused it on the ground.

She's staring at me... It's like she is boring a hole at me!

"Uhm... Is there something else you want to say?"

I raised my head and looked at her bashfully "About that fella in your arms..."

I saw her twig in her jumped a little "Oh! Here!"

She's about to give the chicken to me when suddenly it jumped to the blonde farmer's head, resting and enjoying 'herself'

My eyes widened and gasped and then I laughed "Seems like that one is attached to you"

She giggled.

_I don't have a choice do I? That chicken really is attached to her, I'll just make her keep it._

"Uhm, by any chance Claire... Do you already have a chicken in your farm?" I blushed

_Did I just blushed?_

She shook her head and smiled and told me that she doesn't have one...

"You know... you can keep that one for free.." once again, I averted my gaze from her felt my face warms up more than before.

She shook her head back and forth and her hands gesturing a 'no'

I told her that it's impossible and it doesn't have any intention to go back to me. I stole a glance at her.

She dropped her shoulders and sighed in defeat "Right~..."

"Accept it Claire, it's bad to turn down people's gift you know..." I grinned at her.

I heard her laugh and she finally agreed to keep the trouble making chicken. Since it's her first chicken, I'll give her some chicken feed for free.

I managed to look at her at last and told her I'll deliver the free chicken feed at her farm later because I really need to crawl in a hole now.

"WHAT?! You will even give the chicken feed for free?! But that's too much!" She widened her eyes.

"Eh?" I shook my head "Don't worry about it Claire." and I took a glance at my watch, checking the time and it's telling me that I really really have to crawl in a hole. "Anyways, see you later Claire..." and with that, I waved her goodbye and started walking towards the Poultry Farm

I heard her saying 'See Yah!'

As I reached the entrance of our Poultry Farm, I sighed of relief escaped from me, I picked up the box of medicine that I hid at the stack of hay beside the watermill and made my way inside the house. Making sure that mum's still sleeping upstairs, I entered our house and started to put mum's medicine to the cabinet.

"So... Did you enjoyed your alone time with Claire, my dear nervous wreck of a brother?"

I jumped at the voice of my obnoxious little sister. "What the hell? Are you been there the whole time?" I asked her a dumb question.

"Are you an idiot? Of course I am! This is my house too you know!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and she hmp-ed me.

"I know... Mum's still sleeping?" I asked her, trying to forget what she asked earlier.

"Yeah... Anyways... How's the talk with Claire?" she grins widely that it reaches her ears.

_Dang, so close! I'll try again._

"So, how are you going welcome 'him' when he came here."

_Easy, easy..._

"You bonehead, trying to dodge my question. Answer it!" she yelled

"Ack! What gives you an idea?!" I turned to show my shocked face.

"Idiot... You don't like talking about him, that's a first and you don't really like sharing your conversations with Claire!" she placed both of her hands at the both sides of her waist.

"What?! But I hardly talk to her!" I exclaimed

She grinned again "Exactly!"

"Huh?" I replied showing her a confused look.

"Whatever, you dick..." she sighed "I'm better off now! Ta-ta!" she made her way to the door as she bids a farewell.

Silly Pop... What does she means by that?!

I sighed

I rarely talk to Claire even she wants to talk to me... Even though she's been here for 4 weeks I can't bring my self to talk to her... It's strange for me, whenever I talk to Karen, I never felt so nervous but when it comes to Claire, I feel that my insides are going to burst, especially when she flashes her cute smile...

_..._

_What? Did I just thought what I thought?_

Well, she's definitely cute, I admit it, but many people thought that about her, didn't they?

"Argh! The hell with it!" I noticed that my face started to heat up.

_Why am I thinking about that anyway?!_

I sighed again

"I should stop thinking about how cute Claire is...I better get ready for tomorrow's first event of the season."

Did I just said she's cute? Arg! My head is messing with me again!

* * *

**Revised complete... TwT **

**I'm so sad... R &amp; R**

_**"Hi, i'm the review button and I command you to push me now~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo~! Ame here again! We are on Chapter 2 of this fanfic! Hehe~ Thanks for those who read the previous chapter even though it's few but THANKS! AGAIN! This story is quite confusing so I recommend that you use your IMAGINATION :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or its Characters only this fanfic... And I do not own Scorpion (You get the idea)**

* * *

Chapter 2:  
Claire's Impression Really Does Last Forever

**Claire's Side**

"Good Afternoon!" I loudly open the doors to the Inn and greets at whoever the people inside of the establishment now.

"Well, well, if it isn't Claire! You sure is lively as ever!" The orange bearded man at the counter waved hello at me.

"Hehe~! Well what can you say Doug! My morning has been hectic again!" I grinned at him.

"Let me guess, those siblings again?" this time a orange headed girl in braided ponytail butted in.

I simply shrugged "What can you say Ann? Those two can't go a day without a fight. What's new on that?"

"Well, that is..." she pointed at the top of my head "Why is that chicken is in your head?"

"Ah well..."

I explained to Ann what shenanigan that happened earlier and about Rick giving the chicken on my head for free and the chicken feed too, but I didn't mentioned the part where I saw Rick blushed.

"That explains it..." the waitress gave me a smug look.

I gave her a confusing look. "Explains what?"

"You received a free chicken and chicken feeds! What's more! You talked to him!" she explained delightedly.

"I don't follow you Ann."

Ann just widened her eyes and laughed and I heard Doug chuckled.

I don't know why the hell are these two fussing about... What wrong with being lively? Does that have any connections to what that crazy orange headed woman told me?

I sighed "Anyways, I'm here for my grub, can I just take it out?" I hissed

the innkeeper shook his head "Uh, uh, uh. You know the policy here Claire, No Take Outs." he said as he clean the counter of the bar.

"Oh come on, dad... Just this once..." Ann looked around "...nobody will know."  
she winked at her father making him sigh, giving in with his 'unica hija'(**A/N: Spanish for Only daughter)**'s request then she quickly turned her attention to me "Hey, sit there while you wait for your food to be cooked." She pointed at the stool at the counter.

I tilted my head in confusion "He is going to cook it just now? That's new."

"Because..." she fidgeted the ends of her braided ponytail "He went overboard with the alcohol last night..."

"Did something happened?" I placed my hand at the top of the counter and placed my chin above it.

She laughed "You're so serious. No, not really, he just missed drinking booze that's all."

"Because you never let me!" Doug shouted while cooking my food.

Ann stomped "Oh shut up! You know that you aren't allowed because of your health!"

"You are sounding like your mom!" he hissed.

"So what?!" the waitress replied with rage.

These two always argue whenever I am around but never when others are here. I'm not saying that their arguing is bad, it's quite the opposite, because whenever I see the two of them arguing, it's just like they are having fun. I guess that's their definition of fun.

My first impression of Doug; Fearsome in the outside, kind and caring in the inside, but he is still scary whenever I tease him about getting a discount or me wanting to take out my food.  
On the other hand...  
Ann, my first impression of her is quite the opposite on her old man. She is gentle looking, kind and caring outside but when you step the border line from reality to pure shit, there's a tiger sleeping inside of that woman, she is the person you don't want to cross the border line with but really, deep inside the wild tiger, is a gentle cat.

"Hey..." Someone is waving a hand in my face.

"Huh?" I noticed that there is a person that's getting my attention for the past minutes. I looked at that person "What?"

I saw a carrot hair, blocking his eyes and his stupid UMA hat.

"How long are you going to space out, huh Claire?" the blacksmith complained.

"What is it to you Gray?" I slapped his hand "Get your hand out of my face" I hissed.

Gray groaned "Seriously? I'm just helping you to snap out of your daydreaming, jeez."

Gray, jerk and a hot-headed one, I can say that he dislikes sweets and he's a man of few words, even though he just spoke to me for like, 6 or more words. He can be jerk all the time but at the same time I can tell he's a worrywart ass.

"You know, I've been thinking..." I fidget the edges of the counter

"Yeah, what?" he took the stool beside me sits.

"Chicken butt..." I grinned

He smacked me at the back of my head "Dumbass. Are you trying to rhyme my statement?"

Just then I felt an aura of fury that is coming from my head...

_Uh oh..._

"CLUUUCK!" The chicken at the top of my head jumps from me to Gray, it has the eye of a killer.

"Gray! Run!" I shouted but it's too late. "What the?" I expected that the chicken is going to attack him but instead...

"Come back here, you hat thieving chicken you!"

Rick's so to say My chicken and Gray runs in circle inside the inn. Ann and Doug was startled at first and then they laughed. I saw my chicken is going to my way, I am ready to run away but in an instant, it's sitting at my head again, but this time I have Gray's hat at the top of my head, with my chicken inside of it.

"C-claire..." the blacksmith huffed. "M-my hat..." he pointed at the hat at my head.

_I'm not gonna like this..._

I smiled nervously "Go ahead Gray, you can get it."

Gray is about to lift his hat from my head when suddenly his body froze. I saw that he's sweating bullets.

"Uh Gray, you alright there?" I shook his hand.

At last, he closed the hat and sighed in defeat "Dagnabit Claire. You have a killer on the top of your head." he sighed again.

"Sorry... But Rick gave this to me." I pointed at my chicken "It doesn't have any intention to go back at their Poultry Farm." this time, it is I who sighed.

The blacksmith looked down at the floor and somehow he's blushing "Gray? What's wrong? Your face is red." I peered at him.

"myow... arnd..." he mumbled in a very low and quiet voice.

"Uh? Can you repeat that? I didn't get it right." I smiled.

"Your hand... it's holding mine." he finally said it but his face is blushing more than before.

I looked at our hands and I felt my face warms up too "O-oh..." I finally released his hand from mine "S-sorry..."

"Nah, it's fine." he looked at me and gave me a small smile but there's still a small tinge of redness in his face.

I gave him a reassuring smile "I'll just give back your hat tomorrow..."

"Phew!" he wiped his forehead "That's perfect! Tomorrow's the start of summer, so it's going to be hot."

Tomorrow's the start of summer... It rings a bell in my mind

"Hey Gray... Do you mind telling me who's going to arrive tomorrow?"

"Oh you mean Kai..." he gave me his 'I hate talking about that person' look

"Kai? I assume that he is a dude." I gave him a smug look

He widens his eyes and blinked three times "I can't believe that Popuri hasn't run her mouth telling you about the guy she's crazy at!"

I made a long 'oh', realizing the reason why Popuri is so excited earlier.

"Kai is this tanned idiot who looks like a pirate with his stupid purple bandana, he always stops by here in Mineral Town during Summer every year. He has swooned lot of girls including chicken boy's little sister." he sighed "I don't really know why the hell he travels a lot, but one thing for sure, he had this worm in his ass that he can't stay in one place."

"Maybe he's a wanderer looking for his 'one and only'." I blurted out

Gray shook his head "No, he's really just an idiot. And that can't be possible." he leaned closer to whisper "This is just between you and me, but I got this impression that he likes to fool around girls."

"Really?" I whispered back

He nods and leant back "But it depends to you Claire about what you think about Kai." he started to go upstairs.

After Gray is upstairs, I grabbed the paper bag where my food is and bid my farewell to the Inn owner and to the waitress.

I went home with Gray's hat on my head and my chicken underneath it. It was such a very hectic day, first my encounter with Popuri and Rick then Gray being by my deadly chicken, what kind of trouble will I be involve with next time.

I sigh. As I reached the entrance of my farm I saw a person that's leaning at the wall outside my house and by the looks of it, I can say that he's sound asleep. Piqued by my curiosity, I grabbed my dog, Ino's fetching stick still wet with her slobber. I approached the sleeping stranger, poking him with my wet stick and he cringed a little, wiping the droplets of dog drool in his face. Enjoying myself, I poked him more while containing my laughter, he continues to swat my stick, signaling me to stop and wiping his face. I didn't stop, I just continued poking him in the face and eventually I cannot resist my urge to laugh, I finally laughed loudly that made him woke up and jump into his feet, still sleepy he looked at me in the ground, laughing hardly while hold my stomach.

"Hey..." he said in a sleepy low voice "Why the hell are you laughing?"

"You... Haha!" I cannot say the words I want to say because of my laughter.

He looks at me suspiciously and he saw the stick beside me, wet with my dog's drool, he is suddenly struck by a lightning of realization.

"Y-you... You're the one who's been poking me with a stick!" he pointed at me. "Why the fuck did you that?!" he wiped the remaining dog drool in his face.

I stopped laughing, picked up my chicken and Gray's hat, place my chicken at the top of my head and putting Gray's hat at the top of it. I sat on the ground, cross-legged and looked at him straight. "Yes..." I snickered "...that was me. You have quite a language there Mister."

He knitted his eyebrows "That's because you've been poking me with a stick while I'm sleeping! Why is it wet anyway?!"

_He hasn't realized it, has he?_

"You want to know?" I gave him a smug look, provoking him.

"Like hell, yes!"

I snickered again "Okay... You asked for it. Make sure you don't regret it." I inhaled heavily and holds out my wet stick. "It's Slobber, Dog slobber." I grinned at him.

He widens his eyes and his face reddens with anger "What the what?! That's gross!"

I laughed again "But it's fun to do it! Especially for those people who sleeps at my farm like a total and complete idiot." I stood up, still laughing.

"Y-you're the one who owns this farm?" he gave me a suspicious look. I just nod.

He dropped his jaws and immediately closed it. "I thought that 'he' owns this farm."

I glanced at him "He was, he just sold me his farm." I smiled and started to walk away from him to my chicken coop.

"H-hey!" he called at me that makes me stops from my tracks "N-nice to m-meet you..." he blushed as he staggered on his words "I-i'm Kai..."

_Kai? This idiot is him?_

I looked at him once again.

Well... He do fits Mr, Grumpy's description, he really is an idiot, a tanned idiot pirate who's wearing a stupid purple bandana and he's certainly looks like a guy who likes to fool around girls. Two things I hate about a guy, one is him being a player and two him making an idiot out of me.

I eyed him like a wild animal, ready to pound and murder its victim.

"W-what? Is there something in my face?"

I just snickered in return "Idiot" I said in a very low voice "Yeah, dog spit." I returned to my tracks

"H-hey!" he ran fast and he blocked the door to my chicken coop

I glared at him "Move it."

He shook his furiously "I won't until you introduce yourself to me."

"Guh!" I groaned "You're so persistent, you know that? Fine... I'm Claire."

He shook his head again "Be more specific, Ms. Hothead."

"What the ef?! Why is that?!" I snapped

"Is it wrong to know you better?" he grinned

"Don't be a dick, bonehead." I hissed

"Oh come on... I just want to know you that's all..." he smiled

I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat "Fine! I'm Claire Aracari, age of 19 and I now own this farm! Happy?! Now move it dork!" I positioned at his side and kicked him as hard as I can.

I opened the coop placed my chicken at the floor, removing Gray's hat from it and I checked the Feed box.

"Wow... That was fast..." I was amazed how fast Rick delivered the feeds. I shrugged and patted my chicken before I exit the chicken coop.

When I exit the coop, I saw Kai, petrified, ready to take a piss in his pants, somehow I saw this look before. Ah... Yes, this is Gray's expression when he's trying to retrieve his hat from my murderous chicken. I looked where his gaze at, he's looking at it and my chicken has this 'You wanna die?' look. Is that chicken is somehow a hellspawn and maybe related to Scorpion? **(A/N: Mortal Combat :3)** Dang, I'll be damned... Is it really that intimidating that it manage to scare the heck of Gray and Kai or the two of them are just wuss when it comes to chickens especially when it came from Rick's?

I saw Kai's legs, shaking in fear. I smiled and decided to close door to the coop making him to snapped out.

"Scary much?" I teased

"The fuck Claire? Did you get that from hell or from Rick?" he asked, fear still lingering from him.

"What are gonna do if I told you I got it from Rick?" I told him seriously

"I somehow prefer chickens from hell than chickens from Rick's Poultry Farm." he scratched the back of his head.

"What's wrong with my chickens, huh you pervert pirate?"

Me and Kai jumped from Rick voice. Kai hid behind me, concealing himself from the chicken farmer. I waved hello at Rick and gesturing him to come near us so we can talk easily. Kai pinched me, complaining why do I have to let Rick to be near us, I bonked him in the head with my fist as a reply.

"Yo! What makes you visit my lovely farm?" I smiled

"I heard some people who are arguing and it's coming from here, I decided to see it myself, it turns out you were arguing with Mr. Playboy here." he points at Kai

"Why do you heard it? You're stalking Claire aren't you?" he gave Rick a disgusting look. Rick just glared at him like he's throwing daggers at Kai. The tanned pirate just cowered in fear.

"I see that you already arrived here, what makes you arrive here early?" he squints his eyes.

I saw Kai grinned "I heard from Zack that someone took over the farm, so I went here early to see 'him' myself but it turns out it's a 'her'." then he hugged me.

"Then, why are you surprised that I took over like it's your first time to acknowledge about it?" I gave him my 'Out with it' look.

"I did that to add some drama effect." he snuggle me and placed his chin to my shoulder.

"Idiot." I pinched his cheek, making me free from his hug "Don't hug me, asshole."

Kai rubbed the cheek where I pinched him "Hey Rick... Remember tomorrow?" he smirked.

"Isn't it there's an event for dogs?" I butted in.

Kai gave me a confused look "You don't know?"

"What is it Rick?" I asked him, completely ignoring Kai.

"Well, it's natural for you not to know it because you're new here. Hmm hmmm" Rick nods many times. "Tomorrow's event, beside the frisbee catch for dogs is-"

"The Swimming Competition!" Kai stood in between me and Rick, throwing his arm in the air. Both me and the chicken farmer facepalmed.

"Yes tomorrow is the Swimming Competition." Rick rubbed his temples.

"Are you going to compete Rick?"

"Yah! He's going to compete because he didn't beat me yet." Kai grinned like an idiot, truly provoking Rick.

"Moron, I just want to join because of the pot money." he narrows his eyes.

Kai chuckles "Why can't you just admit it?"

"I do not."

"Yes you do!"

And they just continue their argument, on and on and on. I yawned and decided to turn for the day since I don't have anything to do, all of my remaining crops have been harvested and cut down or it will wither and it's hard to root them, I only have a cow and a horse, oh yeah, and a chicken which I already fed, pet and brush. I just leave this two argue here.

I yawned again, stretched my arms with Gray's hat still in my grip. I head to the door to my house when the two of them noticed me, walking away.

"Sleepy already, Claire?" the chicken farmer asked me. I just nod.

"Hey! Come by tomorrow ok? Watch Rick lose from me!"

"Shut up you dork!" Rick hissed

Kai laughed "Oh yeah, wear a swimsuit for tomorrow! I'm sure all the girls will."

"In your dreams, pervert." and I closed my door.

Even I am inside my house, I can hear them still arguing. I sigh in frustration.

_Tomorrow's going to be really hectic._

* * *

**Chapter 3 everyone? Hehehe~ I already updated it *grin***

**NOTE: Feel free to tell me if there's an error and you can tell your thoughts about this fanfic but no Bad Reviews and no Creative Criticisms. Love Love **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ame here at FanFiction~! We are now in Chapter 3 YEY~! Thanks for those who read this fanfic and to those who just viewed it (No sarcasm applied). Yeah~ Yet AGAIN! This fanfic is quite confusing so I recommend that you use your I-M-A-G-I-N-A-T-I-O-N~! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon especially the characters... Only this fanfic**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Chapter 3:  
First of Summer, Summer Wind

**Claire's Side**

Ah... The warm breeze of Summer. It's been like, forever since I went to a sea during Summer. I entered the Mineral Town beach at exactly 9 in the morning, because that's what they said, exactly 9 on the dot. I wore a pink tee top and an above the knee shorts and a flip flop, I don't really want to wear a bikini but I really wore it, the thing is I concealed it under my clothes, I don't like showing much skin, let's just say, i'm conservative.

My ponytail swayed with the Summer wind, grip carrot head's hat in my hand, I saw him near the corner of the beach.

"Gray!" I waved my hand to him to get his attention which he replied with waved of his hand and gesturing me to go near him.

"I nearly thought you aren't gonna go here." He grins, I tilted my head in confusion.

"Huh? That's my line. You never really go anywhere without your UMA hat, speaking of that hat, here." I put his hat on his head and giggled.

Gray widens his eyes and chuckles "I thought your chicken is not gonna give it back."

"That chicken is so kind to me, I don't what is 'her' problem with you." Ino, my dog barked and wagged her tail, agreeing with me.

Gray simply shrugged "Hey, isn't that Mary?" I followed the line of his sight.

There I saw a raven haired woman without her glasses who is wearing a cobalt one piece swimsuit with a 'teardrop' shape hole in the middle of her chest of her swimsuit, and there's a flowery pattern cloth that drapes in her waist.

"Wow... I can't believe she actually wore something revealing. It takes a whole legion to make her wear that." I grinned like Chesire Cat.

"I wonder what made her wear like that?" Gray puts a hand in his chin.

"I think the culprit is either Ann or Karen."

"Which reminds me." He turned to face me.

"Why-"

"Claire!" A voice interrupted Gray. A tanned guy who's wearing a swimming shorts and a purple bandana covering his hair and he's... topless... And that guy is Kai, he runs enthusiastically to us. "There you are!"

"What do you want?" I narrowed my eyes. Then he hugged me. "What the ef?! Kai?!"

"You're so cute today! I can't help the urge to hug you!" he hugged me closer that I can feel the warmth of his body transfers to me.

"Watch it bonehead!" I squirmed, trying to get away from his hug. "What are you gonna do if Pop sees us?!"

He tightens his grip on me "Let her be. I couldn't careless!"

"Duh! Maybe you don't! But I fucking do! She's gonna kill me!" I tried to squirm away again but no matter I try hard, I can't.

'Help me' I mouthed to Gray, trying to get help from him. He's been standing there, watching as Kai hugged me. He sighed and he grabbed my hand, pulling me from Kai to him.

"Stop it, dunderhead. You're suffocating Claire." He glared at Kai.

"Yo Gray! When did you found your hat? I'm sure that you left the Inn without it! I'm even surprised you wore that!" he pointed at Gray's clothes.

He's wearing a white sando(**A/N: Search it in Google**), swimming short and a flip flop.

"You hate not wearing your daily outfit. What made yah?" He grinned evilly

Gray's face reddened "C-claire said that she's going to return my hat today, but the inn's closed today and I guessed that Claire's going to be here, probably waiting for me and it will be rude to go here with my daily outfit and all, so I wore these." he finished his sentence and his face is still flushed.

Kai eyed Gray suspiciously, obviously he's asking for the full truth from Gray's peculiar behavior. From the distance, the three of us can see Popuri dashing her way to us, waving her hands  
"Kai!"

She wearing a pink with red polka dots two piece with lots of frills and she didn't wore her headband. She's running toward to us with her cotton candy hair swaying in the wind.

"Kai! How I missed you!" She hugged Kai's arm "You didn't told me!"

"Sorry, I want to surprise you." Kai laughed.

Me and Gray stood side to side together, watching as Kai's personality did a complete 360 degrees turn.

_Disgusting..._

"This is so disturbing." he whispered

"Yeah." I nod "Totally disturbing in so many levels." I whispered back

Gray noticed someone by the entrance "Oh, it's chicken boy." I followed his gaze.

I saw Rick... without his glasses. He's wearing same to Gray, except his shorts has a different color. His orange hair is down because he didn't wore his white band and I can see his sky blue eyes without those round glasses, decorating his face. Even though my vision is a little blurry, I can tell that his eyes is so beautiful to look at.

_Wait! Why am I describing him so... Accurate?! Especially those eyes of his?!_

I can feel my face heat up. Darn! I shouldn't think of those things about him so specifically!

I shook my head furiously, letting out those thoughts from my head. I touched my face and I can feel it, my face is so warm.

"Hey Claire, you okay? Your face is all red." Kai peered at me, looking so worried about me.

"Of course you idiot, it's the heat... I'm not used to get out this much in Summer..." I replied him with my natural attitude, calming myself.

"Claire..." Popuri, slapping away Kai's face away from me, peered at me too, a worried look pasted in her face then she leant "You have been swoon by my bro, have you not?" she whispered.

My twig in my hair straightened from its curliness at her sudden outburst, making my face, flushed as ever. "P-popuri!" I shouted. "Don't ever say something like that!" cotton candy girl just laughed. Then I heared Popuri grimace in pain as she crouched at the sand, she was bonked in the head by her brother, Rick.

"Stop teasing Claire, Pop." He looked down at Popuri, who's still crouching in the sand. "It's not nice."

"Mou~..." Popuri stands up and stomped "Stupid overprotective brother." She sticks out her tongue

"Yeah, could you stop being protective to Popuri for once in a while." Kai butted in but Rick glared at him. "Shut up, moron." Rick hissed.

The frisbee contest has been postponed because there are only two dogs who are gonna be competing, which is meaningless if we will still push on having the competition. So the participants for the Swimming Competition can have enough time to practice.

I'm just sitting at my blanket with my cute dog, Ino, snuggling near my legs. I observed the other bachelorettes in the beach. All of them are wearing swimsuits, even Doctor's assistant, Elli.

"Wow, Kai's right... They really wore a swimsuit..." I said absent-mindedly

"Told you so!"

"Oh Kai... didn't see you there." Kai sat at my side (the other side, where's there no dog sleeping.)

"Didn't I told you to wear one?" he winked at me. "I did." I replied.

"How come I'm not seeing it?"

"I concealed it with my clothes." I huffed

"What?! Why?!" he shouted.

Irritated, I flicked my finger in his forehead. I leant back in my arms and looked at sky. "I'm a conservative, I hate showing so much skin." I smiled and gazed at him, he's looking at the ground. I looked at the other girls again. They are so beautiful and they have this perfect figure in their body, heck even Ann has one! And she definitely has bigger chests than mine!

I don't really expect Ann to wear a swimsuit especially a one piece! The one's she's wearing is a red one that has a long neck and her back has this 'circle' shape hole and it's made of a thin fabric that reveals her hourglass shape body.

I spot Elli, sitting with her brother, Stu. Elli wears a one piece too, but her's a backless one.

And lastly... Karen, she wears a lacey two piece swimsuit, you have to tie them so they won't come off your body, because of that swimsuit, her very, I mean! Very beautiful body is revealed. This is the first time she tied her hair up.

"I say that Elli has the biggest ones..."

"Wha?" I was taken aback by Kai's comment. I saw him eyeing the other bachelorettes bodies like a predator while nodding many times, "You massive pervert." I pinched his face as hard as I can.

"Waaah!" he cries "Please Claire, I'll stop! Let me go!" I can see a tear dropped in his cheeks.

"Pervert." I let go of his cheeks "Next time you want to comment on something with no sense, just keep your thoughts to yourself, okay?"

"Yes ma'am..." he started sulking "But you know, you have the smallest ones."

My face reddens with embarrassment "Y-you! Didn't I just told you to just keep your fucking opinions in your head?!"

"Sorry... I didn't mean to blurt it out..." he laughed nervously "Popuri's swimsuit looks cute." he looked at Popuri that can be seen with his brother practicing with him for the Competition. "But, I'm sure that yours is more cute than her."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, I rubbed my foot in his face. "Will you stop giving commentary shits?!" I growled

"S-sowi, I'w stwap!"

I removed my foot and I fall back in my blanket, I ended up looking at the sky.

_Ah... The sky's clear today..._

I closed my eyes, taking the summer heat and breeze in my body. I cracked open an eye to see what's Kai doing, I saw him staring at my face. I sighed and opened my eyes.

"What?" I scowled

"Nothing, just enjoying to see how peaceful ya' are." he gave me a small smile.

"Aren't you supposed to, you know... Practice for the Competition, there's a lot of you going to compete." I pointed at the sea

"I don't need to practice, I always win every year." he haughtily said to me.

"Is that a challenge, Dork?" I grinned at him.

"Hmmm." he rubbed his chins and then smiled "Let's make a wager. Just a minute..." he shouts at Rick who is taking break from his practicing, he gestures him to come over to us and join our conversation. Rick just rolled his eyes and decided to join us. "What do you want Kai?" he greeted (or atleast that's how Rick greets bandana boy) as he approached us two. Kai gave him the smile of a devil, probably planning something idiotic.

"You want to wager on something? Chicken boy?" he provokes Rick

"Depends, Bandana Idiot." he replied back.

"Just the three of us Rick. You in?"

Rick sighed "Are you deaf or did you forgot to clean your ears? Just like I said earlier, depends on what are we going to wager."

Kai snicked and smiled "Okay, okay... The first one who reached the finish line wins. Now here's the good part, we wager on... Claire!" he pointed at me, directly at my face. I put down his hands and glared at him

"Why the heck am I the one being waged on?! I'm part of this stupid wager too!"

"If one of us wins, we got the chance on having a sleepover in Claire's house."

"Dang it Kai! Why in my house?!"

"Are you up to the challenge Rick? Or are you a chicken?" Kai sneered, completely ignoring my protests.

"You're on, Pineapple dork." Rick grinned back.

"Okay! Hold it! Hold it! Just effing hold it!" I yelled at the two of them "Why am I being left out here, you asshole?!" I glared at Kai "You said that the 'three of us'! Why is it that only you two are wagering?!"

Kai smiled at me "Then... What are you gonna wager, Claire?" I was taken aback by his question "I... I..."

Nice question there, bonehead... Crap! I never really thought of it! What am I going to wager on?! Think Claire! Think! Arg! Meh~... Well, _C'est La Vie_...

"It's a secret!" I winked and smiled evilly. The two of fringed a little.

"The Swimming Competition is about to start! Contestants! In your Place now!" The short man, with a gaudy red suit and red top hat announced.

"Mayor Thomas!" I ran to him "I want to join!" I stated.

Mayor Thomas nods and nods for many times and then told me that I can join the contest because everyone can join and he flashed his smile to me, I nod and smiled to and whispered to me "Go kick their butts." and grinned.

I positioned myself beside Ann, which is at the end of the line. The other competitors are, Karen, Popuri, of course there's Rick and Kai then Ann and me. The one who's going to signal us is Elli with the starting pistol and a bullhorn in her hands, she's standing in a rock where we are supposed to make a turn to go back to the starting line. She shouted at us using her bullhorn, telling to place on our positions and get ready while waving the starting pistol. I looked at the other contestants, I can see that Karen is itching to start swimming, Rick and Kai are throwing daggers at each other, Popuri couldn't care less, as long as she's near Kai that's fine with her and lastly Ann, she has this surprising calm demeanor, maybe I can learn a thing or two to Ann. I just looked ahead and focused.

_I'm not gonna let Bandana boy nor Rick win this!_

Finally, Elli shouted 'Go' and pulled the trigger of the starting pistol. All of us dived at the same time. After we dove, Kai immediately take the lead, following Rick and Karen. Popuri's taking her best shot to catch up with Kai, Ann... she's in her rage mode, swimming fast without tomorrow, and lastly me.

_I'm not gonna lose!_

I closed my eye and repeated those words in my head like a chant. Even though I didn't took off my clothes before I swam, that didn't stop me, I want to beat the hell out of that bonehead! I opened my eyes and saw that I swam past Rick and Karen, now my only problem is Kai, who just made 360 degree turn and swam to the finish line. I made my turn too and praying that I can catch up with him. I can see that he's almost halfway to the finish line.

_Not on my watch!_

I swam faster than earlier but kept my rhythm. Little by little, I catch up to Kai, he saw me beside him and he gasped, because of his gasping, he drank some sea water but he didn't paid any attention on than so he just kept on swimming but I passed him. It is I who's in the lead now and the finish line is near but I can see him swimming so fast than me.

_Just keep swimming, just keep swimming..._

I whispered to myself like Dorie(**A/N: from Finding Nemo**). I didn't give up, I picked up my pace and swam faster and faster and I heard the pistol again.

"Claire wins!"

I got out of water and gasped for air. I heard Elli saying that Rick got the 2nd place and Kai got the 3rd place. I can see Rick smiling like a madman now that he finally beat Bandana boy and I saw Kai sulking while Popuri comforts him. I smiled that I can say the words I want to say to Kai after he challenged me. I felt someone tapped my shoulder.

"Claire... Nice swimming out there." It's Ann, smiling at me.

"T-thanks..." I replied to her huskily "I-I never would have t-thought I'm going to win Ann. Woooh!" Finally, my breathing returned to normal. Ann asked me what made me to compete out there.

"Blame Kai." I smiled widely

In my corner of my eye, I can see Kai and Rick going at my direction. The waitress slapped my shoulder whispering "Sock it to him Claire, make him pay." she wore her devil's grin and left.

Kai scratched the back of his, probably embarrassed that he challenged me and Rick is beside him still wet and a few droplets of water are dropping from his clothes and hair to the sand, he's smiling at me. I smiled at him and felt my cheeks warm up. Rick congratulates me while the idiot is still sulking, the chicken farmer slaps Kai's back and glared at him which Kai glared back.

"Yeah... Congratulation Claire..." he rubbed his forearm.

I giggled "In your face, you dick" me and Rick snickered "Let it be a lesson to you Kai, don't challenge a person you just knew yesterday."

"Yah yah..." he looked at me straight and smiled "So, what are your conditions?"

I looked at the sky and thought for a while. "Since Kai likes to have a sleep over..." I grinned "You're gonna let me hitch on your place?!" he butted in. I flicked my finger at his forehead "Idiot. No. I want you and Rick to help me or rather take my place for a day." I winked at them.

The two of them dropped their jaws and I giggled. Rick rubbed his temples and Kai keeps opening and closing his mouth like a fish gasping for air. I can see Rick mouthing 'This is Kai's fault' and sighed, finally he opened his mouth to say something.

"Well... A bet is a bet..." he stood up straight and pound his fist in his chest "I am a man of my word."

Kai snapped out of being a carp then nods, agreeing what Rick stated earlier. He asked me if the three of us are going to sleep in the floor of my house.

"Huh? When did I said that you two are going to sleep to my humble home? You two are going to sleep at the hays in the barn"

Rick just shrugged while Kai slumps his shoulder in disappointment. I just sheepishly smiled.

Maybe today is my lucky day?

* * *

**Chapter 3 Done~! Who's ready for the next Chapter? **

**Feel free to review and you can tell me if there's an error in this fanfic~! Without the Bad Reviews please... Love Love 3~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo Yo Yo! It's Ame on your screen! Chapter 4 now displaying! Yehey~! I like to thanks those people who reads my fanfic! Love you guys! I hope you keep reading thos even though this is confusing! Hehehe~ S~! Just like I mentioned from the past chapters, this story is quite confusing (depends on you) so you better use your IMAGINATION!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon and it's characters only this fanfic... _Capisce_? **

* * *

Chapter 4:  
The Wager's Winner Part 1: Farming for Idiots

**Rick's Side**

I can't believe that idiot tricked me in that wager... Why did I agreed to be in it anyway?! I just wanted to beat him and sock it to his face, well...I did beat him, but! I never thought he's going to have a wager and worst! He let Claire to be part of it! Maybe I never really thought of her winning against the two of us. I'm not a sexist and all but still! She's great at swimming! I saw it, how determine she is to kick Kai's butt, she swam so fast but gracefully and rhythmically. But that doesn't change it's all Kai's fault. Because of him I have to wake up super early to feed the chickens!

I sighed as I throw the chicken feeds at the ground. The sound of of the pecking of our chickens echoed in the chicken coop. I put some feeds at the feed box so they can eat it later if they got hungry.

I walked out of the chicken coop and there I saw him, the root of this... Kai. I glared at him and he just rubbed the back of his head. I asked him why aren't he in Claire's farm, he looked down and hesitated to speak but I growled at him. Kai told me that he doesn't want Claire to poke him in the face with a stick wet with dog slobber like she did the last time where he slept outside of Claire's house, he might've guessed that she's still asleep at this time. Who would do some farming at the time of 5 in the morning? I know Claire won't, she always starts her day between 6:30 and 7;30 in the morning.

_Please god, grant me an ability not to kick Kai between his legs because I really want to since he dragged me into this mess._

Kai started dragging me telling that we should get to Claire's farm to do farm stuff before King Sun appeared and if I don't want my pale skin to be tanned like him.

_As if that's gonna happen? And my skin is not that pale! I just don't like spending time under the sun for so long._

We got to the entrance of Claire's farm at the time of 5:30, I scowled at him and told him that it's too early but he replied that we just have wake Claire up and he's sure that Claire wouldn't mind. I suggested that what if she hit or kill us? He said the he doesn't care if Claire would bludgeon us to death.

"Hello?! But I care! I still have a mother to take care of and a stubborn for a sister to scold!" I hissed and he just shrugged.

In Claire's farm, we can hear her dog, Ino, barking and growling at a scary wild dog who is three times the size of Ino. Claire's dog does not flinch, cringe or shakes in fear, she's just there... Growling and glaring at the other dog. On the other entrance that can be located at the south side of the farm, we can see Claire dropped the big basket at the ground and placed her rucksack at the top of it. I grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him to the bush near the entrance and hid there, surprising thing is Kai didn't complain, maybe he got the idea why I dragged him there.

I saw Claire protects her dog by blocking her from the wild dog's sight. She narrowed her eyes and the wild dog flashed his deadly fangs to her and then Claire raised her hand in the air and the wild dog took a step back. She just continued to raise her hand in the air and her face is expressionless. I heard the wild dog saying 'hmp' to Claire and runs. The farmer crouched down and pats her dog on the head. She stands up and looked at the entrance of the farm.

_Did I just saw her made an eye contact with me?_

She smiled "What are you two bozos doing in my lair at this hour?" she screamed.

"Tap to the morning to yah Claire!" Kai stood up and revealed himself from hiding. "Glad you're doing okay!" he added.

"Idiot..." I saw her mouthed it. She gestured us to come near her. As we reached her, she placed both of her hands at the sides of her waist and raised an eyebrow. She asked us why we arrived early, I elbowed the pirate, signaling him that he should be the one to explain it to Claire.

"I just want to see you what you looked like early in the morning." He stated with a smile of an idiot pasted in his face.

She narrowed her eyes and frown. She shook her head "Let me tell you something Kai... I'm not really a morning person. You got lucky today, you know? I happen to be at the Spring Mine and at the foot of Mother's Hill, mining and foraging for money since 6 in the afternoon yesterday. Who knows what will I do to you if you ever happened to wake me up in this kind of hour?" she grinned maliciously.

Kai shivered at that thought, I could tell that he's imagining it right now, while me I thought of enjoying that sight, the sight of Kai being penetrated by Claire. I got this feeling Claire is staring at me, so I looked at her and...

_She really is at staring me._

"What?" I asked her then I saw a tinge of redness on her face. "Is something wrong Claire?"

She blinked and widens her eyes and blinked again "O-oh it's nothing..." she looked down and touched her cheek, her face reddens more. I rubbed the back of my head.

_Damn, she's cute when she's like that. Wait? Did I just really thought that she's cute?! Stupid brain! Thinking weird thoughts about Claire!_

I felt the air change into an awkward one and my burns up too. Me and Claire stood in her farm, face to face while both our faces are flushed.

"Ehem! Ehem!"

The two of us have been to reality by Kai's clearing of his throat.

"Ahm, could you help me unload my basket?" she asked shyly.

Kai does this 'Army Salute' and started to fetch Claire's basket from the other entrance of her farm. I told her that I'll go help Kai, she nods and told me that we must separate the ores she mined from the things she foraged from the foot of Mother's Hill. I nod and started to walk away, I turned back for few seconds and I saw her still standing there holding her cheeks as her face painted red.

Kai's carrying the basket to the apple tree. I told him what Claire instructed to me and he nods, we started and ended with the both of us quiet and didn't spoke a word.

_This is ridiculously awkward._

Claire came back from her house, a tray in her hands. She approached us giving us breakfast. She gave me a Spa-boiled egg, an egg omelet and a mug of Iced milk while she gave Kai ham sandwich with pineapple syrup and a glass of pineapple juice. Kai's eyes sparkled as he saw the pineapple juice and tasted the ham sandwich that Claire gave to him.

"Darn it Claire! How do you know I love pineapples?! This is great! I feel I can finish clearing your farming land today!" he exaggerated.

"The way you eyed the other ladies in the beach yesterday gave me an idea. You eyed them all one at a time, it's just like you have so many eyes..." She holds up a pineapple "Just like this pineapple!" she smiled, obviously mocking Kai.

"Fuck it Claire!" he scowled at her

"Hehe~" the farmer just sneered "Anyways... I want you to put the things I foraged and the copper and silver ores in the shipping bin." She crouched down, picking up the two pieces of gold ore "I'll come back later." She stands up and she puts on her rucksack at her back and she left her farm.

We put the things she foraged and the rest of the ores in the shipping bin. I looked at my watch that it's 7 already. That separating job took us some time. I noticed that Kai leaned to me and whispered that he's curious to know where Claire went and he also noticed that her rucksack unnaturally bumpy.

"Wow... Do you have an eye of an eagle Kai? Even me with glasses didn't noticed that." I grinned at him

"You just have to be observant Rick... I can't believe you didn't saw that with your four eyes. Tsk." he gave me a smug a look.

"Don't be so proud of your 'Pineapple Eyes' Kai..." I replied, trying to contain my laughter.

he groaned "Seriously Rick?! Seriously?!"

He continued to scowl at me when Claire came back with a sickle and axe in her hand and a hammer, it's head sticking out of her rucksack. The three of them are gold ones.

"Looks like she upgraded her tools." Kai nods in agreement.

"Okay, you two! We go on to your next task!" she puts the head of her axe in the ground. "Clearing the field!" She showed her field to us. It's near finished "Since Pineapple Kai is rejuvenated with pineapple! Hihi~" she snickered "Ehem... He said he can finish this today! But I can say with the two of you, you can finish it before lunch!" she gave us a Chesire Cat smile.

"What are you gonna do the Claire?" Kai asked

"Stupid, do you think that I'm just gonna sit back and relax? ...Well, maybe later but I still have my cow, chicken and horse to take care of!" she grinned at Kai "Unless... You want to take care of my chicken, huh Kai? I know that the two of you are closed with each other."

Kai's colors drained and he went pale. "You're not seriously going to do that Claire?" he asked her with a hoarse voice.

"Oh my, Kai... I just asked if you want to..." she giggled "No need to get worked at." She flashed a smile to us. "Now... Chop chop!" she clapped her hands many times, telling us to start with the task.

She gave her golden hammer, axe and sickle to us. She turned her back and headed for entrance (which is in this case is the exit) of her farm and started walking.

"Well, it's just you, me and this field, Rick... Can we finish this together without a single stupid arguement?" he smirked

"Sure... As long as we finished this, it's fine by me." I smirked back.

"Oh yeah! I'll be back shortly to retrieve the seeds I asked from Karen yesterday. Toddles!"

Both of us were surprised by her because of we thought that she already left. The two of heaved a sigh and started working with silence.

Time past us and we finished clearing Claire's field, now it's neat to look at. At that time, Claire went out of her house (which I completely don't know when did she got there) with some bag of seeds in her arms and rucksack and a hoe and a watering can in her hand.

I looked at my watch again and saw that it's 11:30 in the morning. She put downs the bag of seeds in her arms in the ground and emptied her rucksack and some bags of seeds are falling from it. Claire showed us her hoe and watering can and told us our next job; Plowing and Planting. She showed us how plow and plant the seeds and where to plant them which we quickly get it. She nods and she went to her barn.

"We only have one hoe..."

"Let's alternate..." I blurted out and he gave me a puzzling look "I'll start first, when I finished plowing one lane, you'll plow an another lane. That okay to you?"

"Just like you told me earlier... As long as we finished this job, it's fine by me." both of us nods in agreement

After we plowed all of Claire's field, we head on planting the seeds gave us.

It took a while after we finished all of that, me and Kai slumped under Claire's apple tree. Exhausted, both of us leaned back. We saw Claire took out a hose and water started going out at the end, she's watering them. I just realized that we forgot to water them. I shouted sorry to her but she said it's okay and waved her hands with a smile playing in her lips, she told us to go inside her house and she'll just go after us in a while.

The two of us entered her house. I was amazed how neat is inside, she has a small kitchen in the left side and a bedroom at the side, which is the door is locked by the way. We sat on her couch and I looked at my watch, it's already 6:30 in the evening and the sun is already down.

We both sat in silence, only the sound of Claire's electric fan that is sitting in a stool is the one that can be heard. I just sigh and Kai opened the T.V., watching 'Star Lilly'.

Not so long, Claire entered her house, wet. She grabbed her towel that is hanging from her chair then she throws me one and rubbed it in Kai's face.

"Did the two of you brought your change of clothes?"

Me and Kai looked at each and just realized that the clothes we brought are lost. We gulped loudly. I heard Claire sigh and she entered her bedroom, it didn't took long and she gave us the clothes we brought with us.

"You two dropped it at the bushes where the two of you hid earlier."

I timidly accepted my clothes from her. She walked away from us to her kitchen.

_She's probably cooking dinner._

She signaled that we should take a bath by pointing at the door of her bathroom (that is located at the right of her kitchen) while she cooks our dinner. Kai stand up immediately.

"Hey! Hold your horses Kai!" I grabbed his towel

"W-why?! She told us didn't she?!" he complained.

I glare at him "Yes... But did she say that you're the one who's going to take a bath first?"

His eye twitched "Well, did she said that you're the one?! Did she?!"

"Why don't you settle it with a _'Jack-en-Poy_'(**A/N: Filipino term for "Rock-Paper-Scissors")**? Problem solved." Claire joined our argument while she's in her Kitchen. Kai and I can feel that she's glaring at us even though she's facing back, we could nod and say 'okay' at the same time.

We did what Claire suggested to us, we settled our argument in a '_Jack-en-Poy_'. We agreed on a condition where the person whoever won 5 times first is the winner therefore the first one to take a bath. After a few minutes, I won, 5 out of 2. I sneered at Kai and went to the farmer's bathroom.

I entered her bathroom, the inside is covered with white tiles. On the side, she has a Japanese style wooden tub with warm let me rephrase that, hot water in it. She has a shower too and a neat wooden bucket. On her wall, there's mirror and it's foggy, probably from the fog made by the hot air. Her bathroom has this atmosphere that is same with the hot springs located at the entrance of the Spring Mine (where you can boil eggs too). I saw a note attached to the edge of the tub.

'**_Bathe here, prepared for the two of you._**  
**_-Claire._**  
**_P.S, This one is same with the hot springs... Be careful this is a lil' bit hotter... (over)_**'

"Over?"

I looked at back and saw the continuation of her note.

'**_Oh yeah, put a folded towel on your head while you bathe, towels are already folded. They're beside the tub. :3_**'

I looked at side of tub and saw a stack of neatly folded towels, I grabbed the one on the top of the stack. I took off all of my clothes and dipped myself at the tub and placed the folded towel at my head. I can feel the hotness of the water transfer to my body and I smelled a familiar scent...

_Tea?_

I didn't bother about the smell besides it's relaxing. I let out a sigh of happiness. It's been a while since I went to bathe in the hot springs but I can tell this is more relaxing but I still prefer the hot springs, the water temperature is perfect to me.

I only bathe in the tub for few minutes and I decided to take a real bath. At her soap rack, her soaps and shampoos are neatly organized. A boxed soap caught my attention, there is something written in there.

'**_Scented, For Occasions ONLY!_**'

The word 'Only' is written in heavy and bolded capital letters, telling me not to use it. In one of her shampoos, a note is attached again...

'_**Use the white soap, the one with a shape of a circle.**_  
_**-Claire**_  
_**P.S, Don't you dare to use the boxed one or else!**_'

_Her reminder looks more of a threat than a note._

I just shrugged and go on with my bath. A few moments later, I finished washing myself and I put my clothes on. I exited the bathroom and I saw Claire and Kai arguing, Kai's trapped in an armlock and he's tapping out, like they are in a real Wrestling match. I laughed at Kai as his face contorted in pain. As I was enjoying Bandana boy's reaction, at the corner of my eye, I see that our food is arranged in a table at Claire's sala(**A/N: Living room in Filipino**).

"Oh Rick! Just in time!" Claire noticed me standing in front of her bathroom door. "Let's eat dinner!" then she released Kai in her arm lock.

"Yeah! let's eat! Me hungry!" Kai stand up rubbing his arm. I just nod.

I wonder what happened back there.

* * *

**Done with the Chapter 4! Next Chapter is still Rick's side of the story but the half will be *drum roll* Kai's side! So? Who's ready for the next chapter?**

**Feel free to submit a review regarding this story of mine! Yeah~ But please no bad reviews, it'll break my poor heart Hehehe~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooo~! A to the E here! It's Ame! (Annoying Orange reference LOL). Chapter 5 at last! Thanks for those people who reads this fanfic hahaha~ Heart Heart~! Oh yeah, There's a Cover for this fanfic and made by truly yours, me! XD. Just like before, this story is quite confusing so you better use your IMAGINATION!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon and its Character... (You get the idea)**

* * *

Chapter 5:  
The Wager's Winner Part 2: Conflicted Bachelors

**Rick's Side**

The three of us ate our dinner together. There are sometimes Kai will blurt out some non-sense statement and there's Claire, throwing water to him and me, making puns about 'Pineapple Kai'. We finished our dinner with the three of us laughing.

Kai stood up "Well... It's my turn to jump in the tub. Can I swim there?"

"Idiot, of course you can't! Just take your bath or you'll rot, Pineapple Kai." she snickered.

He just groaned in return and went inside the bathroom. Me and Claire are the only ones in the living room now. She stood up and picked up the plates, I offered her a hand but she shook her head and smiled then told me that it's fine and I should rest now. It's my turn to shake my head.

"No Claire... I insist. I already have enough rest. Let me help you." I smiled at her. I saw her face flushed and she smiled back.

"Sure... If that's what you want, don't if I do."

I carried the plates to the sink, she said that she washes the dishes and I go clean the table and sweep the floor. I nod and did what she told me.

Once again, the air of awkwardness rose between the two of us. Both of us just doing what we are doing, and the only the sound of water can be heard.

_Damn, I should break the ice!_

"So..." I started, making a conversation "Why did you agreed?

"Agreed on what?" she replied, still her back on me.

"On Bandana boy's wager?"

"He challenged me... And one of my principles are, 'Never back down from a challenge, especially when it came from an idiot'." she turned off the sink and wiped her hands with the towel that is hanging beside her.

"Is that so... You like challenges don't you?"

"It depends." She faced me and smiled.

_That smile again._

I felt my cheeks warms up as I saw her smile, that really cute smile. Something inside me is telling that cute smile must be treasured and must be buried in my memory and especially in my heart. I've seen her smile before but... The smile she just shown me just now is different from how she smile to others. It seems so real, no lies shown, no masks wore, and no truth hidden. That is Claire's real smile.

I didn't realize that I was staring at her for so long. She let out a squeak and I stopped staring. She said that, I stared at her for so long is just like i'm boring hole at her. Both of us laughed, easing the tension between the two of us. She smiled again and decided to sit at her couch.

_This air again..._

I'm sitting in the floor while my head is down and Clare, sitting in her couch, fidgeting her hair then Kai went out of the bathroom, he told us that the water's great and she teased her about using the boxed soap. The farmer freaked out, me and Bandana boy widen our eyes, I elbowed him and whispered 'fix it'.

"H-hey Claire! It's just a joke! I didn't use it!"

Claire sighed in relief and grabbed Kai's ears. "You bastard! Don't ever use a joke like that!" Kai just pleaded for mercy.

It's already 9 in the evening... I want to go to the inn to check Karen if she's drinking again, but it doesn't allow people to enter after the stroke of 8. It's me and Kai now... In the barn. Claire doesn't want to sleep with a guy under one roof, she said that's inappropriate. I agree on that but why do me and Banana I mean Bandana boy have to sleep in her barn together? I don't have against cow and barn, the problem is... Why with Kai? I could have slept in the chicken coop, I used to sleep a lot in the coop when I was a little kid. I'm guessing that the coop must be messy at this moment. Well, I cannot change the fact that we're going to bunk in a barn, it's not half bad since Claire prepare two sleeping bags with a pillow.

I started tuck myself in my 'own' sleeping bag when Kai throws me a stupid question.

"Do you like Claire?"

"Isn't that obvious? Of course... Everybody likes Claire anyways."

He shook his head "No, no. I'm not asking you that kind of like... I'm asking you if you like LIKE her?"

"How the hell was that different?" I yawned and lie down "Just sleep, Idiot."

"I just wanted to know..."

I heard him said that before I drift to sleep.

_Why the heck does he care?_

**Kai's Side**

Rick is already asleep beside me.

I recall what happened the events earlier. I don't know why but there's a large pang at my chest when I saw Claire blushed while talking to Rick. I don't really get it!

I fall back at my sleeping bag and sighed.

That question caught Claire off- guard while Rick just brushes it off.

_I remember it..._

When Chicken boy entered her bathroom I asked Claire that question.

**-Earlier-**

"Hey Claire? Do you like Rick?"

"Wha-?!" She opened her mouth as wide as she can "W-well... Y-yeah... Everybody does, except you... They like him because he's such a responsible person..." She started to blush and she fidgets.

I groaned "No! I mean like **LIKE**!"

She opened her mouth again and glared at me while her face is red "How the hell was that different?!"

"Just answer it Claire." I faked a smile.

"What gave you away?!" she yelled

"It's all written in your face." I sat near her and started tracing some words in her cheek "Here, I... like... Rick... very... much..."

While I was tracing, I just realized how smooth and fluffy her cheeks are... I don't want to stop touching her cheek.

"Oh there's more!" I traced more "I... mean... not... like... I... love... him... I... guess...?" I just continued to tease her.

"Y-you!"

_Uh-oh, it seems that she blew a fuse._

"Bastard!"

She jumped on me and she grabbed my arm and did an armlock. Both of her feet wrapped my waist and she began pulling my arm. I screamed in pain in half and I just faked the other half.

I was surprised how strong and fast Claire was... I can't believe that she's 3 years younger than me... Well, in body, it wasn't a surprise... I was right, she really do have small breasts. I was just teasing her about that I didn't expect it to be true. Maybe that's the reason she wore clothes yesterday? Because she's shy that hers is the smallest?

_Why can't I just accept she really is conservative?_

She really enjoys this... There's a smile in her face, a smile of a child, but that smile is not real. I can tell it...

Then Rick came out of the bathroom. He found us in this situation. I tapped out just like in a wrestling match. I faked that I was in pain and he laughed his lungs out.

_This guy really enjoys seeing me in pain._

Claire noticed Rick that he's done washing himself and decided that we go eat our dinner before it turns cold.

When the three of us are eating, the atmosphere was really heavy, it was caused none other than those two... I decided to tell them some non sensed statements out of the blue, Claire just throwing some water at me, showing her irritation and Rick will add some small puns about me being me as 'Pineapple Kai'. Somehow, I managed to lift off that heavy atmosphere that surrounds us and finished our dinner with the three of us laughing.

I stood up, decided to take a bath. I am a little worried about the two of them, what if they go back on being awkward and make the atmosphere heavy again just like before?

_I'm thinking to much..._

I entered her bathroom and felt that the air here is better than the sala, with the two of them creating such atmosphere. It's white. I saw a japanese-type tub and a note attached to its edge.

**_'Bathe here, prepared for the two of you._**  
**_-Claire._**  
**_P.S, This one is same with the hot springs... Be careful this is a lil' bit hotter... (over)'_**

What? There's more?

_**'Oh yeah, put a folded towel on your head while you bathe, towels are already folded. They're beside the tub. :3**_'

I shrugged, took off all of my clothes and entered the tub.

"Fuck! It's too hot!" I jumped out of the water. "Is she planning to boil me?"

I remembered what my friend told me, whenever I want to bathe to a hot water, I should wash myself with normal water then I proceed with hot water. (**A/N: That is what I do**)

I did that and snatched myself a folded towel and dipped on the tub with a towel placed in my head. I let the hotness of water flows through my body and relaxed myself then I there was this familiar smell, I smelled my hand to be sure.

_It really is Tea... Green Tea..._

I may not be a fan of teas but i'm 100 % sure that it's Green Tea, I've drank once and sworn that I will not put it at the menu of my Seaside Shack. But now, I believed that Green Teas are relaxing.

"I shouldn't stay for long, my body will get wrinkled."

I stepped out of water and washed myself with soap and normal water. In her soap rack, I saw a note again.

**_'Use the white soap, the one with a shape of a circle._**  
**_-Claire_**  
**_P.S, Don't you dare to use the boxed one or else!'_**

_Is she a sadist?_

I'm curious about this soap of her, I maybe an idiot (from Claire, Rick and Gray) but I'm not idiotic enough to try that... I don't want to see the hospital ceiling first thing when I woke up. But I really am curious about this soap, maybe I can get out some info when I told that I've used her priced soap.

Worried about Claire and chicken boy, I leaned at the wooden door, hoping that I can hear something.

"Is that so... You like challenges don't you?"

"It depends."

After that statement from Claire, both of them gone silent.

_Darn... I missed the good part._

Then I heard faint laughs, I'm sure it was them, well who else could it be? After that, dead silence again. I sighed, I decided to out of her bathroom (with my clothes on of course).

I saw Rick sitting on the floor and Claire sitting in her couch, fidgeting her hair. The two of them are ridiculously silent.

_Time to break the fucking ice._

"Hey Claire! I used your boxed soap! Damn, it smells good!" I grinned

I expect her to glare and start kicking or punching me, but it seems like, I was wrong... She freaked out.

Me and Rick were both taken aback, we could only widen our eyes then he elbowed me and whispered 'fix it'.

"H-hey Claire! It's just a joke! I didn't use it!"

She stopped from freaking out and a sigh of relief escaped from her lips then she grabbed my ear and Claire started pulling it.

"You bastard! Don't ever use a joke like that!"

I only grimaced in pain and pleaded for the blonde's mercy.

**-Present-**

I sigh as I recall those events.

I thought I can get information out of Claire on how she felt about Rick or what the deal about that boxed soap. Why the hell did she freaked out when I pranked her that I used that? And now, I can't squeeze out some info from Rick too...

_What does he really feel about Claire?_

_What does Claire really feel about him?_

And why the hell do I care? It's between the two of them anyway... But I can't get out this strange feeling... Whenever I see Claire being happy or shy because of Rick, my chest tightens, that it's so hard to breath... Is this what they called 'jealousy'?

_I'm thinking too much again..._

And... Why does it feel like whenever I touch or hear her voice I feel so nostalgic?

Dang it! Why can't I sleep this off just like chicken boy told me?! My head's messing with me! I can't fucking think straight!

I decide to go out and breathe for fresh air. I need clear my head... Damn brain...  
My gaze turned to Claire's house, her lights are still on. I want to ask something straightly from her. I shook my head, giving up on that thought. She's going to kill me if I wake her up in the middle of the night. I ended up sitting under her apple tree.

I've always loved the breeze at night, it calms but it's not enough to completely ease my mind. My brain is so occupied with irrational thoughts, I can't think normally or should I say, I can't use my brain now.

I sighed again "Stupid brain, occupied with stupid and irrational thoughts." I looked at the sky... There so many stars, they are liked the fishes in sea, I don't really know how many exactly they are and just like the fish, they occupy the sky. I have always envied the sea, even though it's a sea, it always got surrounded, fishes or humans, while me... People never liked me because of my attitude... Even though they smile to me, I know that they are just faking it. (at least Popuri's not faking it.)

Even Claire, she faked a smile earlier and the weird part is, I didn't like it. I've never felt that before whenever people fake a smile to me... What the heck is wrong to me?!

I sighed... AGAIN...

_Darn, I've been sighing a lot this evening. I've been always like this!_

"Arf!"

I saw her dog running to me. She sat on the ground, wags her tail and sticks out her tongue just like any dog does.

"You lonely, Ino?"

She just barked in response and wagged her tail as if she understands me. I patted my lap, telling her she can sleep there for a while and she did it, it happily ran to me, jumped to my lap and licked my face. Delighted by the dog's cute behavior, I patted its head.

_At least you understands me, little doggie._

I yawned. "Seems like i'm okay to sleep..." I carried her dog off my lap and puts it in her doghouse beside the barn "Goodnight, Ino" I smiled and she barked then I head inside of Claire's barn.

There, I saw Rick sleeping soundly, the position how he slept earlier didn't change. I flopped down in 'my' sleeping bag and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Done~! And the draft for Chapter 6 is done hehe~ Yeah... Sorry this one is short... My bad :D**

**SPOILER: In the next chapter, It's Kai's Side of the Story.**

**Feel free to submit a review regarding this story of mine! Yeah~ But please no bad reviews okay? Love Love~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo Yo Yo! Long time no update *laughs nervously* Well anyways! We are on Chapter 6! A heed of warning! This story is quite confusing (it depends on you) so better use your IMAGINATION! Thanks for those who read this (and for those who only viewed this, really appreciated it, no sarcasm applied.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon and its Characters... Only this fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 6:  
"Have WE, the Mineral Town, met you before?"

**Kai's Side**

A sound of water sprinkling woke me up.

_It's coming from outside_

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked beside me and saw Rick, still sleeping. I put my purple bandana on and went out the barn, half awake.

I expect sunrays to blast into my face but the sky is still dark and stars decorating it. I heard Claire say hi to me and waved her hand, she's watering the plants with a hose. I asked her what time is it and she shows a '5' in her hand.

_She's already awake in 5 in the morning?_

"Hey Claire, I thought that you're not a morning person? You seem really happy today."

"Oh shut up. It will be a waste if I start my 3rd day of my Summer me being gloomy." she gave me a cat smile

_I think I saw that smile before..._

"Need some help?" I grinned

"Sure! If you insist!" she smiled but something's behind that.

"What can I do for you, Lady Claire?" I bowed like a butler serving his mistress.

"Can you feed, Dori?"

"D-dori?"

I'll bet my snow cone that's her chicken

"It's my hen, Dori."

_I knew it..._

I scratched the back of my head and slumped my shoulders. She just stands there, a hose in her hand but I think I saw a halo, a horn, an arrow-headed tail and two but different wings, a wing of an angel and devil. I shook my head, convincing myself that is just my imagination. She eyed me suspiciously and expecting me to whine about the job she gave me.

"Okay... I'll feed your hen, Dori." I looked to her and smiled

She just nods and continues to water her plants then I head inside of her chicken coop.

I see it... The fowl of hell. It's pecking the feeding box then the hen noticed me. It looked at me with its scary eyes. I cringed a little, inhaling deeply, I gathered my courage to go inside fill its feed box. I carefully walk towards the feed container and Dori just followed me with its piercing gaze.

_Her eyes are glowing red!_

I just put the feed inside the box quietly, when I complete placed the feed I sighed then cluck, I looked down. The hen is there, looking at me straightly. I felt my legs numb and I went pale.

_I'm finished..._

It clucks again, flapped its wings and pecked the feeds loudly. I was surprised it didn't attacked rather killed me. I smiled weakly and tip-toed to the door, not making a sound.

I finally got out of the chicken coop. I heaved a sigh. Then I saw Claire peering to me, a worried looked pasted in her face. I smiled and thank her for being worried for me.

"What? No, I'm worried about Dori... I'm worried that you must have made her in a _Tandoori Chicken_(**A/N: Google is your friend**)." she grinned

Disappointed, I pouted and sulk like a child. She pinched my cheek and told me that she's just pulling my leg.

"Of course I'm worried about you douche bag. Dori might murder you there... Things could get messy... He he he~." she laughed

A chill ran down to my spine. I noticed that Rick is nowhere to be seen and asked her about, she said that Rick just left because he needs to take care of their chickens.

Is there anything other than chickens that occupies his brain?

She just smiling there, watering her plants in complete silence. The way she smiled, I think I've seen it before. I looked around and scratched my head then huffed, gathering myself.

"You know..." she blurted out "If you want to ask something, ask away... You don't have to steel yourself. You look like a guy wanting to confess his feelings to a dense girl." she looked sideways still watering her plants.

_Well... Here goes nothing._

"Uh..." those are the only words I can out.

"Uh? What the hell was that?"

Damn it! I can't ask her here! It's uncomfortable to ask while I'm in her territory!

"Spit it, you douche." she hissed

"I cannot ask you here... I'm getting this feeling that once I ask you, Dori's gonna peck me to death." I averted my gaze from her.

_Nice excuse._

She tilted her head in confusion then smiled faintly "O-okay? I can cope with it, I guess?"

I sighed and then remembered something "Hey, are you free this afternoon?"

"Well, yeah... I have a lot of free-time after I feed my cow and forage since you and Rick made my job more easier anyways." she humored and grinned.

"Do you know that shack beside Zack's house?" I asked and she nodded

"Great! Can you come by there?" I flashed her a smile.

"Sure, I don't what the hell are you planning but I'll ride your drift, Pineapple Kai." she sneered

"Fuck it Claire, stop calling me that fucking name." I glared at her but she just shrugged it off. "Well... I'm going back to the inn, smell yah later Claire."

"Yeah see you later bonehead." She waved a goodbye to me and I waved back.

There's something in my mind that is telling me that when I saw Claire at the end of Spring that wasn't the first time I've seen her but I can't put my finger on it. Yeah, I have been in this town since I was a kid and as usual, I'm here during Summer every year but the different is I was send here by my old man and my mother so I can say that me, Rick, Popuri, Karen, Ann and Gray have known each other since we are just little brats. But Claire? No matter how many times I racked my brain, I can't remember where and when I've first met her and I don't even know if she's been here before.

I walked myself to the inn and there I saw Ann looking at the sky, spacing out. It seems like she's thinking about something.

I tapped her shoulders, she blinked and then looked at me. She greeted 'good morning' to me and looked at their flowers. I tilted my head in confusion and she looked at me then sighed.

"Hey Kai... You've been here since you're just a little snot, right?" she raised an eyebrow and I nod.

"You know I've been thinking since the 2nd week of Spring." she placed her chin in her hand and squinted her eyes.

"Y-yah? And what is it? Is it connected to me when I was a midget?" it's my turn now to raise an eyebrow and she nods.

"Don't you get a feeling that... You've met Claire before? Before she brought 'his' farm?" she closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

_So she's getting that feeling that too... I thought I was the only one._

"Yeah..." she opened her eyes and nodded in satisfaction the crossed her arms in front of her chest. I asked her if she asked the others, she just shook her head and told me that the only ones she asked is me and her dad, Doug. He told her that he too, had a slight feeling that they've seen Claire before.

_What the heck is going on here?_

Ann clasped her hands and smiled then offered me a breakfast as thanks for my answer.

"What kind of reasoning is that Orange? That was just a feeling. We can't be sure that we really have met her before." I whined

"Geez... You don't understand! I'm going crazy just by the thought of it! I never have imagined that there are some people get that feeling too!" she exaggerated while pushing me inside the Inn.

I sat on the stool and Doug came out with a plate of grilled fish with rice and a glass of pineapple juice. He placed it in front of me and I started to tuck in. The innkeeper grabbed his towel and the glass beside the phone and started to wiped it. I ate in silence while Ann continued to sweep the floors of their Inn.

_It's quiet..._

"It's damn too quiet here downstairs."

Me and Ann looked at the source of the voice. It's Mr., Grumpy. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms.

"You complain a lot you know? Whenever we're making noise, you bark. Whenever we're silent, you bark too... Fuck Gray... Is there anything you're great other than complaining? Hell, I'm sure that you didn't even know that we don't give a fuck about that." Ann hissed, still sweeping the floors.

He just rolled his eyes "Fuck off Orange, I don't even give a shit about you." he walked past the waitress and made his way to the counter then took a seat, 3 stools away from me. "Just do your fucking job and bring me an OJ."

Ann gritted her teeth and hits Gray's head with her broom. The blacksmith grimaced in pain and the waitress walk to their kitchen, before going inside, she gave Gray 'the finger' and stuck her tongue out then made her way to their kitchen.

I snickered and Mr. Grumpy glared at me, I continued eating while containing my laughter.

"Good thing Doug went inside his room after some few wipes in his glass." I grinned still snickering

"How's that good? And could you stop snickering Kai? It's ticking me off." he heaved a heavy sigh.

"That broom was just the low level Gray... I don't know what Doug's going to do if he happened to hear you. He might- no, not just might, he will break your bones and Ann will do the rest. Even though you're his son, she's his 'unica hija' anyway . I don't want that." I smiled, not looking to the blacksmith.

"That's nice of you..." he said with a sarcastic voice "But I don't need your pity, Idiot." he combed his messy morning hair with his hand.

"Oh... I'm not worried about you or whatever. I'm worried that they might make me do something to you that I'll (maybe) regret." I grinned maliciously

He raised an eyebrow "What is it?"

"Disposing your rotting corpse."

Gray knitted his forehead "Jerk." he dusted off his hat and put it in his head. I just snickered. "He's not going to do that, just like you stated earlier, I'm his son..."

The waitress went out of their kitchen with an Orange juice in her hand. She slammed the glass in the counter, the blacksmith glared at her and Ann flicked his forehead. She walked past Gray but before she completely walks away, she knocked off Gray's hat and pulled a handful lock of Gray's hair, let it go and scrammed. I hear her, laughing at her room upstairs. I snickered again and looked at the carrot headed boy, I saw his eyebrow twitched in irritation and gritted his teeth. He picked up his hat that fell in the counter and put it again in his then he drank his Orange Juice in one gulp.

"Shit this..." he murmured and stands up.

"Going to work?"

"What the hell does it looks like to you?" he hissed and completely went out of the inn.

Since we are kids, Gray never liked talking to Ann, he doesn't even liked her while Ann likes to bug him. There this one time when she offered a candy and him to eat it and Gray swatted her hand, making the candy fall to the ground. Ann cried so loudly and he doesn't care. I gathered my courage and asked him why he doesn't like Ann.

_'Her mom stole Dad...' _he said.

That when I learned, Ann was Gray's half sister. Since then, we never talked about but it until now... but she hasn't learned that...

I sighed and called her, yelling that I'm done eating and left the Inn.

A breeze of Summer wind welcomed me the moment I entered the beach and walked towards a small shack beside Zack's house. I unlock the door and went inside. It's been a while since I'm inside of this shack. I looked at corner and I saw silhouette, a silhouette of a weeping boy and a kid with short hair and wears a glasses comforting the boy. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the corner again, there was nothing...

_Was that one is part of my memories?_

I shook my head and shrugged it off. I grabbed my broom and rag and started to clean the shack.

It took a while to clean the shack completely dust free. I wiped my forehead and opened my cell phone to check the time, it's 11 in the morning already. I went behind the counter and made a snow cone with my personal syrup, Pineapple syrup. I took a seat on a stool by the counter started to eat my snow cone.

"Hey! Kai! Where are you?"

I heard Claire's voice. I stick my head out of the doorway and saw her, standing beside my shack, hands in her waist and she repeatedly tapping her feet at the sand then she saw me. I made a 'Maneki-Neko' (**A/N: Search it in Google**) pose and started to move my hand up and down and smiled at her.

"Welcome!"

"If you do that... The effect of the Maneki-Neko will be useless." she grinned at me.

"Aww come on!" I slumped my shoulders

"Why are you there anyway?" she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

"You don't know? I own this shack." I flashed her my teeth and pounded my chest with my fist. She made a quiet and long 'oh' and then smiled. I invited her to go inside.

She took a seat on a stool and she happily turned around to observe the inside of the shack. She told me that it feels like she feels that she's underwater and at the sky. I raised an eyebrow on that statement.

"Because the sky has the same color with your shack! It's sky blue, besides... I like the sky." I looked straightly at her and she looked upward with a smile pasted in her face.

I remember that day, when Claire looked so peaceful when she faced the skies.

_She really does love the sky._

I smiled and asked her what she wants, the farmer said she wants a snow cone with a strawberry syrup in it. I turned to my snow cone maker and started making her snow cone. At my back, I heard her tapping her phone with a bubble type sound. She seemed to be texting someone, I guess?

I finished making her snow cone and placed it in front of her. She stopped using her phone and took a spoonful of it in her mouth, I sat next to her. She continued to tap her smart phone while her spoon in her mouth. I took a peak and saw that she's playing a game.

That explains why her phone is in landscape.

She seemed to be playing a RPG game and she's serious with it. I asked her what she's playing and she said that it's a game named _'Eclipse of Illusion'(_**A/N: A Mobile RPG game made by KEMCO and one of favorites**). She didn't take her gaze off her game and just continued to tap her phone. I just continued to eat my near-to-melt snow cone in silence. Only the sound and the battle voices of her game is the only sound that can be heard inside the shack then she sighed and paused her game. I looked at her and saw that she's looking at me seriously.

_Is she gonna kiss me?_

She opened her mouth and started talking "Before I start, I want to tell you that I am not going to kiss you."

_Ack!_

"I want to know why you called me here in this shack." she tilted her head to the side.

"Oh that..." I wandered my gaze around the shack. "I know this is an idiotic question." I paused and scratched the back of my head.

"No surprise about that. You are already an idiot." she butted in

"A-anyway... I want to ask you..." I looked at her eyes seriously "Have we met before?"

After my question, silence filled the air. We sat there, staring at each other. I didn't cringe or fidget, showing her how serious I am for the first time. After the long silence, she closed her eyes and let out a small chuckle and smiled at me.

"I don't think so..." she answered without hesitation.

I slumped my shoulders, she answered it immediately but why does it feel like i'm not satisfied with her answer.

"Is that all? Then I'll excuse myself." She stood up and patted my shoulder. "See you later."

_She said it... Straightly from her... She didn't._

"So you've felt it too?"

I looked at the doorway and saw Rick leaning. I nod.

"Kai... Now is not the time to ask her that... We're not sure." he narrowed his eyes and left.

I placed my hands in my forehead.

_Damn..._

* * *

**Yey~! Done! And the draft for Chapter is already done too! Hurrah for me! **

**Feel free to submit a review regarding this story of mine! Yeah~ But please no bad reviews okay?**

**BTW... Can anyone tell me what does 'AAU' stands for? XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a while people! We are now on Chapter 7! Yey for 80 views! Love you guys, heart heart! For those who read the previous chapters, you already knew my warning and be sure to use your IMAGINATIONS! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon and its Characters... Only this fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 7:  
'Yume'

_Promise..._

**Claire's Side**

I didn't slept properly last night because of that dream. It's not a nightmare... It's just one of the events that the person named LIFE gave me. I slouched at my couch watching 'My Dear Princess' in my television with my hand raised with a remote, grasping it. I already watered my plants fed my animals and played with Ino and here we are, slouching in the couch.

I heard a knock in the door and I didn't pay any attention to it but the knocking still continued. Irritated, I sighed and made a sleepy face then open my door. I saw Rick, his face is flushed and he looked away, suddenly hit by a realization, I looked down and realized that the 4 buttons in my bloused was unfastened, I flushed and immediately closed it.

I took of my farming clothes and changed to my blue blouse and black jogging pants.

"You can look now..." I said, still looking down. He looked at me and smiles nervously. "What brings you here?"

He combed his orange hair "I didn't see you in town today so I decided to see you myself." he chuckled.

I asked him what time it is, he looked at his watch and told me that it's already 3 at the afternoon.

_I lose track of time._

We just stand there with red faces, Rick cleared his throat and asked me why am I in a blouse. I replied that since i'm done with my farm work I decided to change clothes. He smiled and averted his gaze from mine.

"It's weird to see you in different clothes. Not in a bad way..."

_Did he just compliment me?_

"Is that compliment?" I looked at the ground.

"You can say that..." he smiled at me warmly making my face more flushed than before.

I wandered my gaze everywhere and then looked at him, thanking him nervously.

He tilted his head and looked inside my house, a playful smile appeared in his face. "Watching 'My Dear Princess' I see..."

I looked behind me and saw that my T.V. is still on and the show 'My Dear Princess' was being aired. "Ah... Maybe, I was sleeping anyway..."

He widens his eyes "I didn't know... I must've woke you up." he hung his head in embarrassment.

I shook my head, smiled warmly and told him it's okay, that there's no harm done.

_Since it's you._

I felt my face flush again and shook my head again at that thought. Rick tilted his head and a worried look pasted in his face. I invited him inside to eat some snacks which he shyly accepted.

I let him seat on my couch and I went to my kitchen to get the egg pie I made this morning and 2 glasses of iced tea. I carried those to my sala (**A/N: Living room in Spanish which is a Filipino Term too.. Huh...**) and placed it in my small table that is surrounded by my three couch. I saw that Rick's happily patting Ino's head then I remembered again, that one from my dreams.

A kid with a short hair patted me and strokes my hair while I am crying. He's wearing this warm smile and little by little, I stopped from shaking and crying then he pulled me to a tight embrace.

_I wasn't sure if that was a dream or a memory... My memory is so foggy like someone locked it away._

Rick called my name many times and Ino barked and barked. I looked at the two of them, both are frowning. I gave them a reassuring smile and said that they shouldn't worry about me. The poultry owner patted the seat beside him with a warm smile in his face. I did what he told me and I offered him a slice of my egg pie. He took a bite and his shone and complimented my egg pie on how delicious it. My cheeks warm up again with his compliment.

_I've been blushing a lot whenever i'm with this guy._

I sighed quietly in that thought. The two of us ate our egg pie while talking about various things and some parts on how is my life in the city and then it happened by I slipped my tongue about one thing.

"You know, i've been having these weird dreams." I just realized what I said and covered my mouth with my hand. Rick looked at me suspiciously, I desperately change the subject "But that is not really important anyway!" I laughed nervously.

"Claire..." He called my name in a low voice. I didn't looked at him, I stayed on looking at the floor "Claire..." He called me again but this time, his sounded angry. I cringed in fear "Look at me, please."

I don't have the guts to look at him, i'm afraid... but I don't know the reason. I heard him called my name again, I have no choice but to look at him but immediately averted my gaze from his.

_I can feel my heart beating fast..._

Rick patted my head and gave me a small smile to reassure me, I looked up to him and there I saw his eyes, his sky blue eyes. I smiled faintly.

"Claire... You can tell me if you ever have a problem... I can be all ears for you."

"I thought Karen was whenever she's drunk." I joked

Finally, he gave me a warm smile. "Yah, but... I might prefer yours."

I laughed softly and closed my eyes, steeling myself to tell him about my so called dreams. "Those dreams... They've been re-occurring to me since I was 8. But they don't appear every night. I'm confused... They looked so real..." I can feel my tears swell up and I started crying without me noticing it. "I don't know either why am I hurt whenever I remember them or whenever I wake up of those dreams... I just...don't understand." I hiccuped as I explain to Rick what's happening to me.

I cried and cried in front of Rick, I can hear him getting near me, he wiped my tears with thumbs and he has a worried frown playing in his lips. I broke down more, this time, I found myself being enveloped in his arms. I widen my eyes and I stopped breathing for a moment.

_My... My heart... it's beating so fast... I don't want him to hear that..._

I buried my face in his chest and hugged him back, he stroke my hair just like that kid did in my dreams... It feels so natural, it's like i've felt this warmness in someone else's hug. I can feel his breath in my head and how his chest moves up and down from his breathing, I can even hear his heartbeat, it has a nice rhythm.

Is Popuri's outburst is true? Is this over protective, chicken lover and nervous wreck of a brother who wears a stupid round glasses and a ridiculous white band to keep off his bangs from his blue as the sky eyes have stolen my heart? The one who makes me blush hard all the time and makes me hard to breathe whenever I looked to his eyes, is it really him?

_Yes... That's Rick... I've only realized now... I was swoon by this person who is hugging me now._

I tighten my embrace to Rick and he just let me do so. We sat there, hugging each other... It feels like the time was slowly running. He released me from his hug, I looked at his eyes and he looked into mine.

_It's wavering..._

His face came close to mine slowly, I closed my eyes, but I didn't feel his lips touched mine but instead I felt it in my forehead. A large pang strikes my heart. I know why he did that...

_Because he's been in love with Karen._

It's okay for me, I completely understand, as long as he's beside me, even just for now it's okay... You cannot change someone's feelings that easily especially when that someone was already in love with an another person who's greater that you.

He separates from me and I looked away. He just looked around my house and then scratched the back of his head. I opened my mouth to speak.

"T-thanks a l-lot for comforting me... And sorry... If I cried a lot" I staggered on my words.

"It's okay, I'm glad I can help." he smiled and stood up "Till we meet again." and with that he left.

After he completely left, I sunk down to my floors and touched my forehead. The heat from his lips is lingering. I sigh.

_I'm such an idiot..._

Falling for a guy who already loves someone... I don't even know why I've fallen for him and that's pure weird. I lie on my floor and looked at my ceiling. I've remembered one of my principles...

**_'Never fall in love with a guy who already loved someone'_**

I just broke that principle, mum and dad always remind me that principles must be fulfilled even if that hurts. My family has this stupid motto 'To be a man of your word is to be worth of a man's trust' which I have to abide.

I closed my eyes and I slowly drift off to sleep.

"Claire...Yohoo..."

_Why is the world shaking? I heard a voice, was that Yuu calling me for Tea Time?_

"Yuu... Will there be a brioche or a funnel cake?"

"Who the hell is that?! Hey!"

_I want brioche..._

"CHOMP!"

"H-hey Claire! For heaven's sake! Wake Up! And stop biting me in the head!"

I woke up the instant I heard someone yelled in pain. The first thing I knew, I was biting Gray's head and there was a guy with brown hair that is tied into a ponytail by the doorway, it was Cliff. Embarrassed, I stopped biting him. I sit on the floor and looked on it.

"Geez... I never thought you are a heavy sleeper." Gray fixed his hair after I messed it by me, biting his head.

"Sorry..."

"And... I am not a brioche..." his eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Yeah no kidding, last time I ate some, It doesn't taste like hair." I sneered, mocking him

I heard him growled and I turned my attention to the guy by the doorway who is still dumbfounded by my earlier behavior. I called his name and he replied 'hi' with a nervous smile playing in his face. I asked Gray why is he here and said the same with Rick. I nod in satisfaction and stand up, dusting off my pants and looked at my wall clock.

_It's past 7 already..._

"Do you still need something?" I turned to them.

"No, we just came here to check you up and it turns out you're more than fine." Gray sighed and I saw Cliff chuckled "Well... We will be on our way. See yah."

"Ciao."

The two of them left my farm. I stretched again and yawned. I tried to remember what happened before I slept at the floor but I can't remember a thing or two... I rack my brain once more but nothing. I shrugged my shoulders and went to my kitchen to make a dinner.

I ate a baked corn under my apple tree and enjoyed the sight of stars twinkling in the night sky. I remember one of my so-called dreams. I was playing with this kid near the lake, it was night too. We just snuck out of our houses to play with each other more. I sighed and took a bite at my food.

_Why the hell do I even remember that and can't remember what happen earlier?_

I'm so frustrated, i'm sure if Yuu sees me like this, she'll scold me for sure and she won't let me eat my funnel cake anymore and that will be bad for me. I'm imagining her telling me _'No funnel cake for you!'_ then she'll pout and i'll just stand there and start crying.

I finished eating my corn and decided to turn in for the day. I went inside my house and saw my phone on the floor, ringing and vibrating, I checked it and I was flooded with Yuu's texts to me.

**'How's your day?'**

**'Don't forget to eat you food, Miss.'**

**'Why the heck you're not replying?'**

**'Your dad and mum said hi to you, Miss Claire.'**

**'Are you dead? You're not replying.'**

**'Your mum said that don't forget to brush your teeth.'**

**'Ah and your dad told me that if you ever have an admirer, you have to tell him so he can see the by your dad himself! LOL!'**

"Pffft..."

I laughed at Yuu's texts to me. She'll never stop sending messages to me until I reply to her. Silly... I pressed 'reply'

**'Yuu, slr... I just woke up. What I did today? I only remembered that I just slept all day, I guess?'**

I pressed 'send' and didn't take a minute before she replied.

**'You have been always a sleepyhead, no wonder you don't remember what you did today. Just keep yourself healthy or Mistress and Master will be worried sick' you know how much of a worrywart they are. :3'**

I flopped down in my bed and replied her.

**'And you'll worry yourself to death. Hahaha. LOL.'**

I can imagine how angry she is now, she's never been good at controlling her temper. She once entered a seminar for 'Anger Management' and days later, she was kicked out because of she destroyed the whole place. I can remember how hard we laughed.

She always had been by my side ever since I was a little girl. She'll play by me and protects me if other children gang up to me and she's the one who will comfort me, like that times I cried because of those dreams.

I didn't realized that she replied already.

**'No more funnel cake for you.'**

* * *

**Chapter 7, Done! Chapter 8 next hohohoho! Sorry if this chapter is short! Waaaaah! XD**

**Feel free to submit a review regarding this story of mine! Yeah~ But please no bad reviews okay?**

**Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's been a while! Ame is here! Back in many Persona! So here's the Chaptah 8 of mah Fanfic. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long! Enjoy!**

**For those who read the previous chapters, you already knew my warning and be sure to use your IMAGINATIONS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Harvest Moon nor the characters, only this fanfic**

* * *

Chapter 8:  
Headhunt

**Rick's Side**

I yawned. Me, Pop and mum are eating breakfast. Popuri is happily humming while eating, mum is smiling and me... I just sat there lazily sipped some coffee from my mug.

_I still want to sleep more._

I sipped more coffee and noticed that my coffee is surprisingly sweet. I looked at Popuri and asked her why is my coffee sweet, she grinned and replied that she mixed both the creamer and milk in it. I looked inside my mug and saw that the coffee in it is brown and it has this milk swirl in it. I glared at her and she giggled, at the corner of my eye, I can see mum's shoulders are shaking, probably laughing.

_I hate sweets in the morning._

I pushed my mug away gently and decided to make a black one myself. My sister pouted and mum is smiling. I yawned again and scratched my belly. My mother told us that she's done eating and Popuri helped her to walk to her room. I sat on my seat and started sipping my new brewed coffee, I looked at my watch.

"It's 6:30 in the morning, no wonder mum still wants to sleep."

I sipped again, enjoying the taste of my new coffee then Popuri bonked me in the head. I grabbed my head and hissed at her, she growled at me why I didn't finished the coffee.

"Stupid, you know how I hate sweets in the morning."

"Idiot! That's because you drank lots of booze with Karen last night again!" she placed her hands in her hips.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip again at my coffee "I'm great at holding alcohol, thank you very much."

"Do you even remember when you last drank booze? Hell, Me and Ann have to drag both of you out of your stools!" she pointed me.

"That didn't happen."

She sneered "Hah! Idiot or senile?"

My eye twitched and gave her 'the finger' "I'm not that old, woman!" She gave me 'the finger' too.

Yeah I always drink beer with Karen so there's no way I can get drunk right?

"You know... Claire's weird yesterday." I nearly choke the moment she mentioned Claire.

"H-how so?" I tried to calm myself by sipping my coffee.

"She just went out of her farm to buy some cooking ingredients from Karen's then she went back. I even tried to drag her to the inn to talk with her but she just walked past me, apologizing she can't join me for the day." she frowned.

My chest tightens when she started talking about Claire, I remembered what happen the before yesterday. She looked pale the moment she slipped her tongue about her 'so-called' dreams. She looked small that gave me an intention to hug her.

"Hey! You went to her house the day before yesterday right?! What have you done to my dear Claire!" she started pounding me like a kid.

"I didn't do anything! Moron! We just ate egg pie!"

Popuri stopped pounding me and puts her hand in her opened mouth "You must've complimented her in a bad way!" she pounds her fist in her palm "That maybe it! It's your fucking fault!" she points directly to my face.

"Moron..." I swatted her pointed hand away "I-"

"That's it! You have to apologize to Claire right away!" she grabbed my hand and started dragging me to Claire's farm.

We reached her farm, the plants we planted are already growing, the corns are already tall. There's a sign that she watered them just now, the fields' soil is still damp. My sister dragged me further until we're in front of Claire's door. There's a note sticking into it. Both me and Popuri read it.

_**'If you're seeking for me... I'm currently in the foot of Mother's Hill or in the Beach (which comes first) or both (if that's possible) preparing for something, come back this afternoon or you can seek for me, your choice.**_

_**-Claire (over)'**_

_I knew there will be more_

_**'P. S. Stick this back to my door when you're done reading this. Hahaha! Troll!**_  
_**:P'**_

"What the?"

Popuri grabbed the note and sticked it back to her door and continued to drag me.

"Where the hell are we going?!" I scowled

"We're going for a headhunt, our target is Claire!" she declared with a big smile in her face.

We first went to the foot of Mother's hill. We searched near the lake, near Gotz's house, to the entrance of the spring mine and there's the point we even hike to the peak of Mother's Hill but we didn't saw a blonde haired farmer. Popuri decided to search at the beach.

The two of us were both exhausted when we reached our destination. We looked around the beach but not a single strand of blonde hair were to find. My sister scratched her head and mouthed 'Where is she' then her eyes lit when she found the guy she's crazy at. She ran to him and enveloped him in a big hug. I sighed and rolled my eyes then Kai saw me and waved his hand. Popuri is giving me a scary look, telling me to talk with Bandana boy.

"What are you two sibling doing in the beach early in the morning?"

"We are searching for Claire!" she continued on clinging on Kai.

It looks like she's rubbing her breasts to Kai.

"Claire? She was just here! I didn't saw her but I heard her voice! She was talking with someone. I think she's already at her house."

Popuri nodded and let goes of his arm. She declared that we go back at Claire's and raised her fist to the air. When we are out of Kai's sight, I gave my sister a dirty look.

"You like rubbing that chests of yours to Kai, don't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." she looked away but I saw her smiling.

"You naughty girl."

Once again, we are here, at Claire's farm. Popuri stretched her hand to knock when we heard two people talking. We heard Claire's voice and we can quite make out who is the person is, we may be hear it but it's a small voice that we only hear some words from it. Me and Popuri did not noticed that Claire opened the door and she saw us. She widens her eyes and looked at the two of us.

"Rick, Popuri?" She tilted her head in confusion. "Do you need something?" she asked us casually.

_Why does she acts like she doesn't remember what happened to her before?_

"Yah! Rick told me that he wants to talk to you! He asked me to help him to get in touch with you!" Popuri carelessly blurted out, I face palmed.

"Oh... Okay?"

"Now I've done my deed!" she patted my shoulder and leans "Apologize or you're dead." she whispered. "Ciao!"

I looked at Claire and she smiled innocently. I felt my cheeks warm up, I just rubbed the back of neck. "You know we can talk later, it seems like you have a visitor."

She grinned "Hey! We'll just talk okay?" she yelled.

A hand rose from her couch and gave Claire a 'thumbs up' and the farmer laughed "It might take a while!" this time a sketchpad rose.

**_'Sure! Take your time!'_**

Claire nodded and stepped out of her house. "Let's talk by the lake." I just nod and she closed the door to her house.

We arrived at the bridge. She leaned forward by the edge of the bridge. I looked at lake, at the corner of my eye, I can see Claire's hair flutter by the wind of Summer. My face flushed more.

_Dang it! Why does my heart beat so fast?!_

"So..."

"Oh yeah! Ah... About the day before yesterday..."

She looked at me with confusion "Huh? Did something happened?"

_What?! She doesn't remember?!_

I was flabbergasted when I knew that she doesn't remember that I almost kiss her in the lips. I immediately made an excuse.

"I want to apologize!"

"For what?" she raised an eyebrow "And I don't know what you are talking about."

"Well..." I told her what happened that day but I only mentioned the part where she invited me for an egg pie and I used Popuri's stupid theory from earlier as an excuse. "So! I'm really sorry!" I looked down and closed my eyes.

Silence filled the air of the forest. I don't hear Claire's voice but I can hear the sound of my heartbeat. The wind blew and I still can't hear her voice. I cracked open an eye and saw that she's staring at me, a tinge of redness is visible in her face.

"I didn't mean to offend you or something! I just want to be honest since you told me that you don't like people who are lying to you!" I blurted out without second thoughts. She just looked to me without saying anything while I'm apologizing like an idiot, well I am at least that's what Popuri always telling me.

_This silence is taking forever._

I hear someone snickered, I raised my head and I saw a laughing blonde girl. She saw me look at her and stopped then she cleared her throat.

"Is this all? You're apologizing about the pie?" she giggles "That is just fine. I admit I'm not really a great baker or cook but thanks for giving your opinion regarding my pie, Rick." she smiles widely.

I feel so bad, lying to this girl and faking that I thought that her pie is not good. Why does she have to forget about that? It's a shame, she seems so elated when she heard me compliment her pie.

_Harvest Goddess, please forgive me._

"Yeah..." I slumped my shoulders "But really Claire... I'm so sorry, I really felt bad about praising your pie in a bad way."

The farmer sighed and slapped my shoulder. "Don't be a downer, Mr. Byrde! You're going to look like an old man!"

"I'm not that old."

"So let's turn that frown, upside down, alright?" She flashed her teeth making me smile too.

_I want to see more of her smiles._

The two of us walked back to her farm together. I bid her a goodbye and started to walk home. While walking, a strange feeling overcame me, a feeling of happiness and confusion. I'm happy to see Claire's smile but confused of one thing.

Why in the world Claire forgot what happened?

**Claire's Side**

I just came back from my talk with Rick, after he left, the color red invades my face and my heart didn't stopped from beating so fast.

_Can't breathe!_

I calmed myself so she can't see me, being so flushed like this. I have never blushed so much in my entire life! And I blame Rick.

"My, my... What a cute color indeed! It suits your fair skin tone, Miss Claire."

A small girl with a squeaky but cute voice came out of my house.

I looked down "Y-yuu! I didn't see you there!" I snickered.

Her eye twitched "Are you making a pun regarding how small I am?"

"Just a little bit." I laughed.

She narrowed her eyes and threw her Cresent Moon Plushie to my face. I stumble backwards and landed on my behind. She picked up her plushie and hugged it again. I rubbed my face and pouted at her. She looked at me expressionless and sighed.

"Stop pouting, you lobster."

The two of us entered the house, Yuu sat on the sofa opposite to mine. We just drank tea and ate cake just like we do back at home. I don't know why the heck Yuu came here.

I looked at the small girl infront of me, she sipping tea so refined. I sighed and sipped a tea, I think back what happened earlier. Rick is apologizing to me because of he said to me that the pie I made doesn't taste good. Now that I think of it I think I remember making a pie the day before yesterday but further than that... I don't remember a single thing.

_Darn._

"Stop remembering things or your brain will explode."

I realized that Yuu is still in my house, drinking tea. She looked at me with a serious face and with a frown. She sighed and told me that I shouldn't force myself from remembering. She always reminds me that, whenever I want to remember something, my head hurts that it feels like it's going to crack my head in half. I asked her why it always like that, she could only reply that, she is not a doctor so she doesn't have any idea why does that happen to me. Yuu, irritably took a bite of chocolate cake and she's pouting, I giggled.

"So, who's the guy?"

I nearly choke at her question, I quickly ran to my kitchen and drank some water. I coughed and coughed while I hear faint snicker, it obviously belongs to Yuu. I inhaled deeply and stomped, I walk to her and grabbed both of her cheeks and I started stretching it. She squirmed widely, wanting to let go of my grip. Yuu started slapping the back of my hand and I slightly tighten my grip but she found a way for me to loosen my grip in her cheeks, she pinched the back of my hands hardly.

"That's cheating!" I yelled

"No it's not! It's called tactics!" she sticks out her tongue to me.

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

Both of us glared at each other. While glaring at her I saw a palette of red glowing in her cheeks, probably because of what I did earlier. I contained my laughter and she raised an eyebrow, I turned away.

"I know you're laughing Miss Claire! You're too obvious, your shoulders are shaking!"

I turned to her again and I saw her puff her cheeks. Can't contain it anymore, I laughed loudly and grabbed my stomach. She glared at me and asked me again why but I just laughed. I laughed and laughed at the point where there's tears are starting to flow out of her blue eyes, she sniffed loudly and started sink in the floor. I immediately stopped laughing and ran to her side then she started crying.

"Yuu! Don't cry! I didn't mean to laugh! You're too cute to cry! Please!"

I shook her shoulders but she didn't stop. I only think of one thing and I won't like it

Or my name is Ame, and is not...

"Okay Yuu... In your next visit, my funnel cake is yours, alright? Please, just stop crying." I smiled nervously.

"Okay!" she smiled and stood up.

I just sat on the floor, dumbfounded and she smiled there devilishly. I sighed in frustration.

"Be sure to keep your word Miss Claire!"

"Yeah yeah." I scratched my head in irritation and stand up.

"So... Who's the guy from earlier?"

I looked at her with my eyes wide and drop my jaws, Yuu wears a cat smile in her lips. Once again, my cheeks warm up again and a few seconds, I shook my head.

"He's Rick..." I averted my gaze from hers.

"Hmmm hmmm..." she nods and nods then smiled "That's all I need to know!" she looks at my wall clock and tells me that it's time for her to go back and she can't stay that for long.

I walk her to the dock and used the road at the south of my farm, making sure no one sees us. At the beach, Zack is there waiting for the violet headed girl that is with me. Yuu boarded and the boat started to leave the shore, she tiptoed and waved her hand goodbye which I replied with the same gesture.

After the few minutes the boat left, I sat on the sand and felt the breeze of the Summer breeze against my skin.

_I want to know._

I wanted to remember about what happened to me HERE. I know I have been here in Mineral Town before and that promise I made to him before I left, but further than that, I can't remember anything.

_Why can't I remember it?_

* * *

**Chapter 8 done! I already wrote a draft for Chapter 9! Who's ready?**

**Spoiler for next Chapter: It's Yuu's Journal Entry! but half of it is Rick's side :3**

**Anyways! Thanks for the nearly 200 views in this fanfic! Thanks for continuously supporting this (even though you just viewed (No sarcasm applied), still thanks!) Many loves from yours truly, Ame-chan**

**Feel free to submit reviews in here! No bad ones though!**

**PS: I suck at making Fanfics, Summaries and the like XD **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ame's again here! Here's Chapter 9! Phew~! That took me a while to edit it!**

**Before you go on ahead, for you to further understand the story (and chapter), please your IMAGINATION!**

**WARNING: CLIFFHANGER CONTENT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon, it's characters and the like (except Yuu, that's mine) except this story :3**

* * *

Chapter 9:  
A call for Rick

**Yuu's Side**  
_**'Journal of Mine after Miss Claire Iory left'**_

_Journal entry No. 37_  
_This my 37th journal entry after she left the mansion to spread both of her two different wings to run a farm at Mineral Town._  
_I visited Miss Claire yesterday to 'his' farm which Miss owns now. When I arrived there, the blow of the wind of Summer is so refreshing unlike the wind here in the city._  
_Before the day of my visit, I told the young Miss if she can tell the boatman, Mr. Zack to pick me up at the pier before sunrise so that no one suspects her of where she really came from. Nobody at that town really knows 'yet' that she is from a noble family even so, she doesn't really act like one but sometimes you can get a hint that she is because of how she speaks. Miss really wants to hide but not because she hates her family, but she wants to get along with other people disregarding her status in the society. She wants to hide me because of I am her mentor and servant at the same time even though I look like a kid, they might get a hint about it because of how I act and speak, I am just occasionally foul-mouthed and I blame Miss Claire for it._  
_I arrived at the farm and saw how beautiful it is than the last time I saw it few years back, she invited me inside her house and it was surprisingly clean, here at home, her room is a jungle. But that farm house is neat and organized, I teased her about how proud am I and she pinched my cheek._  
_The two of us enjoyed talking regarding how's her life there and she told me that she won on a swimming contest. Miss has always been a good swimmer but never entered a contest unless someone challenges her. She even asked me what happened at the past like she always does but I always brush it off by telling her that I know nothing because I'm just her servant and I am not allowed to know what happened and at the same time, I am not a doctor, I'm always relieved that she always give up asking me so easily._  
_While sipping some tea with young Miss, we heard faint noises outside. She decided to check it out, I don't really need to hide, the back of her sofa is big enough to conceal me anyway._  
_I heard a girl's voice bidding farewell to the guy she's together with and he and Miss Claire are the ones are talking now, I sipped my tea and seems the boy noticed my presence and excused himself by telling her that they can talk tomorrow but Miss declined. She told me that they are going out for a talk, I raised my hand and gave her a 'thumbs up' and she reminded me that it's going to take a while, I raised a sketch pad with the words _**'Sure! Take your time!'**_ written on it, luckily that sketch pad is just beside me._  
_After Miss Claire closed the door I switched on my 'spy mode' and went after them. Both of them are at the bridge of the lake, both are silent then after a few moments the guy started to talk. She looked at him with a confused look in her face and told him that she doesn't know what he was talking about, the guy stood there in surprise and I can make sure that he's thinking _'She doesn't remember?!'_, it seems to me that something had happened. He immediately made an excuse and apologized to her, what a pathetic excuse if you ask me, but Miss can be naive sometimes because of no matter how much of a foul mouthed girl she is, her innocence gets ahead of her... Well... Sometimes._  
_I looked at Miss and saw that she's blushing, she never blushed when a guy talks to her, not even once. I started to get the idea that she like LIKE him. Once I sensed that their conversation is over, I immediately went back to her house and pretended that I didn't went after them and eavesdropped on their conversation. Miss came back and she was awfully caught off guard at my question._

_"Who's the guy?"_

_I asked her twice and she answered me the second time I asked her, his name is Rick. I want to explain to him about Miss's situation. Before I step out of the boat, I asked the boatman, Mr. Zack for the telephone number of the Inn, Miss once called me using the telephone there. I'll make sure to make a call later._

_This is a long journal entry about her leaving us but it's all worth it, just for my student, Miss Claire._

_Note to Self: Next time I visit there, the funnel cake I brought to her is mine._

**Rick's Side**

_That was anticlimactic..._

"I just had the feeling that someone's going to talk to me later..." I looked around and shrugged my shoulders.

It's the 7th of Summer but I can still feel the wind of Spring brushing against my skin. The two of us talked yesterday and I can't remove the feeling of guilt inside of me.

_I lied to Claire._

I sighed as I sat at the bench beside Jeff's Store. It's Tuesday and they're closed but I like to spent time lousily seating at this bench, it's the only thing I only do in my free time anyways. I don't feel like talking with Karen now, she might no she'll force me to drink beer again with her, it's not like I hate talking to her but whenever she's drunk, Karen has a habit of rambling on non-sensual things and starts making noises at the inn. In the end, she'll throw up and I'm the one who's going clean it up. But, there's sometimes that she will cry and tell me her feeling... When the two of us are alone, and the only time we're alone when I walk her home. I tend to forget them but I can still remember some of it as bright as a day.

_**'I wish my feelings would reach you'**_

_**'You know, I really like you but you don't notice it.'**_

_**'Why can't you respond to my feelings?'**_

_**Those are the words that burned in my memories, but there's one that I can't really forget.**_

_**'You love Claire, don't you?'**_

I scratched my head furiously as I remember Karen's words. I can't believe she said that, but... Why is it that the half of me doesn't deny it? Does that mean Karen's theory is half true? I don't know anymore...

"Hey!"

Someone hit me in the head. I grimaced in pain and looked at the person who bonked me, it's Ann. She sighed and glared at me, I just rubbed my head and pushed back my glasses that is falling off from the bridge of my nose then I asked her what she wants. The waitress placed her hands in her waist and shouted at me.

"You Moron! Didn't you heard what I just told you?! I said, you have a call at the inn!"

I plugged my ears as she shouts and sighed again. I stood up and asked her who's on the other line, she shrugged her shoulders and replied that she has no idea but she able to confirm one thing, the one who called is a girl. Ann elbowed me and grinned.

"Is that your girlfriend? I thought Karen is?" I pinched her forearm as a response to her question.

We arrived at the inn and I saw Gray, Cliff and of course Kai. The three of them are sitting at the stools at the counter then Doug calls at me, he beckoned at me. He pointed me the inn's telephone and told me that someone wants to talk to me and he's pretty sure that it's a girl, as he said that (loudly), Gray chocked on his corn that he's eating, Cliff choked too, but he's drinking grape juice and Kai does a spit take on his pineapple juice, I just rolled my eyes and answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

_I'm not really good at talking to girls._

"Hello?"

A squeaky yet cute voice resonates in my ears. I replied her with a 'Hello' again. I heard her giggled and ask me if my name is Rick, I nod and answered her with a 'yes' then it's my turn to ask her who she is.

"You remembered the person who visited Mi- err Claire?"

_What's with the err?_

I narrowed my eyes "Yeah, the one who raised the sketchpad yesterday? Am I correct?"

She laughed "Yes, that is me... Oh! I don't want to be rude so I will introduce myself, the name's Yuu anyway."

_She speaks so refined._

"So your name is Yuu..." I said out loud, accidentally.

At the corner of my eyes, I can see the three bachelors dropped their jaws and saying 'what' countless of times. I groaned, the girl at the other end of the line laughed nervously and asked me if I have a cellular phone or a telephone of our own. I looked at the three of them again and turned my back at them, I hold the receiver really close to me and blocked my hand at the speaker.

"Now that you mentioned, I bought one last week... Why do you ask anyway?"

I heard her inhaling deeply then her voice turned into a serious one.

"I have something to tell you, regarding Miiii- I mean C-claire..." at the end of her sentence she muttered 'Darn'.

Hearing her mentioned Claire's name, I squinted my eyes and switched my voice in a serious one too.

"What about her?" I asked her straight forward.

"Um... I'll tell you when you're alone... I only want to tell it to you.."

I rubbed the back of my neck and I told her my cell phone number. She thanked me with a cheerful voice and gave her number too before cutting off the line. I placed the receiver back and thanked Doug. I sneaked a glance at the three and they averted their gaze from me.

I immediately went home and climb to my room to get my cellular phone. I searched my closet and found its box, after took out the box out of my closet, a pair of small round glasses fell out, I looked at it for a moment but shook my head and ignored the glasses.

I opened my cellular phone and checked my load balance, luckily I can send 10 more messages. After finding my phone, I decided to go to the foot of Mother's Hill.

I walk my way through the foot of Mother's Hill, I stopped my tracks at the bridge, thinking this is far enough. I immediately sent a message to Yuu then my phone rang, she's calling. I pressed the 'answer' button and proceed with a 'hello' which she replied back with the same greeting.

"I don't like beating around the bush but I want to say first... That excuse you gave yesterday is rather pathetic..." she stated bluntly.

I was surprised about what she said, how did she knew that was just a lie, an excuse to avoid further more damage... Unless...

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

"Yes, yes I do... And it's my job to look after Miss Claire whenever she's near at me. I have to check up the people that surrounds her... especially guys."

_Job? Miss Claire? Did I heard it right did she called her Miss Claire?_

"If you're wondering why I call her 'Miss Claire' that's because I'm her mentor and servant and that only means one thing."

"She's an aristocrat..." I interrupted.

"Correct-O mundo. But that's not what I am going to tell you. So about yesterday, you were wondering why she doesn't remembering something, were you not?"

I was surprised again for the third time. How?! Perhaps she knows about something about Claire having a 'bad time' on remembering?

"What do you know about it? Spit it out."

"Rick... You have forgotten what transpired there 15 years ago, haven't you?"

_Fifteen years ago?_

I racked my brain for any memories from fifteen years from now but there's none I can remember.

"Oooh~. Too bad..." she said with a 'tsk' "I can't really tell it to you until you remember anything. Even though i'm a 'kid' who likes making people confuse, I'll be kind to you by giving you a hint."

"A hint?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Uh-huh! Just look at a glass round as a moon in full carefully and remember where you got it, okay?" she hung up.

_A Glass round as a moon in full?_

I walk home with a hand on my chin, thinking about Yuu's hint to me. I wear one but it doesn't look like she is referring to mine. While thinking my phone rang, there's a message from Yuu.

**_'In the memories that had faded away, there is a flower with petals of silk and sapphire pollens that dances through the wind but it has no memories.'_**

My eye twitched and I frown. I didn't understand what she meant in her text message, I can't understand it at all. A flower with petals of silk? Is there such kind of flower like that ever existed?!

I scratched my head furiously and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Rick?"

A sweet voice has reached my ears, something tells me that the owner of that voice is the source of my guilt, Claire. Someone tapped me at my shoulder and looked at the person who did it, it turns out it really is Claire. She looked at me with a worried look pasted on her face.

"Are you okay? You've been walking in circles in front of the lake, you look like you're possessed by a doofus."

I looked around and saw a familiar lake and an island cave at the middle.

_I'm still at the foot of Mother's Hill._

I smiled at her and laughed nervously, I saw a tinge of color red in her cheeks and she tilted her head in confusion. I told her that I'm fine and there is nothing she must worry about, Claire narrowed her eyes, observing me carefully then she rolled her eyes.

"If you say so..." she averted her gaze and her cheeks redden more.

Realizing that I can see her cheeks blushes, she turned around. The wind blew and her silky blonde hair fluttered along the wind, like a flower dancing through the breeze in a meadow...

_Wait..._

She turned to me and shouted goodbye then runs to her farm. I looked at the lake.

_Yuu's hint._

"A flower with petals of silk..." I muttered then I remembered Claire's hair, her silky blond hair and how it danced through the wind. I closed my eyes... A fragment of a memory flashed in my mind, there I saw a child whose hair is blond and short. The child smiled at me and said something.

**_I promise... Rick..._**

* * *

**Chapter 9 done! Is any of yah is ready for Chapter 10?! **

**Thanks for the 191 views for this! Kyaaaaah~ Love love y'all!**

**PS: Sorry for the Cliff hanger :3**

**Note: I suck at this...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo Yo Yo! Ame's back here at FanFiction~! Who would have thought many people read this? Well... I don't XD**

**Before going on, please use your IMAGINATION!**

**Disclaimers: You get the idea...**

* * *

Chapter 10:  
Fifteen

**Rick's Side**

When I arrived at our house, I went straightly to my room, I have a hunch that I know where I can find the 'Glass round as the moon in full'. On the floor of my room, there's a pair of small glasses and just like what Yuu said, they are round as the moon in full. I picked it up and flopped down in my bed, I carefully observed the glasses and closed my eyes, remembering where I got it.

I saw that kid again. I heard the kid's voice much clearer than before, it's a girl. Tears are coming out from her sapphire eyes and flowing in her rosy cheeks, I knelt down and patted her head telling her it will be alright but she shook her head and continued crying. Having no choice, I decided to hug her and rubbed her back, she buried her face to my chest. I wanted to hold back my tears but they automatically flowed out of my eyes, sensing me crying, she looked at me and sniffed. Her eyes are wavering with sadness telling me to let my tears flow, she wiped my cheeks with her thumb and holds it, telling me something but I can't hear it, then she gave me her round glasses that she's been wearing then she kissed me in my cheek. At the distance, two people are calling her and a violet haired girl is waiting for her. Before going to them she smiled and said something to me, she told me a promise then she dashed her way to the three people who are waiting for her.

I opened my eyes and saw a familiar ceiling. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my watch to check the time, it's 9 in the evening.

_I skipped dinner._

Still sleepy, I went downstairs and saw Popuri watching a late night show. She's lying down the sofa and she's enjoying on what she's watching. Trying to not to make a noise, I checked the fridge if there is something I can eat.

_It seemed like that they had pork chop for dinner._

Closing the fridge, Popuri appeared in front of me, grinning like a devil in disguise.

"It's pretty peculiar of you to skip dinner, big brother... What did you do on your room huh? Training with your master named Bates?" she looked at me maliciously.

Getting an idea what she meant, I hit her head and gave her 'no' for an answer. She grimaced in pain making her crouch down on the floor and pout. I sighed and asked her what she's watching, Popuri immediately stands up and smiled.

"They are doing a re-run of the first season of 'My Dear Princess'! It's a 24-hour marathon you know!" she clasped her hands and her eyes shone.

"I forgot you're a fan of that show." I returned my attention to the fridge. "Pork chop for dinner?"

She nodded "I was going to make stir fried veggies but we just had vegetable soup last Sunday."

I sighed again and decided to go out of the house to get some fresh air. Before I left, my sister asked me where I am going.

"Outside. Don't stay up so late."

She sticked out her tongue and gave me 'the finger' then she returned on watching her show.

I'm in the streets of Mineral Town, the breeze of summer wind brushed against my skin. I looked at the path beside our house, that's the path through Claire's farm.

_Claire..._

The short haired blonde in my memories, the two of them share the same hair. I'm not sure myself if they are just the same person but whenever I'm close to Claire, I'm getting this feeling that I met her before, even Kai felt it but that can be a coincidence right? If she really is that girl, won't she be wearing glasses too? I'm pretty sure that girl has a bad eyesight.

_I wonder if Claire is still awake._

I realized that I am now in front of the entrance to her farm. Her plants especially the corns danced through the wind, I looked around and spotted the girl I wanted to see, Claire. She's leaning back on her apple tree, reading a book. Sensing that someone is in her farm, she looked up and saw me, I cringed and my cheeks started to heat up.

_I can't breathe..._

Claire smiled and beckoned at me to come near her, like a spell, my feet automatically moved as she signaled me. I can't stop my feet from moving no matter how hard I try, I have no chance on breaking her spell to me. As I come near her, my heart tightens, my heart beats so fast and I can't control my pulse.

_I want to breathe..._

I now stood beside her, she smiled and patted the grass, gesturing that I seat beside her and I did what she said. Claire closed her book and turned her attention to me, for a minute, my breath got stuck in my lungs and my heartbeat is faster than before because of what I saw...

_She's wearing glasses._

The image of the smiling girl in my memories appeared but this time her face is clearer than before... It's the younger Claire, her hair is short, she's wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of shorts and snickers, and of course she's wearing her round glasses.

I unconsciously touched Claire's cheek and looked down. She peered at me and holds my hand that's touching her cheek, a single tear fell down to my cheek and she saw it. The farmer started to worry about me and started throwing questions to me but I shook my head and told her that I'm okay repeatedly. Claire looked away and bit her lip while I continue to cry silently, I stole a glance at her, her cheeks are glowing red.

_She's really cute when she blushes like that..._

I didn't noticed that Claire's face is near mine she's still biting her lower lip, her slender fingers brushed against my skin as she wipes the tears that are flowing down to my cheeks, her actions made my face flush.

This is just like a Déjà Vu, this happened too fifteen years ago, when she first arrived here... I saw her by the lake and she's crying quietly, even though I get nervous around girls, I don't like seeing a girl cry. I sat beside her and asked why she's crying but she just keep saying 'It's nothing, I'm okay.' so many times, worried about the crying blonde girl beside me, I hugged her. She gasped and I told her that she can cry until she wants to stop, the girl sniffed and broke down, she hugged me back and cried loudly in my arms. As the girl cries, I stroke her hair repeatedly. After she stopped crying, I wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

But this time... I'm the one being comforted here. She gave me a faint smile and she placed her forehead against mine, making her face more nearer to mine, Claire looked straightly to my eyes. I can see the moon reflecting not in her glasses but to her sapphire eyes. She cupped my face with her small hands, I touched her hand and opened my mouth to talk.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to worry you..."

She smiled gently "That was nothing, you butt... I'm just worried about you and all." then she giggled and released my face.

Both of us laughed like idiots under her apple tree. She looked at the night sky and smiled.

"You know... I just noticed that the stars tonight are brighter than the previous nights... I wish that they become brighter than tonight whenever I look at them in the next nights in the future."

_Claire has always liked to look at the sky... Now and before._

I touched her hand and smiled, I heard her gasped. "I'm sure they will, Claire..."

She looked down and nods.

This girl... whenever she's blushing I find it adorable, ever since I saw her face flushed the day she won the Swimming Competition. I thought that she's going to show her swimsuit like the other girls but she didn't, instead I saw a Claire who wore a pink tee and an above knee shorts, she even tied her hair in a ponytail but I can tell that she wore her swimsuit, she just concealed it under her clothes.

Time past as we sat under her apple tree, making me wish that the Goddess gives me an ability to stop the time just to be with her much longer than before. But I don't that's gonna happen.

"Rick?"

Both of us looked at the owner of the voice, our eyes widen when we saw who that person is.

"K-karen..."

Claire called her with a pained voiced, her gentle face has disappeared and her smile has been wiped off her face and a sad and pained expression replaced it.

Karen stood there looking at me and Claire back and forth. She bit her lower lip and looked away, I was going to say to something but it was too late, she ran away. Claire poked me and told me that I should run after her, she said that she's worried that something might happen to Karen that she may get herself hurt. I didn't budged but she looked at me with a concerned face.

_She doesn't accept a 'no' for that, does she?_

I winced quietly and ran after Jeff's daughter.

**Kai's Side**

I was walking in the streets of Mineral Town. I yawned and scratched my belly.

I closed up late because I cleaned up Ann's mess she made back at the shack earlier.

**_-Earlier-_**

It's 5:30 in the afternoon, Ann dragged me to my shack, and she also dragged Gray along with me. The blacksmith keeps yelling 'Let me go' at Ann but she just kept dragging us like we are just bag of 1 kilo of trash.

_For a girl, she sure is surprisingly strong._

I said that loudly. "Or maybe..." Ann looked over her shoulder grinning at me. "You're just surprisingly weak."

She turned her attention to the path we're taking while she happily hummed a tune.

We arrived at my shack and she both let go of our wrist. I rubbed my own, looking at the red mark she left and Gray on the other hand...

"What the fuck is this all about Orange?! Don't you know that I should be fucking resting by now?!"

"Fuck it Gray! You'll have your rest later! Unless you want to rest now... Permanently!"

Gray froze for a moment. What Ann said send a chill to my spine. The waitress looked around, confirming if someone besides us is around. She nods and looked seriously at us, Gray and me straighten our backs and we looked at her seriously too.

She gestured us to come inside my shack so we can talk easily.

_Wait... Did she just told us to go inside the shack like she's the one who owns the place?!_

After we went inside, Ann shut the door behind her and cleared her throat. "I don't really like whispering to other people, so..." she smirk "We are going to talk here!" the waitress threw her hands in the air and a there's a cat smile pasted in her face.

"And what are we doing here?" Gray asked her, not amused so am I.

"You dick, lighten up will you?! And you!" she pointed at me "Don't gave me that stupid 'I am not amuse' look, you douche!"

I sneered and swatted her pointed finger. "So that's why you dragged us down here?"

I was expecting her to end this ridiculous discussion, but she just smirked and shook her head then she pointed her finger to me again. "No! You foolishly foolish idiotic fool! That is not the reason why I dragged the hell out of yah!" she wagged the finger that is pointing at me."Tsk, tsk, tsk..." she smiled "You remembered what we talked about the other day, huh Kai?"

I swatted her hand again and she glared at me but I shrugged it off. "Yeah, why? Has your paranoia got to you again?" I grinned and she gave me 'the finger'.

"First of all, I'm not paranoid, since you have that same strange feeling too. If I am, wouldn't you be a paranoid too just like I am?" she stated and I sighed.

Gray looked at us back and forth with a confused look pasted in his face not getting an idea what Ann was talking about. I was about to talk but the blacksmith talked first.

"Are you two dating?"

His question has taken me aback. "Are you insane?! You thought that I'm dating this psychotic person for a woman?! You thought that me and her are going out?! As couples?!" I yelled at him, I can feel my face reddens with anger and also embarrassment.

Gray plugged his ears "No need to shout you A-hole. Everybody will get the wrong idea if they ever heard you two talking that way, you know?"

I shot a glare at Ann but she didn't flinched or cringed, she just mouthed 'What?' and raised an eyebrow. I gave her my 'Do something' look. She glanced sideways.

The Blacksmith knitted his brows and narrows his eyes "That's weird..."

Ann looked at Gray "Yah? What about it?"

"You're not denying it? Like Pineapple did earlier. So that means-"

Gray was interrupted when Ann laughed mockingly. "You insignificant moron... Of course I'll deny it but I won't overact like that because just some carrot-headed idiot such as you." she pointed at Gray. "Got the wrong idea between me and the tanned drama queen who is also an idiot, which means you." she pointed at me.

_Why does she like pointing her finger at me?_

For the third time today, I swatted her hand. Gray flicked the brim of his hat. "Well... If somebody else heard what you said earlier, I'm quite sure that they'll get the same impression that I got."

The waitress mimicked Gray's speaking using her hand. "Blah, blah, biddy, blah, blah, blah, blah." she coughed and cleared her throat. "Anyways... The second thing is that..." she looked at me with a serious face "I 'might'-" she emphasized the word 'might' "-got some idea why are we feeling that feeling, Kai..."

_**-Present-**_

She said that she 'might' got some idea why we got the feeling that we met Claire right before she brought 'his' farm. I sighed.

I just wished she told me that before declaring a 'Food Fight' and I just really wished that she just used the egg pie to throw at us instead of the pineapple pie I was cooling... I have to get some pineapples to Claire again... I hope she'll give me some.

_Speaking of Claire..._

I notice that I'm near at the entrance of her farm and also noticed the girl with a dirty blonde hair named Karen. She's standing there, frozen, it's like she found something... Strange...

_Oh shit! Claire!_

I was about to run to Claire's farm when Karen suddenly ran off with tears flowing from her eyes. I followed my gaze where Karen ran, a few moments later, Rick ran after her.

"That dumbass! I'll deal with him later... Right now..." I looked at her farm and my chest tightens.

I have to be in Claire's side now!

* * *

**WHO'S READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?! ANYONE?!**

**Really, who would REALLY thought people actually read this fanfic of mine?! Again! Thanks for all those people who keeps reading this! Love Love you guys!**

**PS: I suck a making Fanfics Hehe~ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey yo yo yo! Sorry for long updies! I haven't had the time to update anymore... You know, cuz' of school and stuff. Thanks to those who still read this XD hahaha! Anyways, I've changed the cover for fanfic, art by truly yours! **

**Warning: IMAGINATION is a must**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill XD**

* * *

Chapter 11:  
Karen and Rick

**Kai's Side**

"Claire!"

I screamed her name the moment I entered her farm. She's sitting on the grass with her heads down, her shoulders are shaking and the back of her hands are wet. One thing for sure.

_She's crying._

I sat beside her and tapped her shoulder. Her body jumped a little, she puts her glasses at the ground and wiped the tears from her face but she didn't lift her head. Can't stop the urge to comfort the girl beside me, I patted her back.

Something inside me is telling me that something like this happened before.

I immediately remembered what I saw back at the shack but shrugged it off because that is not really important now, what's important is Claire who is crying because of that bastard!

"Claire... Please, don't cry..." I pleaded her.

She shook her head and puts on her glasses. I can still hear her sniffing, to reassure her, I patted her head "Come on... I know something happened here, I was by... I mean passing by when I saw Karen ran, crying." I looked away.

"In short, you were eavesdropping..."

_Shit..._

"Anyways..." I looked at her. "I want to comfort you Claire... I don't like seeing you crying..." I looked down and bit my lip.

Especially when that bastard is the reason why you are crying right now...

Silence enveloped the both of us, after what I said to Claire, she didn't utter a single word, only her faint hiccups and sniffs are the only sound I can hear from her. Her silence made my heart tighten that I had a difficulty to breathe normally. Seeing her hurting now makes me hurt too. I don't want to see her crying. I want to see her smiling even if it's a fake one.

_Please..._

I balled my fist, I can feel my nails as it digs to my skin. I am ready punch the hell out of that moron. Perhaps sensing my anger, Claire placed her hand at the top of my balled fist.

"If you are thinking that the reason why I am sobbing now is Rick, you're wrong. So..." she lifted her head and looked at me sincerely "Don't hurt him Kai... He didn't do anything wrong..."

Her eyes are red and swollen from her crying but it remained beautiful and reflective. It's like a mirror, her sapphire eyes reflect the moon and the twinkling stars above. Those eyes are telling me too that I shouldn't hurt Rick, that it's like a fortune teller, predicting that if I beat him to death it will hurt her worst.

Giving up to this girl's wishes, I sighed and told her about rejecting the idea of punching the hell out of Rick then she removed her hand from it.

Claire looked away and closed her eyes. "None of this is Rick's fault... I should have stayed away from him from the beginning."

I tilted my head in confusion "Why would you do that?"

She looked at me and smiled nervously "After I talked to her the day after the swimming competition, she's been giving me the 'cold shoulder'."

"Who's 'she'?"

I have a hunch that the 'she' Claire is talking about is a dirty blond drunk woman.

"Karen..." she mumbled

_Nailed it._

"Why would Karen gives you the cold shoulder? Is not like she owns chicken boy, right?"

She looked at me with a surprised look pasted in her face. "But... I only told you her name and her giving the cold shoulders-"

"Karen likes- no, loves Rick." I interrupted.

She blinked her eyes for so many times and looked at the ground. I saw her mouthed the words 'I thought so' and sighed with a sad smile. Claire looked at the sky and asked me why I know about Jeff's daughter loving Rick. I chuckled and tousled her hair.

"Everybody knows. She loved him ever since we were kids you know. Karen is a possessive chick. Hell, I even remember what happened when we played that 'Spin the Bottle' game."

"You mean that game where you spin a bottle and when the mouth of the bottle pointed at you, the person who is at the opposite of yours is the one who is going to ask you 'Truth or Dare'?"

"Yeah... That was like, 10 years ago from now."

"Care to tell me?"

"Sure... Well, all of us kids decided to have fun at the inn that night."

I surely remember that, I even remember that time where Rick's eyesight started to blur.

_**-10 years ago-**_

Ann told us to have fun before I leave the town. We were all at the storage room, sitting at the floor, forming a circle. Before we started, the orange headed girl took out a bottle of grape juice and gulped it at in a flash then wiped the mouth of the bottle. Popuri stood up and explained how the game works and what the bottle is for.

Neither of us picked the 'Truth' instead all of us picked the 'Dare'. It's just like Rick and Gray are 'Bottle Magnets' it always stops on them. After Mary's dare, she spun the bottle and it stops at Rick again, this time the one who's going to asked him is Ann, since all of us changed places for more excitement, at least that was Ann stated.

She gave Rick a devilish smile and stood up. Ann asked him 'Truth or Dare' and as usual, he chose 'Dare', that made Ann sneer. She took a deep breath and blurted out her dare to Rick.

"I dare you... to kiss Mary on the cheek!"

I can still remember his expression when he heard Ann, and also Karen's expression. He furiously shook his head and said 'No' many times while Ann and me, told him that 'A dare is a dare'. Not so long, Rick gave up resisting and sat beside Mary. He leaned to Mary and whispered at her, she smiled and whispered back then finally he kissed her cheek. Me, Ann, and Popuri laughed, but Karen, not. I looked at her, her cheeks are red in anger and she's glaring at both Ann and Mary. I elbowed Rick's sister and pointed at Karen, worried, she mouthed Ann the words 'She blew the fuse'. The orange headed girl shrugged and sneered, I looked again at Karen, she stood up and walk to Ann.

"Don't be affected about it Karen, that's just for fun, you know."

Brushing off what Ann told her, Karen pulled a handful of locks of hair that made Ann stumble and fell on her butt to the floor that made all of us gasped. Looking down at her, Jeff's daughter glared at her and stormed off, leaving us there, still flabbergasted on what she have done to Ann.

Mary kneeled down and asked her if she's okay.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You can't blame her, she's way too obvious."

After that, Karen never talked to Ann and vice versa.

_**-Present-**_

"Woah... I didn't know that Karen is like that..."

She looked at the ground with a pained smile playing in her lips. I patted her head and smiled.

"I always thought that despite that she's a little bitchy one, according to Ann and Popuri, she's a nice and kind person. Karen always smiles at me gently." she sighed.

"That's because she doesn't feel threatened that time."

She looked at me and tilted her head, obviously not getting what I said.

"It's just like an animal thing. Picture this, the two of you are predator, you're the mild and less threatening one and Karen is the wild and dangerous one while Rick is the dense prey." I started making an imaginary diagram in the air.

"The Karen-predator is in this side, the left side, and you are here, in the right side. Two of you spotted your dense prey Rick in the far middle. Now, the three of you formed a triangle. Karen is carefully observing and 'protecting' her prey when you appeared and she saw you, now her attention is on to you but you just sat on the grass, she felt that you are less threatening, Karen let you sat there. While you are doing nothing, the prey started moving to your direction. The wild predator sensing her prey going to you, she snarled and started to feel threatened to you. As the prey nears you, the wild one is now REALLY threatened, she decided to take matters to her own hands... Er... I mean paws. And use drastic measures, by any means necessary."

I smiled and looked at Claire, her jaws dropped, her eyes are twitching and she looked amazed about what I said.

"Wow..." She shook her head and fixed her glasses "For the first time, you told me something less idiotic. Hell, you even looked smart when you explain that." She smugged

"I'll take that as a compliment, if you don't mind."

Claire giggled and then laughed.

_Seeing her laugh like that makes me happy._

"Even though your explanation does have sense, it's still a crappy one, especially the last part. But still, good job there, Kai the Pineapple loving moron." she grinned, flashing her teeth.

I tousled her hair and laughed about how messy is her hair. She glared at me and puffed her cheeks like a little kid. Amused by the farmer's reaction, I poked her cheek repeatedly.

"Stop that!"

"I don't want to, I like poking your cheeks, especially when you puff out it like that."

"Two letters Kai... F. U." she hits me in the head. "Anyways..." she looked at me and smiled "Thanks for consoling me. I really appreciated it. And that story about Karen's true nature, I'm glad that you told me about that, I don't know that is only a facade..." she dropped her shoulders.

"That was nothing... Oh, you know... When Karen was drank by herself at the inn, Ann told me that when Cliff accidentally sat beside her, she asked him this weird question. 'Do you know my favorite phrase?'"

"Her favorite phrase?" I nod "What Is it Kai?"

I narrowed my eyes and knitted my brows, making me look that I'm serious "Make your friends close and make your enemies closer."

The twig in her moved and Claire widens her eyes. "So that's it..." she patted my back "Thanks Kai... Now it's really clear to me."

"Just like I told you earlier, that was nothing." I looked at my cellphone, checked the time. "I should be going now or Ann's gonna kill me, it's past ten." I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head. "See you tomorrow, Claire." Before going out her farm, I stopped at the gate and looked back, she smiled and waved her hand which I waved back too.

I was walking my way back to the inn when Popuri poked at me. She has this worried look in her face.

"How is Claire, Kai?"

"Not good, thanks to your brother." I said sarcastically to her.

"I know what happened and what my brother had done, but could you refrain for being sarcastic when you're angry at my dense for an older brother."

I widen my eyes at the words that came out of Popuri's mouth. For the first time, she scolded me and what's more, she did that because of Rick. She pulled my hand and led me to the beach.

Karen and Rick are there, both of them just staring at each other but the two of them are far from each other. Jeff's daughter just stood there, biting her lower lip and Popuri's brother stood straight, narrowing his eyes to Karen. Me and Popuri watched them at the entrance of the beach in Rose Square while hiding from them.

"Karen... I made it clear to you... There's nothing more than friends."

Karen flinched a little and glared at him. She bit her lip more and changed her stance. "Because you're not trying!"

"Why are you like this Karen?"

"Fuck it Rick!" she facepalmed "You are so fucking dense! Why can't you get it?! All those years! Everybody knows it except for y-"

"-I know it."

Me and Popuri widens our eyes and looked at each other.

He... Knew it?

* * *

**Sorry for zee short chaptah! XD I'm snoozy when I wrote zee draft for this and when I re-wrote this hehe XD**

**Ready for chapter 12?**

**PS: The Review box and button is screaming for you XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo! Ame here again, really sorry for long updies and shorting chapters! So much work on school nowadays! *sigh* Anyways! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: You know that already, non?**

* * *

Chapter 12  
Slumber

**Claire's Side**

I was taking a stroll near the Rose Square to clear my mind when I heard Karen's voice at the beach. I planned to check what's going on but I saw Kai and Popuri hiding at the wall at the entrance of the beach, the two of them are eavesdropping. Piqued by my curiosity, I hid not so far from Popuri and Kai and eavesdropped too at the people talking at the beach.

"You are so fucking dense! Why can't you get it?! All those years! Everybody knows it except for y-" that was Karen's voice.

"-I know it."

_Wait... Was that Rick's voice?_

I poked out my head and saw Rick and Karen. Rick interrupted her by saying those words, she gritted her teeth and tears started to form at the corner of her eyes, Karen wiped it off with the back of her hand and glared at him again.

"If you know about it... Then why aren't you responding?! Do you know how hard to spat out those words even if i'm drunk?!" her tears started to flow to her cheeks "I'm just thankful to the goddess that I can gather enough courage to say those when i'm drunk... You don't know how much it kills me inside!"

Her legs started to shake and her voice began to crack. Her body started to sank down in the sand.

"Why Rick... Why?!"

"You can't push your feeling into a person Karen... You can't tell them to love you when they don't fell the same as you."

Karen immediately stood up and stomp her feet "Fuck shit!" she turned around swaying her hips and letting her hair blew by the ocean air. Kai and Popuri panicked when they saw Karen walking to their way, they ran to the church's direction and hid behind the tree there while me, I hid behind the Notice Board (which is really dumb if you ask me).

I sensed Karen pass by the Square and walks to the north path, where Kai and Popuri ran earlier. When Jeff's daughter finally exited the Rose Square, I exhale in relief, she didn't saw me even if I picked to hide behind the board which I am completely visible when she took the north path which she did, but Karen didn't saw me, she's just like a horse with blinders that just allow her to look straight at the road where she is going.

_Good thing the lamp posts are not lightened tonight._

Carefully slipping my way back to my farm, I sensed that there is an another person by the beach entrance.

"C-claire?"

That voice belonged to Rick.

_Crap... I totally forgot that she's with someone, and that someone is him..._

I slowly turned around and smiled nervously. "Hi..."

"H-hi..." he smiled awkwardly at me.

Rick wipes his forehead and I looked at the ground. Heavy air started surround around him and me. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Rick cleared his throat.

"Fancy meeting you here Claire... I thought you were with Kai?"

_Uh-oh!_

"Y-yeah... I-I was... He left moments ago so I decided to walk around before turning in for today."

He pushed his glasses back. "I see..." he laughed.

My legs are starting to shake and I'm sweating bullets now. I bit my lip and I didn't lift my head to look at him.

Rick sighed "This is stupid." I heard him muttered. "Claire..." he called my name with a deep voice.

As I heard his voice like that, it sent shivers at my spine and made my legs shakes more. I braced myself on what he's going to say or going to do.

_He's scary..._

"You heard everything weren't you?"

"Well..." I scratched my head "Not everything really..." I said still looking at the ground "I just heard the 'You are so fucking dense part' and the rest of it."

I tried to take a peek at Rick, he's looking down at me but his face is expressionless which made me shiver in fear. I feel sick, as I fear Rick, my stomach knots and there's a lump at my throat, my legs keep shaking and I can't move, I can't really move. Tears started to come out from my eyes and I cried silently.

_Please, don't be angry with me Rick... I didn't mean to stick my nose to your business..._

I want to say those words but I cannot do it, the lump on my throat stayed there and it didn't disappeared.

"Claire..."

This time, Rick called me using his natural voice but at this point, it's a little gentle. He touched my shoulder that made my body flinch. Rick sighed.

"I didn't mean to scare you Claire... Please, don't be scared."

Rick crouched down at my eye level and he gently hold my hand into his and he slowly intertwine his finger between mine. I looked at him with watery eyes, he smiled at me. I jumped into his arms and hugged and my tears fell to his shoulders. I felt him hug me back so tightly that I can't breathe.

I don't care, as long as I am in this guy's arms because that is all what matters.

I felt my consciousness slip away from me.

**Rick's Side**

The sound of Claire's crying slowly fading and before I knew it... She was sleeping at my arms. I smiled because now I know that she's not scared of me just like earlier.

"I'm glad that you're not afraid of me, Claire."

I whispered to her. I scooped her in my arms and carried her like a princess. She's like a child and looks much younger than her age. Her face… It makes me remind of a girl… the girl that I just remembered, she just looked like this blonde in my arms. But even so, I could enjoy her sleeping all day and all night. It's peaceful and serene, it's makes me slowly sleepy too…

_I wish I can hug my bed now._

"You seem enjoying to look at her face."

I looked at the source of the voice, its Popuri. She smirking and she's with Kai. Both of them looked at me and at the girl at my arms. My sister patted my shoulders and she smiled ear to ear.

"I think, we should let her rest at our house." My sister said with a calm smile pasted in her face.

"That would be a great idea." I said, still looking at the blonde's sleeping face in my arms.

Popuri ran to Kai and bid him a goodbye then my sister ran to me and said that we should go. I let her go home first, I stole a glance at Kai, he doesn't looked amuse. Claire moaned and mumbled something.

I smiled "Let's get you some rest." I whispered to Claire.

I walked home with Claire on my arms and ignored Kai's unexplainable expression he has in his face at the moment.

Once I got home, I lay down Claire on my bed, Popuri told me it'll be rude if I let a girl to sleep in the couch or in the floor which she meant is she doesn't want to sleep on our couch nor on the floor of her room.

_Geez... I don't want to sleep on the couch..._

"If you don't want to sleep on the couch, sleep on the floor of your room that way you can check on Claire if she woke up and you can rest without complaining how much you hate to sleep in the couch. See? It's just like killing two birds with one stone."

_I really hate when my sister say something so smart, it doesn't really suit her._

I took out some blankets and got a pillow on the floor. Before I sleep, I looked at Claire who is now sleeping soundly at my bed.

I hate to say it but, Claire has bags under her eyes. I wonder if she's been sleeping well these days. Do her weird dreams making her sleep not much?

I'm worried about her. I can still remember the story she told me about those dreams that has been re-occurring to her since she was an eight- year old girl.

But even if she has bags under her eyes, she's still too cute to look at when she sleeps. Who knew that Claire is just like a kid when she snoozes? She hugs a pillow while sleeping and drools. I know that violet haired little girl named Yuu knew about this.

"Good night..." I whispered softly to her ears.

Claire's nose twitched and she pulled the blanket up to her head. I chuckled and lie down on the floor, pulled my own blanket up to my neck and closed my eyes.

"Rick..."

I thought that I can sleep tonight but I can't. Besides Claire's sleep talking, it seems like my mind doesn't want me sleep. I checked my watch, and it's already 2 in the morning. Even if I close my eyes, they'll open again and again and again and the wooden ceiling is the first thing that I'll see whenever I open my eyes.

"Rick..."

I heard Claire called my name while she's sleeping, I get up and checked her. I was taken aback when I saw her, tears are flowing from her eyes to her cheeks. She's biting her lips, gritting her teeth and her grip on the pillow she was holding was tightening.

_She must be dreaming about how I looked at her earlier._

Yes, I am aware that I gave her a scary look earlier. I don't know why I made that kind of face, maybe I was mad of her because of she eavesdropped when me and Karen are having a serious conversation or maybe...

_I was jealous that she was with Kai..._

That is a possibility, I guess? Kai was there to comfort her, while me? I'm busy dealing with Karen and her feelings. Don't get me wrong, I know what will be the outcome once she tells me what she felt about me. Karen will be mad and will start tearing off her mask, the real Karen will appear.

"Rick..."

I am brought back to reality when Claire called my name, her voice was cracked and strained but still she called my name softly. Worried, I held her hand tightly. Her eyes slowly opened and looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Rick... You won't leave me right?" she asked while a teardrop dropped from her round sapphire eyes.

"Huh?" I looked at her with wide eyes, not getting what she meant by that.

Her tears started to flow again "Please..." she sniffed

"Of course I won't... I won't leave you." I gave her a gentle smile and wiped the tears off her face with my thumb. "You just sleep alright? I'll be at your side the time you woke up from you slumber, Claire."

Claire nods "Okay… Thank... you… Rick…" she squeezed back my hand and slowly slept. I stroke her head and looked at her once more.

She's smiling this time.

It made me smile too. I'm assured now that she's not really afraid of me anymore. Just looking at her sleeping so peacefully in my bed made me sleepy too... I yawned and I started to sleep, with her hand holding mine.

**Popuri's Side**

"Those two are such an idiotic couple... They are perfect and meant for each other."

I've been watching Claire and my big brother for hours outside his room.

Good thing the door is half open. Thank to my idiotic brother, Rick.

My dear big brother can't sleep well, I think it's because Claire is sleeping with him and he's uncomfortable because she's a she and he's a he or maybe because he's sleeping at the floor not on the bed of choice.

Tonight was sure hectic, I'll say.

**_-Earlier-_**

I was watching a re-run of the first season of my favorite T.V show 'My Dear Princess' when I decided to snoop around my brother's love life because that's a mandatory job for me, as his little sister.

When I went out of the house I saw Karen ran away to the beach, crying, my big brother followed her then I saw Kai hiding from my brother's sight. Kai thought that Rick is not looking back anymore, well bad for him, Rick saw him.

After confirming that my brother is completely gone. I secretly spied on Kai and Claire as they talk and the blonde sob and cry.

_**-Present-**_

I sighed. I recalled my brother's words when Karen confessed at him.

He knew it all along...

Well, I know that he knew Karen's feelings from the start, she's way too obvious, I can't blame my stupid brother. He maybe knows that Karen maybe

I took a peek at Rick's room for the last time, he's asleep beside Claire. The blonde girl is sleeping in my brother's bed more comfortable than before and she's smiling now and she's holding Rick's hands in hers.

"Those two really are perfect and meant for each other."

I smiled and closed the door in Rick's room, giving the two them some alone time…

* * *

**There done~! Phew! Next Chaptie anyone?**

**The Review Text Box is screaming at you... and so the Review button too.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybods! Ame here again... Sorry for the very loooong update, I'm kinda busy, busy drawing, making drafts of this damn fanfic XD, and sleeping... And yes, I'm insulting my own fanfic... Deal with it *laughs* XD so anyways... On let's get it on~!**

* * *

Chapter 13:  
_TRtBuT Special: Part 1 of 3_  
"Take a Break"

**Claire's Side**

"Mmmm..."

I feel something warm, it's like someone is holding my hand and I think I smelled Rick's scent. Am I dreaming? I slowly opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling.

_Where am I?_

I tried to get up but something stopped me or rather someone, I looked beside me and saw Rick, he's still sleeping and...

_He's holding my hand!_

My face immediately reddens as I see him holding my hand.

"What? Why?"

I looked around and realized that I am not in my house, I'm in Rick's house.

"Mmm..." he moaned and his eyes slowly started to open.

As he woke up, Rick yawned and looked at my flushed face. He smiled and greeted a 'good morning to me'. He's not wearing his glasses and his white hair band.

_Oh harvest goddess, please help me, please give me strength._

Rick looks so good, I can see his clear sky blue eyes and his hair down, this is the second time I see him in this way.

"Hey Claire? You okay?"

Rick waved his hand to my face. I didn't realize that I've been staring at him.

I nod "Y-yah!"

"You sure? Your face is all red."

I nod furiously ''Uh-huh! M-maybe because of the heat! Yeah! You know because it's summer!" I laughed nervously.

Rick gave me a worried look for a few minutes but later on he smiled at me.

I asked him why I am sleeping in his room, he told me that he doesn't want me to sleep in the couch and if he brought me back at my home, no one will check on me if something happens and maybe if he brought me home, people might think that a pervert has snuck in my house, but isn't that more appropriate than me sleeping in their house? Maybe he think this is better because he's not alone in the house, he's with his sister and mother.

_Gosh… What am I even thinking anymore?_

"Let me guess... It's Popuri's idea, isn't?"

Rick opened his mouth to answer my question but nothing came out, instead, he just sighed and said 'yes'.

I knew it... I shouldn't have asked the obvious.

"Is it her idea too to hold my hand and sleep beside me?"

He widens his eyes and looked at our linked hands. Rick immediately pulled away his hand and averted his gaze from me. It made me sad when he did. He must be thinking that I see him as a 'your everyday pervert', but that title is already claimed by Kai.

"S-sorry... It's just, you were calling me in your sleep..."

Wait? What? I-i'm calling him last night? I think, I sort of remembered doing that.

"Then, when I checked on you, I held your hand then you woke up, telling me not to leave you."

_I remembered that!_

"So that wasn't a dream?!" I screamed.

"N-no..." he gave me a small smile "You even cried and that made me promise you that I'll be beside you when you woke up."

I hung my head in embarrassment. Looking around for a hole for me to crawl in and I'm literally screaming inside; _WHERE IS A HOLE WHEN YOU NEED ONE?!_ And I don't mean it like in a dirty way. I really thought that was just a dream, nothing more, nothing less. It's just, it's like a dream where, Rick holds my hand overnight. I've wanted him to do that to me.

_And now I'm totally creeped out by my thoughts._

"Sorry... I made you worried."

"It's fine..."

Me and Rick went downstairs and saw Lillia talking to Karen's Mom, Sasha.

"Oh! Good Morning, Claire! Good Morning Rick!" she greeted us with a warm smile.

"Good Morning to you too, Sasha." I smiled.

Rick greeted Sasha and smiled too. Me and Rick is puzzled why would be Sasha smiling like that to us when her only daughter's feeling were hurt by this guy beside me.

"Rick!"

Popuri burst in, screaming his brother's name. All of us looked at her, she's smiling like an idiot, but not like bandana boy . She ran to us and dragged her brother out of their house.

_What just happened?_

I shook my head and looked at Lillia "Uhm... Lillia, I think I'll go home now. See you later."

"Later!" she smiled.

When I went out, Rick and Popuri are nowhere to be seen. I just shrugged and continued on walking home. As I reached my farm, I noticed something different. I walked near the fields and noticed that the soil is damp.

"My crops have already been watered."

But other than my crops already been watered, there's something more different. I looked at my crops.

_Someone already harvest it. Wait... What?_

"Where the hell are my crops?!"

I frantically looked around for my crops but didn't found them. I sank down the grass in despair and ready to cry.

"Hey it's already in your shipping bin."

A smirking bandana wearing guy appeared came out of my chicken coup. I immediately stand up and and looked at him.

"K-kai?! You did this?"

He smiled at me and wiped the sweat off of his brows. "Well, not really. I got some help."

Kai pointed at my apple tree, telling me to look behind it. I did what he wants me to do and there I saw two exhausted young men, leaning their backs at the bark of my apple tree. Sweat drops from their forehead, both of them are having a difficulty to breath, their chest ups and downs rapidly and both of their tongues are hanging from their mouth like thirsty dogs.

"So... Tired..." Cliff huffed.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Gray muttered.

I giggled at the sight of this. I crept beside Gray and tap his shoulder and he jumped on his feet. Mr. Grumpy made an 'X' with his fingers and saying the words 'Oh, Please Kai. No more!' many times. Cliff sneered then coughed, he leaned to Gray's ears and whispered at him. Gray looked at me and let out a sigh of relief and sank to the ground. I crouched down beside him and patted Gray's shoulders. "Thanks..."

Three of them are under the apple tree, sitting while Kai and Mr. Grumpy are arguing and Cliff... well, he's sitting in the middle of them and all he can do is to listen on the two idiots' arguing. I brought them some drinks to relieve their thirst and food, they might be hungry. Even though I left them for 16 minutes, Kai and Gray are still arguing and Cliff is now chanting an incantation for the two to stop.

"Here..." I placed the tray in front of the three.

Thankfully, the two stopped arguing and Cliff stopped chanting. Kai's eyes shone when he saw what's inside in the one of the glasses.

"Pineapple juice!" he screamed.

"Just like you wanted."

Kai's drink is a pineapple juice while Gray and Cliff is orange juice. As for their food, I gave Kai a slice of pineapple pie, a baked corn for Gray and a curry rice ball for Cliff.

"So... What the hell is the reason why you did my job?"

"You could use a break you know." Kai replied after he emptied his glass.

"But do you really have to drag these two-" I pointed at Gray and Cliff "-with you?"

The brown haired boy told me that he and Gray insisted to help him and It's nothing, the blacksmith nodded at this, showing his agreement. I tried to reason with him but Cliff shook his head at this.

"Is it just me or today is so much hotter than the previous days?" I wiped the sweat off my forehead using the back of my hand. "Don't you think so?"

When I look at the three of them, Cliff and Gray looked at each other and nodded. I felt someone's presence behind me and it sent shivers at my spine, I slowly turned around and saw Kai, his eyes are glowing red and has a rope in his hands and he looks like a crazed guy who likes to give a girl bondage. Knowing what he's going to do, I immediately ran away but the two blocked my way.

_I totally forgot about Cliff and Mr. Grouchy._

I tried to back away but I just remembered that Kai is behind me.

_Uh-oh_

And before I knew it, Kai tied me up and carried me.

"Fuck it Kai! Let me go!" I screamed as I squirm.

Kai tied me up with the rope he secretly brought with him and he's in cahoots with Gray and Cliff and now he's going to the inn while carrying me.

_I have a bad feeling with this._

When he opened the door to the inn, Ann stood up and ran to us, wearing a big smile but when she saw me at my current state, her smile has been wiped off.

"Why the fuck did the three of you tied up Claire?!" the waitress howled and hits Kai's arm.

"Hey I didn't agree to this." Gray complained.

"Me too..." Cliff added.

Kai glared at the two and faced Ann "Ann, even though she's been staying here for a month, you know Claire... Talking is not enough, you have to use force."

Ann facepalmed "And by what you mean force is to tie her up and drag her here unwillingly?" she hissed.

"Look, this is your's and Popuri's idea... I just get along with it because I want this girl-" he shook my body "-to take a break."

"Moron, I just took one remember? When you and Rick lost on a bet waged by you, you douche." I scowled.

Kai looked at the ceiling and scratched his cheek. "Yeah, I remember that."

"That's the day I broke your winning streak that you hold so precious." I declare

"Yeah, yeah." He looked sideways, embarrassed.

I giggled "I still remember those precious expressions you have before and after the competition. So priceless."

"Okay, okay." Kai sighed "Geez. You don't have to rub my defeat in my face."

"Ehem." Ann coughed "Anyway," she glared at Kai "Can you let go of her now?"

Kai shook his head "Nope, not gonna happen."

"Dagnabit! Let go of me now, Pineapple Kai!" I growled as I squirm.

"No! You're going to run away after I untie the ropes!"

Before Kai knew it, Ann hits him with a frying pan in the head. He dropped me on the floor and a groan escapes from my mouth. The bandana wearing boy grimaced in pain. The waitress untied the rope from my body.

"Honestly... What a moron you are Kai." The waitress complained and kicked Kai in his sides.

_Poor Kai..._

"Come on, Ann. Don't be that harsh to Kai."

Kai regained his composure and jumped into me then hugged me. He trapped and squeezed me in his arms while rubbing his cheek to my cheek. Showing no sign of letting me go, the waitress grabs Kai's ears. As he grimaces in pain, his grip around me loosens and I escaped from his hug.

"Aww... Come on, Ann." he pouted "Do you really have to pull my ear that hard?"

"Of course I have to, you doofus!" Ann looked at me "You almost hugged Claire to death! And you shouldn't just go hugging her! You pervert!"

The tanned boy put his hand to his ear that Ann pulled "You almost reaped it, you know."

Ann turned around with a 'hmp' "Serves you right, you pineapple loving pervert."

I looked back and forth between them and opened my mouth to speak. "Uh, so..." I scratched my head "Why am I here in the first place?"

"Just like I told yah before Claire," he looked at me "I want you to rest once in a while." he smiled.

_Is it just me or his smile is like his signaling someone?_

Before I knew it, Gray carried me as if I only weight one kilo. From the view of mine, I can totally see his face. He doesn't even bother him that his carrying a girl... in bridal style.

Oh Goddess this is fucking embarrassing.

The blacksmith carried me to Ann's room puts me down on the floor. I look around and heard the close and the doorknob locks. As it close, Ann came out from a dark corner and holding a swimsuit, a two pair frilly polka dotted swimsuit.

_I'm boned... Super boned..._

I tried to run but before I do, the waitress pounced at me. And I landed my face on the floor and it really hurt like hell!

**Yuu's Short Side**  
_**'Me who loves sweets and she who hates bikini'**_

"Ah what a beauty of summer" I said as I sip on my glass of favorite drink, Soy Milk.

I always enjoy my alone time only drinking soy milk and eating potato chip especially when summer comes.

I do really like drinking tea and eating fancy cakes because I'm a sweet tooth, but nothing relieves my appetite other than soy milk and potato chips. But at the times at this, I wonder how is Miss Iory doing there? I wonder if that boy already remembers.

I sighed at these thoughts.

_I really hope that they are having so much fun right now._

But one thing for sure... If those friends of her thought of swimming, there's no way she's going to the beach without clothes to conceal her bikini.

"And I just wasted my money to buy that cute bikini as a gift." I sighed again and took another sip at my soy milk.

"Yuu... You have a call from a lady named Ai."

I looked at the head maid of the Aracari household who called me just now "Is that so," I smiled "tell her I'll be with her for a few seconds."

The head maid bowed and left, leaving me alone.

"Ah what a beauty and sweet smell of summer."

I emptied my glass and I left the balcony to answer the call.

* * *

**DONE! DONE! AND DONE! Are you ready for Freddie- er I mean for the next chapter?**

**The Review button is really screaming at you, bruh =w=**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ame's back! How's everyone? Anyways! I'm so glad that someone submitted a review! Thanks luigi500 for continuing to read my fanfic and submitting a review~! **

**Anyways! I lowered the rating from M to T, I just put a warning in the summary!**

* * *

Chapter 14:  
_TRtBuT Special: Part 2 of 3_  
A Day with a bikini

**Claire's Side**

"Ain't yah look great Claire?!" Ann said enthusiastically after forcing me to change in to a bikini.

"The hell with this Ann! Why do I have to wear this?!"

The waitress grinned "You can't go to the beach if you are not wearing one you know?"

I sighed "You know Ann," I placed my hand to her shoulder "I don't really like wearing things like this. So-"

"No."

"Woah! So fast!" I gasped "Can't you think it over?"

"No."

With that last reply from her, she whistled and carried me like I'm light as feather.

_Is she even a 'she'?!_

We went down, me in Ann's arms. I see that Kai, Cliff and Gray are wearing their own swimming shorts but only Kai is topless. Seeing the two of us and me wearing a stupid frilly bikini, the bandana wearing idiot grinned like a real stupid person.

"Wait... How about you Ann?" Cliff asked.

"How what now?" she looked at Cliff with a curious look.

Kai snickered "He meant your swimsuit."

"Does she even need one?" Gray butted in.

The waitress glared at him "Fuck you!" she stomped "Of course I need one! A girl can't go on a beach without wearing one?"

_Girl? With this so much strength I somehow doubt that she's really a 'she'._

"Girl? I doubt so." the blacksmith sneered "With that so much strength in yours, it's hard to consider that you're a girl."

_Did he just read my mind?_

Ann gave Gray a 'hmp' "Why can't you just admit that you are just surprisingly weak?!"

"Uhh..." I whined.

"Ahem," the waitress coughed "anyway. Don't worry about that. Mine is in Kai's shack, i'll just change there."

"Is that so?" Cliff smiles "Okay."

Ann raised her fist in the air "To the beach!"

"TO THE BEACH!" Kai, Gray and Cliff does the same.

Will there be a full moon tonight?

**Rick's Side**

"Whoah! It's like all of the people of Mineral Town is here!" I gasped at the sight of the beach.

Everyone, as in EVERYONE is here! Even my mother is here! They are playing in the sand and in the water... Well except for Saibara and Elen who can't play because of their rheumatisms.

After my dear sister dragged me out of the house and leaving Claire, she dragged me to the inn and forced me to change in to my swimming shorts and sando, she even forced me to take off my glasses and headband. After that she dragged me here in the beach.

"But can you tell me why I am here?"

My sister grinned "To swim of course! It's so hot and it's summer! That's why!"

Popuri spun around and the frills in her swimsuit danced with the air. Somehow she's wearing a different swimsuit but it really looks the same because of the frills decorated on it and because I don't have my glasses on.

_And I think somehow, her breasts are bigger than usual._

I squinted my eyes to focus my vision.

_Yap, they are bigger than usual alright._

"Hey! Why are you squinting your eyes like that?! Where are you even looking at?!" she yelled.

"I just can't see okay?" I rubbed my eyes "You took off my glasses, remember?"

"Liar!" she stomped her feet "You were looking at my breasts, weren't you?!"

"What are you saying, you dunder head. Of course- not. I don't have a thing for incest stuff you know."

"You sly dog."

Popuri turned around with a 'hmp' and proceeds to play in the water.

"Got to admit," a person is talking beside me "I'm a little jealous of your sister."

"Hah?"

I looked beside me and saw Ann, carrying a red two-piece swimsuit in her hand.

"How is it, I'm older than her yet her breasts are bigger than mine?!" she growled.

"You're just one year older, Ann," I sighed "and besides," I sneered "I don't think it really suits you to have big ones, just flat is fine."

The waitress' eyes twitched "The hell with you! You massive pervert!"

She turned around and went inside Bandana Boy's shack and a few moments later she went out of the shack without her swimsuit in her hand. Ann left the beach without spatting a single word to me, not even a 'hmp'.

_Maybe what I said is really harsh. At least I've said the truth, right?_

"I'm supposed to be feeding the chickens by now."

Almost half an hour had past and I just sat on the sand, observing the other people enjoying their time. I can see them that they are lively as ever and it's like their energy hasn't been reduced, even Ellen and Saibara haven't left the beach.

_I envy them._

I sighed as I sit on the sand alone.

"Okay Claire!"

_Claire?_

My ears rang as I heard Claire's name.

"We are now here!"

I looked at the entrance and there I saw Kai, Cliff, Gray and Ann, carrying Claire.

_Whoah, what a strong woman._

"There's no escape, Claire! You're going to swim without concealing your bikini!" Ann grinned.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I give up." the blonde farmer sighed "Will you just put me down? It's embarrassing."

Without second word, Ann put down Claire and smiled but it vanished the moment she sees me.

"Yo Chick'n boy!" Kai shouted.

_Great..._

Five of them walks to me and greeted them. On the corner of eyes, I can see Popuri runs with her all might.

"Kai!" she jumped and hugged him.

"Hey Popuri." Kai flashed his teeth to Popuri.

_Disgusting..._

I looked at the rest of them, I can see that they have seen a 'Sight of Disgust'.

"What do you think about my bikini Kai?" Popuri asked him as she spin around to show-off her frilly swimsuit and at the same time showing how big her breasts are.

I looked at Ann, she saw me and she glared, telling me the words 'Not a fucking word.' thru telepath. I gulped and averted my gaze from the angry waitress which landed on a braided blonde who is just standing there with her lips tight and flushed cheeks.

_Never saw this coming._

Claire's really wearing a bikini which is really strange but even so!

"Seeing something new really is great but strange." I blurted absent-mindedly.

All of them, including Claire, turned their attention to me. Ann, Bandana boy and Popuri are grinning like idiots, getting the idea what I meant when I said those words.

Kai placed his hand to my shoulder "Yes indeed," he looked at Claire and smiled "would you not agree, Chicken boy."

_This guy.._.

I smacked his hand away from my shoulder "Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself."

"S-stop staring at me, Kai." Claire complained.

She hugged herself to hide her body. Her face is more flushed than earlier.

The color in her cheeks is in comparison in with the bikini she's wearing one now. Hers is not that much flashy. Who would have thought a red bikini with frills and polkadot would be cute on her?

_I do..._

It's really peculiar yet great to see Claire in a bikini. The last time she wore one is that she really did wore one but Claire concealed it in her clothes, which the clothes are cute too but still! She wearing bikini?! It's a one lifetime opportunity!

_Wait..._

I'm thinking like a total pervert right now! Claire have thought of me earlier as one and here I am proving that I am by thinking her how good she in a bikini. I shook my head at those thoughts.

_Damn perverted Bandana boy, passing his disease on me._

"Rick's thinking something perverted~." my sister blurted out.

"What?!"

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Oh~ Rick's blushing!" Popuri puts her to her cheeks.

Ann smirked "Is it in embarrassment? Embarrassment because Popuri had hit the nail on the head?"

"N-no!" I stumbled on my words.

This is embarrassing, so shitting embarrassing.

"He's probably thinking about your cup size too, Claire." Ann glared at me.

"Yah! Earlier, he was staring my breasts!" Popuri added.

_Adding more fuel to the fire, nice one sis._

"Shit, what?" Claire looked at me with wide eyes.

I shook my head in denial "No! Of course I won't think such dirty thoughts!"

"Geez, calm down buster. I'm just pulling your leg." Ann placed her hands to her hips "But why did you blushed when I asked you earlier? Isn't that a sign that you're admitting guilt?"

"I-it's," I paused "because of the heat."

Great excuse, hurray me...

"Now that you mention, it really is hot." Claire said while using her hand as a fan.

"Gah... I'll go change in my swimsuit. This clothes of mine is so hot to wear in this such weather."

The waitress started to walk away towards Kai's shack.

"Come on Kai!" Popuri grabbed Bandana boy's arm and hugged it. "Let's go play in the water!"

The two rather my sister started to drag away Kai from us and headed to the sea.

_That guy... Showing no restraints._

"He really is just moronic playboy." the blonde farmer mumbled.

I look at her, she took me by surprise by saying those words about Kai. She has this disgusted no- angry look in her face.

_I've never seen her so angry before._

I blinked. Sensing me looking at her, she looks at me and her face returned into normal.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." I smiled.

"Hey," Gray tapped my shoulder "Orange ordered us to place a blanket and a big umbrella there." he pointed at a not-so-far spot "She said that if you want to rest and shade use that." he started to walk away with Cliff.

"If you're asking us where we are going, we're going to play by the water. It's not everyday you can play in the sea with such weather." Cliff informed us with a smile.

With them leaving, me and Claire are alone, together. Someone grabbed my hand and looked at the person who did it... It's Claire. Her face is flushed.

_Is it because of the heat?_

"C-can-" she paused "we go there?"

She pointed the spot where a big umbrella and a blanket that Cliff and Gray set up.

_Set Up... Damn Ann._

I smiled "Sure, you need to go rest on a shade. Your face is flushed." I chuckle.

"Eh? You serious?" she sighed "Damn heat."

The two of us rest under a big umbrella together. None of us spoke a word since the two of us sat under the umbrella. She's lying on the blanket with her eyes closed. I just watched her there.

"So..." she cracked open an eye.

I was startled a little and averted my eyes from her.

"I guess you really like big breasted women, no?"

I looked at her with wide eyes but she faced the other direction, showing her back to me.

_Is she mad?_

From the direction she's facing now, I don't really know what kind of expression she's wearing now, I can't detect any expressions when she asked me earlier. Sometimes, Claire's expressions are really unpredictable.

"No."

"Really?"

I sighed "Is this about what Pop said?"

Claire didn't replied.

I sighed again "Look..." I got near her "Don't mind what my dear sister said. O-"

"-Pervert." she huffed.

I froze up on what she said.

_I can't believe it... She called me. Claire called me a pervert!_

The blonde farmer stood up and started to walk away from me and joined the other people in the sea. I was left here... Alone, with the 'Pervert' word resonating in my ears and mind.

_No..._

"Hey! Kai, Cliff, Gray, Popuri, Rick and Claire! Let's play beach volleyball!"

We can see Ann in the distance, waving her hand and she's holding a volleyball. The people who the waitress called ran to her and talk merrily, except me. I just stayed under the umbrella, the word 'Pervert' still resonates in my ear, mind and heart.

"Hey! Rick! Come on! Let's play!" Ann invited me with a sheepishly smile in her face.

I shook my head, rejecting her invitation.

"Come on Ann. Don't bother asking that Pervert."

I immediately turned my gaze to them and saw other four drop their jaws.

Ann cleaned her ear with her pinky. "Did I just heard right? You called Rick a 'Pervert'?"

"I must be dreaming." Kai butted in.

Claire snorted "You're not dreaming. I meant what I said, he's a pervert."

_I'm a pervert._

For the third time, Claire declared that I'm a pervert and in that third time, a large pang has been delivered to my heart, it hurt me.

_That does it!_

I stood up and clenched my fists.

"I'll join you!" I declare to get their attention.

Ann and co. looked at me in surprise, even Claire. I walk over to them and Kai whistle. Ann made a Cheshire cat smile while my sister whispered something to her, both of them nodded and the waitress cleared her throat.

"Okay, you can join." she grinned for a moment then her expression became slightly serious "Okay everyone! We'll be playing Beach Volleyball now! The leaders for the two opposing teams will be..." she pointed her finger at the blonde farmer "Claire and," then she pointed it to me "Rick!"

"What?!" me and Claire said in unison.

Claire charged at her, complaining while me? I just stood there dumbfounded.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

**Hihihi~! So much happiness! Moe-senpai noticed muah! **

**Next chaptie someone?**

**_The Review button is going to haunt you tonight!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey... It's me! How are you people? Me? Don't ask. XD... **

**Anyways!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15:  
_TRtBuT Specials: Part 3 of 3_  
Heatwave

**Rick's Side**

I sighed.

_I can't believe Claire and I both ended up in opposing teams. I never expected for this happen really. I just wanted to join, I'm not proving anything._

I sighed in frustration.

I somehow ended up with Gray and Ann and Claire with Pop and Bandana Boy while Cliff volunteered as the scorer and referee. I won a jack-en-poy (**A/N: Rock, Paper, Scissors)** against Claire for deciding whose team where Ann will be, As for Kai, he just decide to be in Claire's team. I don't want him in mine anyway. The waitress called all the people in the beach and invited to watch our beach volleyball match. All of them merrily walk their way and surrounded us. We started our game by deciding whose team will serving first by throwing Ann's flipflop in the air suggested by her too.

"White."

"Dirty."

Cliff threw the flipflop, our eyes follow it as he throw it mid-air. All of us hold our breaths, as the flipflop come down. Ann raised her, pleading for silence. Me and Claire bit our lips, waiting for the result. Cliff blew his whistle, ready to announce the result.

He raised his hand and pointed it in Claire's side. Her other team mates' vigor raised while mine, well... They acted like it was nothing. Ann enough has the 'vigor' we need to win this. She's always been good at volleyball and Gray has also an experience playing volleyball and winning (according to Doug and Saibara).

The first serve goes to Claire team, the ball was served by Pop which is delivered nice and smoothly. Ann who is with a burning determination returned to our opposing team, Kai failed it to return to us. Cliff whistled and pointed his hand to our side, signaling that the point is ours.

After our team scored 5 points simultaneously, Claire's team somehow used us for 'scoring simultaneously' as a motivation, they score 9 points simultaneously too. The first half maybe not in our favor but after the other half, we regained our composure. We ruled the first set with the score '26-19', there's a 7 points difference between our team and Claire's. After the timeout, Claire glared at me, not speaking a word.

_She's really angry._

Even while we were playing, she grits her teeth whenever the two of us make eye contacts, I just ignored it because I thought that Claire is possessed by a competitive ghost who is strolling by the beach and accidentally knocked by an another ghost that is an idiot and by chance that Claire is his way where he's going to fall down then he took possession of her.

"Claire is in heat today." said Ann while she's wiping her sweat.

"Yeah, literally."

The waitress snorted "And whose fault is that?"

I just rolled my eyes, brushing off her question. The second set begins with us serving the ball, it's delivered by Gray. With a smooth delivery, the opposing team didn't have the chance to returned the ball to us thus the first point is given to us.

The game has gone to their favor this time. After that serve by Gray, Claire has gone in to her 'rage mode' and returned each ball to us with so much strength for the rest of the second set and in the end, they ruled the second set with the scores '15-26'.

Our and Claire's team rests before we go on with the 3rd and last set.

I sat on the sand, looking at the sea. Its color remind me of Claire's eyes but if I look now into a chili pepper, it reminds me of her eyes' now, so fiery and full of anger. Ann was right, it's my fault. If I could've given her a 'no' for an answer then I shouldn't be seeing her eyes like that. I'm starting to hate myself now because of my foolishness.

"Hey." she tapped my shoulder "How are yah holding up?" Ann asked.

"Just fine." I answered without looking at her.

"No, what I mean by you, I'm talking about your heart?"

I glanced at her and snorted, I looked at the sea again, without answering her question. She just stood beside me, lip tight, looking at the sky.

"I'm sorry." she muttered.

I raised an eyebrow "Hah?"

I asked her playing dumb. She just turned around and started to walk away from me. I looked at her then she stopped on her tracks.

"Hey... Do you want to win this?" the waitress asked without looking at me.

"I-" I widen my eyes.

She snorted, mocking me as I stumble and looked for the right words that I'm going to use to reply her question.

"Of course you don't have the guts to beat Claire." she paused "When it comes to her, you always have gone soft and you always let your guard down. Unlike before."

I clenched my hand to form a fist and stood up "Of course I do! I want to win this game! I'll show you!"

Still not looking to me, she giggled and started to walk again. "Well!" the waitress turned around "Gray's not gonna win the upcoming 3rd set by himself even though he's awesome at playing Volleyball!"

I nod "Okay!"

_Let's do this!_

The third set started by Claire serving the ball herself. Her deliverance of the ball was a little bit rough but Ann managed to return it to our opposing team.

As the game goes on, the third set was so much rougher than the previous sets. It'll take like 3-4 minutes before which of the two teams get the point. The scores of the two teams are well balanced, if our team is 2 points ahead of them, they immediately catch on to us and vice versa.

I can see the spectators and audience awed by our heating exchange of ball. Their mouths dropped while watching us running here and there to catch the ball before it touches the sand. Pop talked to Claire to ask for a time out while catching her breath, all the blonde could do is nod because of she's heavily gasping for air.

As Cliff called for a timeout, the three of us sank to the sand and gasped for air in unison. Ann and Gray lies down on the sand while both holding their tummies. I gasped for the last time and turned my gaze at Claire. She's lying on the sand with her eyes closed.

_She looks so peaceful._

I watch her as she slowly breathes for air, as her stomach go up and down and as she lies down there with no rage and anger inside of her. The blonde farmer slowly opened her eyes, showing her once again sapphire blue eyes, eyes without a tinge of rage left. Claire blinked many times and then looked at me. My eyes widen her eyes gaze at me, I immediately looked away, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"This is extreme!" the waitress complained while lying on the sand.

The blacksmith huffed loudly "Tell me about it."

I just chuckled and looked straightly at the sea. "After the game starts again, it'll be more extreme but," I looked at them "no matter how extreme this game will be, we will win this!"

Hearing me being optimistic, the two of them looked at each other and smile then looked at me. Ann gave me a thumbs up, so does Gray too.

"YEAH! WE WILL WIN THIS!" both of them said in unison and raised their fists in the air.

Cliff whistled, telling us that the break is over. Before the time out was called, the scores are '19-20'. Since we got score before the time out, I'm the one who served the ball. Pop returned the ball to us without a hitch. The game has become more intense than before until it reaches the scores '25-25'. The battle for the last point has started, at this situation, we could not careless if we get scratches when we dive to return the ball to other side, Popuri was an exemption.

"Ahh! Not on my watch!"

Ann dove to the sand as she gives her all to return the ball. Gray followed the ball and hit it, sending it flying in the air.

"Rick! Spike it!" the waitress shouted.

"I'm on it!"

"Claire!" Pop shouted.

"Got it Pop!"

Both of us ran to the net and jumped at the same time. As we both jump, it's just like the time slowed. Our eyes locked and stare at each other, my eyes widen when I saw her smile.

_May the best man win!_

Seeing her smile made me smile to her. The ball slowly fall down for the air, me and Claire extend our arms, ready to hit the ball. Before the blonde farmer could react, I already hit the ball with all my might. We both fall on the sand and stared at the ball, nearly buried in the sand.

Cliff's whistle has brought the two of us back to reality.

"Rick's Team wins!"

I looked at Ann and Gray. The two of them jumped in joy many times hugged each other. Seeing them like made me smile. Even for a single day, they didn't fight each other.

"Rick! We won!" Ann shouted, still hugging Gray.

"I know!" I chuckled "We made a pretty awesome team!"

The waitress didn't replied, she's busy jumping with happiness with Gray.

"Hey..." The blonde said.

I smiled nervously "Yeah... Hey..."

The two of us just sat on the sand, scratching the back of our heads, currently in an awkward situation now. Neither of us spoke a single word and didn't make eye contact with each other. She's just twirling a lock of her hair while me, well... I was drawing a circle in the sand, praying for this shitting air of awkwardness to disappear. It felt forever. It's just like that as if the world has stopped spinning and it feels like the world is in favor with me.

_How long will this last?_

Oh my... Only Goddess knows. She and only she is the one who knows how much I want to end this but another half mine screaming, no... Screaming to me, '**_Let it last, it might not happen again.'_** The voice inside of me is half right, I do want to savor 'tis moment but still there's a part of me saying 'No, end this or you'll be stuck in a more awkward situation, more awkward than now.'.

_I don't know!_

I screamed, internally. But even if I already screamed inside, the two voices inside of me didn't stop. I can't really decide. And thus, this only proves that I'm a confused man whenever it comes to girls and love... **Unrequited Love.**

_Wait... Love?_

"Earth to Rick!"

A loud voice has brought me back, a voice that restarted the revolution of the Earth. I looked for the owner of the voice.

"You've been staring at the sand for a while now." the blonde smiled "I'm starting to get an idea that you want to get buried under the sand... for eternal."

My spine shivered as she said that "You don't mean that, right?"

She giggled and stood up, "Of course... not." she looked at me and extended her hand, "Need some help there, tiger?"

Confused, I looked back and forth between her and her extended hand.

Seeing me confused, Claire rolled he eyes "Look," she sighed "earlier. I'm sorry..." she sat down beside me "I didn't mean to be mad at you, Rick neither saying that you're a pervert..." she looked at me sincerely "I really don't mean it..."

I chuckled "Apology accepted." I smiled at her.

"I'm glad that you took that so easily. Especially when I always glare at you when we we're having a volleyball match. Which reminds me... Congratulations, no sarcasm applied."

I laughed "Thanks, you we're great out there... Anyways, it's not your fault, I take the blame too."

Claire widens her eyes but then she smiled "Gee... Rick. You haven't done anything or some sort. But hearing that from you has reassured me." she blinked "What do you mean earlier by 'were'? I'm great at volleyball all the time and always will be!" she lightly punched my arm.

I chuckled "Okay, okay..."

"I think I know why I was like that before. I think that was the heat talking." she smiled nervously. "Oh!" she pointed by the sea "It's a sunset!"

Seeing her happy about the sunset, I looked at it too and been awed. "Wow... That's one great sunset."

"Yeah..." she leaned beside me and rested her head to my shoulders.

Being this close to her making me so happy than so much before, especially when the two of us make up after our fight.

_I'm sure that Yuu kid will be furious when she saw Claire, being mad at me, but that didn't really matter, no?_

I look at the blonde beside me and smiled.

_Now this is the moment I want to last forever..._

**Yuu's Short Side: **  
_**Cookies, Teas and Sneeze**_

"Achoo!"

I sniffed silently and wiped my nose with my handkerchief.

"Bless you..." she said while she placed my milk tea on my study table. "I think you have a cold Yuu."

I shook my head "Nope, I am certainly sure that I did not caught a cold, thank you very much."

She then placed a plate of cookies in my study table "Then why did you sneezed? Is your little cute nose is itchy?" she smiled.

"Nope..." I stopped writing on my diary errr... Journal. "I think I sneezed because of one thing," I looked at her "Someone is talking about me."

She placed her hands to her waist "And who would that be?"

"Oh... Just someone you do not know, but someone that Miss Claire knows." I smirk.

"Ooooh... Okay." She heads towards the door "I'll be going now Yuu. Go to bed early, okay? I'm sure Mistress will be furious if you don't."

"Yah yah..."

After she left, I heaved out a sigh.

_When will I grow up?_

* * *

**Done and done! Ready for the next chaptie?**

_**The Review button is behind you, getting ready to eat you! **_

_**"Do Unicorn fart Rainbows?"**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Ame here! I just finished revising and replacing Chapter 1, so sad... TwT**

**Anyways, just enjoy the show... er- You know what I meant...**

* * *

Chapter 16:  
Thoughts

**Claire's Side**

My alarm rang at exactly 6 in the morning, making me wake up, early in the morning like I usual do. And like every day, I made myself a glass of iced milk and a PB &amp; J sandwich which I really enjoy early in the mornings before I start with my farm works today but before that, I fed my dog, Inu and pet her too of course.

I'm so delighted today! Not sure why! But still! There's still this fuzzy feeling inside of me that hasn't left since yesterday. Yeah, yesterday... Yesterday sure is a great day albeit I and Rick got into a fight that has been resolve because of a little Beach Volleyball match thanks to Ann. That was sure great, I got to watch the sunset, with Rick.

Whenever someone, or I or anyone else mentions his name, I can always feel my cheeks heat up that fast!

_Damn hormones._

It's hard to love a person especially when he doesn't know your true feelings nor what he feels towards you, it's frustrating...

I can still remember their encounter by the beach, way past midnight. What Kai told me is true, Karen do love him and Rick knows it. So far that I heard that Rick said to Jeff's daughter that she can't force her feelings to other people when they don't feel the same. Well, he has point there, it does look like that she's forcing herself to him. But the question is... Why he didn't rejected her advances?

I know that he and she are Childhood friends, like anyone else here are, but still... They are adults already and such but then... why? Does that mean what he just said is just bluff to hide his true feelings like your everyday tsundere would do?

_Gah! This is so fucking confusing!_

Thinking all of these early in the morning makes me less energetic no let rephrase that, I have lost all my energy for today... I want to return to my lovely bed again and sleep for the whole day but I don't think that is possible, my sheep, cows, chickens and my horse- in general my livestock will starve and will start to hate me... And I want them to be the last ones to hate me, beside my family…

I sighed while slouching at my couch.

"Hey Claire!"

I didn't answered, I just ignored the person by my door and his knocking

"Hey CLAIRE!" he knocks again which I ignored again.

Knock knock Knock knock knock Knock knock knock knock KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!

"Fuck..." I mumbled under my breath.

"WHAT?!"

I opened the door and yelled at the person who keeps knocking on my door. And what do you know! It's the Pineapple loving idiot named Kai. He was surprised when I yelled at him early in the morning, Kai just scratched the back of his neck.

"Uhm..."

"Whacha' want?"

"Nothing..." he muttered which I heard.

My eye twitched in irritation. I decided to go inside my house again to slouch on my couch again but he grabbed my wrist, making me to stop on slamming the door in front of his idiotic face.

"What's wrong Claire? It's early in the morning and you are already in a bad mood."

I turned around to face him "And you should care why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon. Tell me. You have nothing to lose when you tell me about it." he said while smiling nervously.

"That's what you are thinking. Of course I'll lose something."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"My virginity." I answered immediately.

Kai rolled his eyes "Haha... Very funny Claire." he tightens his grip on my wrist "No seriously... What wrong? Sumptin' happened?"

I sighed in defeat "Nothing happened really..." I looked at his hand, still gripping my wrist "Will you unhand me at once?"

"Oh..." realizing how tight he's been gripping my wrist, he let go. "Are you sure?"

"Geez..." I rolled my eyes "It's just my thoughts... It's shitting with me, after I woke up, early in the morning. Other than that, nothing else." I said as I rub my wrist.

"Seriously? Whatcha' thinking then?" he smiled like a sly dog.

_Idiot_

"It's none of your business, moron."

I rolled my eyes again and again, I tried to go back to my house and slam the door to his face but he stopped me, for the second time, but this time, he grabbed my shoulders.

I turned around, showing my irritation to the bandana wearing idiot. "What is it now this time?!"

"Uhm... I see that you have lots of pineapples ready to be harvest and uhm..."

_Oh~... I know where this is going_

I smirked, planning something that will probably work.

**_BWAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

"Oh you can have them all Kai! But," I put so much emphasis on the word 'but' "you have to earn them first."

He wiped the drool dropping from the side of his mouth. "What is it Claire? I'll do anything!"

I grinned, ear-to-ear at the magic words that he just said, 'I'll do anything'.

"You have to do all of my farm work for today."

Kai just nodded and smiled "Sure, no problem! I'll finish before the sun goes down us Claire!"

"You serious?" I widen my eyes, not believing on what he just said. "You. Fucking. Serious?"

"Really, I'm serious Claire."

"Really?" I asked once more, just to be sure.

Kai sighed "Yes, really. You know, I'm beginning to sound like a recorded."

I shook my head to remove the shock in me. "It's just, I really expected you to play hard ball and I never expected that you are going to accept that easily."

"For the name of my dear darling Pineapple! I'll do anything and everything!" he screamed with raising his balled fist.

I grinned, ear-to-ear... again

"You know Kai, you can have the next batch of pineapples.

"Really?! Wait..." Kai looked at the sky then looked at me "There's a catch, isn't it?"

"Of course!" I smiled.

The bandana wearing boy sighed, expecting that there would be a catch. "Fine, what is it then?"

_You'll regret it, dunderhead._

"I want you to walk like a dog with an itchy butt through the streets of Mineral Town."

"Okay, that is just pure baloney, you know that?"

I smiled "What? You said it yourself, right? You'll do anything for pineapples."

Kai's eyes twitched "No, let me rephrase that. Anything, except stuffs that are gonna humiliate me."

"Boo. Kill joy! You no fun!"

"Yeah right." he rolled his eyes "Whatever you say."

"Yeah, whatever I say pineapple Kai." I stuck out my tongue "Bleeh."

I turned around and started walking towards the chicken coup. As just I about to turn the knob at the door to the chicken coup, Kai called my name, I turned to see what he wants now.

_He just can't get enough pineapples, can he?_

When I saw the look at his face, I totally know why he called me.

"We just agreed that you're only going to tend my crops, not my livestock."

"But-"

"Or..." I cut him off "If you want to, you can tend them too, including Dori." I smiled evilly at this.

As I mention my chicken's name, he froze and gulped loudly, I just continued to smile. Kai shook his head furiously and smiled nervously, he told me 'no' and that he'll be back in a jiffy. The bandana wearing boy ran as fast as he can as he exit my farm, probably seeking for someone to help him harvest his precious pineapples. Seriously... He really just can't get enough to much pineapple.

I sighed and went inside the chicken coup.

**Kai's Side**

I ran as much as I can before the blonde farmer changes her mind. I stopped running as I reach Aja's winery because I know that I'm far enough from Claire's farm. I let out a sigh of relief after my 'gorgeous' haha, exit.

I mean, really?! Why is it that she likes to torment that much? Is she a Do- Es? Or did she thought that I'm a Do- Em?! Why, Goddess? WHY?! Is this some karma for me being too close to girls and making them think that I'll be with them even though I'm not trying to?! Some karma for me being clueless whenever a girl from one my travels asked me, 'her or pineapple' and I always answer pineapple without second thought?

_Why am I even screaming at my head and asking questions? It's not like someone is going to answer those, right?_

"Argh! Me don't know anymore!" I screamed as I scratch my head furiously.

"Then go smash your head with a baseball bat. Maybe that will resolve your problems."

I glared at the person who just said that. He has his hands in the pockets of his flannel pants, his blue eyes looking at me with displease and the brim of his with the word 'UMA' in it covering half of his eyes.

_What the heck? Why am I even describing him like that? Wasn't that supposed to be how the heroine in a fanfic describes a guy?!_

I shook my head, trying to clear what I just said about Gray "Why don't you try it first? If that resolved your problems then maybe I'll smash my head with a baseball bat."

"Idiot."

He said after he walked past by me. I glared at his back as he continues to walk probably going to his grandfather's shop. As I glare I remembered why I skedaddled from Claire's farm and what do you know, I found myself a person that I can bribe so easily.

_..._

_I'm sounding much like of Claire now to be honest._

I manage catch up to him "Hey Gray."

"No."

"So fast!" I dropped my jaw "I barely even said something!"

"Well you just said 'Hey Gray' and that is something."

_Damn you Gray._

"C'mon, hear me out man."

"No."

"Geez, it will just take a minute."

"One minute is too long."

My eyes twitched "Okay look, I need you to help me-"

"With Claire's farm?" he crossed his arms "Let me guess, Pineapples?"

I scratched the back of my neck "Y-yeah... You can't blame me. I love Pineapples."

He rolled his eyes "Whatever" and he walked away.

I ran past him and blocked his path. "No! Just wait Gray! Just listen, 'kay? Please! I need you," I chocked "I really need you dude."

"Gah!" he shook his head "Fine, fine, say it. Just stop sound like a gay, it's grossing me out."

"Knew I could count you dude." I grinned "So, you probably know what I want to tell you."

Gray sighed, "Yeah, no shit Sherlock. You want me to help you with Claire's farm because you insisted and mostly because of pineapples."

I laughed nervously "Yah hit the nail on my head, Gray."

"And you what made you ask me is because you can bribe me that easily, right?"

"Er..." I scratched my head in embarrassment "Guilty..."

"Hmp." he snorted "Good thing that I like corn. Come on, let just get this over with."

The two of us walk together to the blonde's farm. The blacksmith is in front of me and I'm behind and I think I just stated the obvious just now, well ain't that nice?

Setting that aside, we both arrived at the farm. I smiled on what I saw. A long haired blonde leaning on the bark of the tree with her dog, Inu on her lap, sleeping, enjoying the mellow of summer along with her owner, sleeping too.

"Careful there tiger, once you realize, your drool become a sea and that is disgusting..." Gray looked up and then looked at me "And I regretted that I just told you that."

I blinked "What, no! I'm not drooling!"

The blacksmith rolled his eyes "Whatever. Let's just get on with it so I can do what I want after this."

Gray walked towards the field ahead of me, I followed his suit but checked first if I was really drooling earlier.

_Damn blacksmith._

The two of us worked in total silent. Dig here, dig there, none of us care even if there is suddenly an earthworm get stuck on our nails because both of us wants to get what we want from Claire's farm.

"I know why you really want to this Kai," he said while still digging.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Yeah, for Pineapples."

He snorted and looked at me with serious eyes "You may fool other people, but out of those people, I'm one of them of whom you cannot fool.." he looked away for a second and at me again "You're doing this for her," the blacksmith pointed at the sleeping blonde farmer. "aren't you?"

I smiled "Of course, you're good at stating the obvious."

"What is that you don't know anymore?"

"What?" I gave Gray a suspicious look.

"Earlier, you were babbling about not knowing something earlier, remember? Or." he starts digging again, "Don't tell me you're just an idiot with a severe memory gap?" he continued after completely taking out the pineapple off the soil.

I looked away, continuing my work "Oh it's just, I think that the people, the Harvest Goddess and mostly the world is against me." I paused while taking out an onion, "Why I have this kind of karma. That's all."

"Was that about those women that you meet in your travels?" he asks, facing his back to me.

I looked at him again "Yah, why... Whoa!"

I stumbled and blinked several times at what I saw. He's done harvesting the onions and the tomatoes and is now plucking the corns one by one. Gray hissed at me and looked at Claire, I followed his suit. The young blonde farmer is still and that's a good thing, she's moaning, not in a dirty way, and wiggled a little bit. I let out a sigh of relief, I looked at my progress, if I were to rate it 1 out of 10, i'll give it 1.1. I only harvested 5 pineapples and I still have 13 to go.

_Keep yourself together Kai! You can do it!_

"Are you even sure that that is what you are really thinking about?"

"I already told you, didn't I?"

"Yah sure about that, Kai?"

The moment I stoop up, he's already behind me, looking at me with dead serious eyes, and what made it more intimidating is that he removed his hat.

Maybe this is the reason why he always level the brim of his hat. Well, now I know.

"What the hell do you mean?"

He snorted "Don't play dumber than you are now or you're really such an idiot to notice it?"

"Are you, are you for real? You're really serious about telling me that?! You serious on rubbing it in my face?!" I growled at him, "What point are you trying to make?!"

The blacksmith rolled his eyes "Don't question me on how I give opinions about your I.Q level. I'm not even trying to." he sigh heavily "and maybe before you question me, you should question yourself. 'Was that really what I am thinking?'"

After he spat out those words, all of the words that I've prepared for my rebuttal got stuck on my throat and I force myself to swallow those words, in short, I was speechless, especially from the sentence."

_Was that really what I am thinking?_

Like a catchy tune I occasionally hear from the boats I ride during my trips, it got stuck in my mind. I just ask that myself just now, I've never tried it once, never even realize that my brain might be a traitor to me.

"So I'll ask again; 'Why is it that you're doing such hard labor for Claire?'"

Again... What he just said has been stuck too.

_Why?_

_Why am I doing all of those for her?_

* * *

**There done~! Ready for the next one?**

**R &amp; R**

**"_I, the review button and as well the review box asks you to pass a review~! XD"_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ey yo pips~! How are y'all? Long time no update... I'm a (not so) busy person XD**

**Well anywhoo... Let's get on with it**

* * *

Chapter 17:  
Peelings... Feelings... Epiphany

**Kai's Side**

_Why am I doing all of those for her?_

The blacksmith let out a sigh of frustration, "You don't have to answer that like 'right here, right now'. I'm a patient man, I can wait whatever is your answer." he then gave me a basketful of pineapples, "Here, your pineapples."

I snapped back to reality, looked behind me and gasped. Gray already finished harvesting all of the Pineapples. "I harvest them while you're busy thinking." my jaw dropped, "If you're about to say 'how about your side of your work, I already finished it too." after he said that he started to walk his way out of Claire's farm.

"Wait," I said loudly, making him stop in his tracks "what about the corns."

He looked at me "I don't need to be bribed in order to help that sleeping blonde."

_Why am I doing all of those for her?_

That thought arose to my mind again but this time I know the answer that Gray's been looking for. Maybe. I hope. I don't know.

"Gray," I inhaled deeply "You don't need to wait for my answer, I'll give it to you. Right here, right now."

The blacksmith turned to look at me completely "Then answer away, Kai."

I inhaled deeply again while thinking of the right words for him to accept, "It's because, I care for Claire."

"That's all, really?" he snorted "I don't think that's the right answer."

"Then what?! What is the right answer?!"

"I know that I'll sound like an emotional girl who always only thinks of her love life than her education when I say this; You shouldn't just use your brain when it comes to this, you should use your heart too." I raised an eyebrow, showing my confusion making him sigh. "You really are a total dunderhead." he sighed again "Maybe I should be the one who's going to say it."

"Then enlighten me Gray. What is it that you know that I, myself do not know?" I said in a challenging tone.

He took a deep breath, "That's because you love her."

"What? Well yeah, I took a liking to the blonde far-"

"-The love I am talking about isn't the same love those previous women that danced around your fingertips for hoping to be with, which will never happen. That is called 'Lust'." he squinted his eyes "But what you are feeling towards her is 'Love'. Admiration. Intimacy. Romance."

It took me a while to process all of the words that Gray just said.

_Did he just said something about and mentioned the word 'Love' from his mouth?_

"Dude, did I just heard you right?"

The blacksmith nodded, "Yes, even if you get your ears irrigated, you just heard it right. If that is what I just said is still being process in your brain?"

"What makes you say and think that I'm in love with Claire? And if I am, why would be any different than the others?"

"Why?" he started "Because you're too obvious, like Karen."

_Me? Obvious?_

"Think about it... No man in his correct mind would go to a girl's house early in the morning where even roosters haven't even clucked yet just to get Pineapples off her yard."

"Ugh."

And once again, he made me speechless. I'm having a hard time to say something regarding this issue and I blame this guy in front of me.

"And you know yourself that there are times that you get jealous." he added "Jealous whenever she and Rick are together."

"I- how... How did you know?"

Gray looked at the sleeping blonde "That night, where Ann scolded you for going home at the inn at such time. I was calling you but you didn't respond, not even a flinch and only responded when I hit you my pillow. You just sat at your bed, looking frustrated while you clench your fists too much."

Yeah, I remembered that night. Whereas that Rick made her cry, where Claire accidentally over heard him and Karen argue, where she collapsed and Rick was the lucky bastard who able to hold her in his arms. When I sat on my bed at the inn, I was busy wonder myself; when she was crying that night back at her farm, why did I just let go of the opportunity to hold her in my arms but I just patted her back and her head. When she collapsed and fell asleep, why is it I'm not the lucky bastard to hold her?

"You have to admit to yourself." he added.

Thinking back on the very first day I've met Claire, I have come to realize that never in my travelling life that I got jealous that much, sure I got jealous way back before I met the young blonde farmer but that is way different on what I am feeling after I met Claire. It's like I'm a girl getting to know what love is for the first time but except I'm getting to feel what real jealousy is.

Yes, just like Gray said, I admit it. I get jealous whenever she and Rick are together, whenever she argue with him, whenever she only shows her true smile and further more...

"I get jealous more and more whenever she only looks on Rick's direction and never mine." I tried my best to say it as quietly as possible but when I looked at Gray, he was smiling as if he heard it.

"I heard it."

And as expected, Mr. Grouchy heard it. I just groan at this.

_Damn him and his ability to see right through me. Wait..._

And like a strike of lightning, I have come to a sudden realization.

"Gray," I called to him in a serious tone, hoping that the tone of my voice will get his full attention "You love her too don't you?"

The blacksmith just turned around and started to walk away but when he reached the gate, he looked at me with a smile pasted in his face "I'll leave that to your imagination." and he disappeared from my sight.

I just stood in the middle of the field, looking like an idiot. Suddenly I just remembered that the two of us were talking in Claire's farm with her just nearby. Panicked, I went to her side to check that if she's just pretending to sleep. To make sure that she really is sleeping, taking the risk, I poked her cheeks, she just squirmed and swatted my hand. After seeing her reaction, I watch her as she sleep, the young blonde is so peaceful and I enjoy watching her sleep but after Gray, quote-unquote 'helped' me to sort my feelings to Claire, I suddenly had the urge to sneak a kiss to the sleeping blondie in front of me.

Ok, let's think of the Pros and Cons of trying to kiss her. I'm going to list the Con's first; first of it Claire might wake up and surely gonna kill possibly me which Rick will do to if he ever found out that I kissed her without the young blonde's consent, I'm sure Ann will do it too. Second, Claire will definitely hate me forever. Third, again, Claire will surely and definitely gonna kill me and she's going to feed my rotting carcass to her infuriating chicken that is certainly a hell spawn. The Pro's; I got to kiss Claire.

I shook my head, dismissing the thought of kissing her. Even though I got to kiss blondie, I would still not going to risk it. So just to release my frustration, I poked her cheeks again and smiled as she squirm and groan. Looking at the sky a thought floated on my mind; What is Rick's real feelings? Towards Claire? Or Karen?

That chicken boy really confuses me, you can't predict what is he thinking, but I'm glad that Popuri can... Sometimes...But what really had made me wonder. If he knows what Karen feels, then why didn't he tried to respond nor just telling Karen that he knows that she has a major crush on him? But instead Rick gave her false hope, hoping maybe that he didn't received the right signals, albeit it's quite the obvious? I admit to myself that there's a part of me that dislikes the dirty blonde girl because of the same reason why Ann really dislike her, her bitchy nature, but to treat her feelings like that?

I mean really. I'm pretty sure myself that if Karen ever decided to go to the city, many boys will fall on their knees because of her beauty but I'll doubt that they are going to have any chance with little Miss head-over-heels with Rick. Whenever I stop over here during summer, I always tell her that if it ever crosses her mind to just let go of her one-sided love for Rick but it'll just end up just the same, she will either hit me or curse me or she'll do any of the two.

_What time is it anyway?_

I looked at the sun, trying to guess the time. Oh heck, how should I know, I'm not an ancient sundial. And, why should I care? I'm with Claire now, I won't pass this opportunity now and I am going to make it last.

"Huh?"

A voice of the blonde beside me has caught my attention. She rubbed her eyes and squinted her cute blue eyes.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty." I said, teasing her.

One last time, she rubbed her eyes, "Kai? How long was I been sleeping? How about my loving crops? My shipping bin? The horse?"

"Whoah, you just wake up, pipe down. Wait," I looked at her, confusion decorating my face "horse? What horse?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..." she straightened her back, "I think I haven't mentioned it to you." the young blonde stretched her arms and yawned to completely wake herself up "It happened about last month, couple of days after I moved here. Barley visited my farm with a friend with him, he asks me if I want to take care of his young pony."

"And you said yes?"

"Of course, don't state the obvious Kai. Well back to the story, after he gave me the young pony I named it Fuujin." she looked at the sky "Why Fuujin? Because a day after I received him, he ran across the field, the way he runs is like he's dancing in the wind and like he and the wind agree on each other."

"Wow." I blinked several times, "That's deep. A horse that has a name with that meaning, that's something."

"Unlike you." she smirked.

I laughed "Then what about your name?"

"What about it?" I raised an eyebrow, she snickered, "Nope," Claire shook her head, "I'm not going to say anything about it."

"Boo. Kill joy! You no fun!" I said while giving her a 'thumb down'

"That's what you said earlier." she gave me a small smile.

I grinned, "I just imitated what you said."

"Idiot."

The young blonde stood up and stretched her arms for the last time and stared at the sky. She kept staring for Goddess how long, but as she stares at the sky, me too, stared at her too.

_Oh great Harvest Goddess, could you curse the carrot headed grumpy blacksmith like the rumored cursed tools? 'Cuz I'll be happy if you could._

This is so hard! I know that if I look at myself at the mirror as in right now, I probably look like a blushing jalapeno dude that saw a hot chick pepper. I can't stop my cheeks from heating! I really blame that blacksmith!

"Oy! Idiot!"

"Wha?"

I looked at the person who snapped me from my internal monologue. Her face is close to mine, but not that close, she has a 'stop-whatever-dirty-thoughts-you-are-thinking' look registered in her face. Inside of me, I slapped myself to get a hold of me and at the same time, to stop any kind of thoughts that is just going to enter in my pudding in advance.

"You look like a jalapeno that has eaten the world spiciest chili plus chili peppers that weigh a hundred kilo in total!"

At least she's not thinking what has crossed my mind earlier.

I smiled and laugh at her joke "It must be because of this freakin' heat we are having today." I wiped my sweat with the back of my hand and used my other hand as a 'fan' "Phew! Hot weather we're having! Non?"

Claire raised an eyebrow "What? That's weird, as far as I know, today is the most refreshing day so far, so it's not that," she squinted her eyes and gave me a dirty look then shrugged, "Maybe you have a high sensitivity to heat, no wonder your skin tone is like that."

"Ugh. What are you implying?"

The young blonde snickered "Oh nothing, just a mere theory." then she backed her face from mine.

I pouted "You are always teasing me."

"Oh don't be like that Kai." she smiled "That's how I show my affection to my friends. So be blessed, you're the only one I always tease like that." she winked.

Am I supposed to take that seriously? This girl is so unpredictable.

"Oh and," she crossed her arms "stop pouting like a kid who didn't got his toy or a loli that is upset at her 'onii-chan', it doesn't make you younger."

"I'm not that old you know!"

Claire rolled her eyes "Whatever you say grandpa."

"Again with the teasing."

She grinned "Didn't I told you earlier? You are blessed to be teased by me bruh, blessed I tell you."

I just rolled my eyes and stood up. Claire cocked her head to the while looking at me, I copied her. She squinted and just shook her head, I chuckled at this. The young blonde mouthed 'idiot' and went inside her house, but before she completely got inside, I stopped her, just like I did earlier this morning. "Ugh, Wait."

She looked back at me, but this time, she's calm like a cat "What?"

I tried to open my mouth to say something but not a single word or letter came out They got stuck in my throat and my throat and lips are dried. I don't even know what I was going to say to the blonde farmer in front of me. If I don't say something now, Claire will probably maim me to my death! Oh, goddess, help me.

But alas, I'm afraid that the Harvest Goddess will never able to help me, I'm not even praying, I'm just saying. But I'll be grateful if she will be able to help me to think the words that I'm going to say at blondie in front of me.

"Hey." she waved her hand in front of me, "What are you going to say Kai, c'mon, do not leave me hanging."

I was surprised on what Claire just said. Usually she going to yell and say something to me like, 'Unhand me you stupid pervert' or 'Let me go' But I'm totally expecting her to say, 'What? C'mon talk or I'll have to break your neck. I don't want to spend my entire summer dealing with your idiocy, pervert'. How awfully weird.

I heard her sigh "C'mon or are you waiting for Santa Clause to hit you in the head himself?"

Still no luck, none, I can't say anything or something to her. Hopeless, I let go of her hand without uttering a word or any sound. Embarrassed, I quietly exit the farm.

"Oy!" She yelled but I didn't respond. "Ey!" she yelled again but this time, she's the one who ran after me and grabbed my wrists. "What's wrong with you? You were jolly and being you just now, but now you're just like a sad vegetable!"

I didn't answer, I can't, and I don't know why. Gray was right, when it comes to my feelings, I'm more than stupid, dumb, dunderhead, idiot and any other words that mean 'stupid' in short, combined. I'm so stupid that I need someone to give me the hints or the actual answer before I realize it.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Kai." she tightened her grip, I felt her nails digging through my skin, "What the fuck is happening to you?

"N-n-nothing." I finally can speak again, as if a spell has been removed from me. I turned around to see her better and tried my best to fake a smile. "Nothing is wrong with me, rest assure."

All I could do to re-assure the blonde farmer is to pat her head and tousled her hair. Claire has a worried look pasted all over her face, I want to try my best not to be affected with it. So, to evade that I just pinched her cheeks, "Silly Claire, don't be worried at me," I chuckle "just believe me when I said that I'm alright, okay?"

"Fine..." she smiled "But if yah have a problem, just tell this blondie," she pointed herself "she'll do what she can do to help you, capisce?"

I just nod and bid her goodbye. At least something lighten up my day.

_Her smile._

It's different from the last time, this time it's true and real.

* * *

**There done! Took me a while to finish this... Now I know that 'Writer's Block' does exist! w**

**P.S I'm a potato...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Potato- er Ame here! I seriously need to update often but meh~**

**Anyways... On with that fanfic~!**

* * *

Chapter 18:  
What others think

**Ann's Side**

"Kai? He left couple of hours ago, Pop."

I said to the cotton haired girl and Rick's sister. She just went here to seek the guy she's head-over-heels to, none other than the guy named Kai. Ever since the all of us are small snots, she have always liked Kai, she even have the balls to say to him that he belongs to her and only her and that she's going to marry Kai in the future in front of us, especially in front of her overprotective brother, Rick.

_The two of them, they always argue, sometimes because of Pop or sometimes because of some dumb things. I wonder if they argue about Claire?_

I giggled at that thought "What'cha giggling Ann?" Popuri asked who I thought left already.

"Oh," I smiled "just some stupid and nonsensical thought my brain threw at me."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Exactly." I giggled a little "Is there anything you like to ask more?"

She sighed "I was asking you like 2 minutes ago, but you didn't respond! You are so busy with your internal monologue!"

"Eh? Then what is it that you are asking? I asked while scratching my cheek.

"I'm asking you that if he said where he was going or do you have any idea where that Pineapple boy could have gone to?"

When she asked that, I suddenly got a hint where Kai could be, but I'm just going to play dumb "Gee, sorry Pop, he didn't told and I don't have any idea where he is beside in his seaside shack. Maybe he's just by the streets playing hookie."

The cotton haired girl pouted "Oh phuey! Well, that's that." she smiled "Thanks anyways! See yah."

With that Popuri left. It must be evil of me not telling her the possible place where that perverted guy might be. I don't really know what she sees with Kai, sure he's kind, entertaining, exotic, no insult intended and a Woman's man but what Pop doesn't know that Kai is a guy who'll just give a girl false hope. I suddenly remembered what I heard, accidentally from Kai when he was telling tales of his travels to Mr. Grouchy. I mean seriously, will he learn to realize that it's unforgivable to hurt a woman's heart, pure or not? He might have to say to her that there's nothing more than friend from the start. Well, in Kai's situation it's kind of hard for him to say that to a girl, note to self; Kai's a Woman's man.

_But albeit he's way too obvious, does anyone knows what he really feels? Especially to her?_

I just sighed and headed for the door, "I better follow her, this could be entertaining." I stopped "Maybe?"

**Popuri's Side**

_Ann, I thought that she knows where he is. I really want to see Kai._

If it wasn't for my stupid and over-protective for a brother, I could have gone to see him early then I won't be looking for him now. That's why I sort of hate him, he's so over-protective, well, it's really great that my dear brother, Rick is protective of me, especially when it comes to boys but my problem with it is because he's going way to overboard. I sighed.

_I wonder what Claire would have done if she ever has a brother like him._

Hmmm...

Claire, she's like a younger sister that I never had. She's just there for you and ready to listen to you whatever problem you have and she'll continue to listen even if her ears are already strained and ready to fall off. She's sometimes much more mature than me that you won't be able to detect the age difference between of us. I really like that blondie ever since she first arrived in Mineral Town, she reminds me of someone, I can't put my finger on it.

"Maybe he's in her farm."

Skipping happily, I made my way to the young blonde's farm. As I go near, I can hear two voices, the one belongs to Kai and I know it, the other one maybe belongs to Gray, I guess? They appeared to be arguing with each other. I looked around, ensuring that no one is around except me then I proceed on eavesdropping.

"That's because you love her."

_Who loves who now?_

Those are the words I heard the moment I started eavesdropping. It appears that I am right, it's Gray and Kai that is arguing, but why in the world would they argue? I peeked at them more closely.

"-The love... same love those previous women that... for hoping to be with, which will never happen. That is called 'Lust'. But... her...'Love'. Admiration. Intimacy..." That is

I think I'm getting the idea who they are talking. I looked further inside, and I saw there by the tree, leaning and breathing slowly is a sleeping blonde. She's so absorb in sleeping that she can't even hear Gray and Kai yelling at each other even the two of them is not worried about Claire waking up or her just pretending to sleep and listening to them like a ninja.

"What... Claire... And... I am, why... different... others?"

I can't hear them well but I knew it, they are talking about her.

"And you... there are times that you get jealous... Rick..."

They were just talking about Kai's real feelings just now, now they're talking about jealousy? Those two are so confusing when they talk each, don't they get confused too? And wait what? Kai gets jealous of my brother? For what reason?. Even though I'm this near to them I still can't make out what the fuck they are saying., they are talking in low volume on which only them can hear.

_I really do need to pay more attention just like what Rick said._

"I really hate him when he's right." I hissed. "But he's always right."

But I can hear some words clearly especially 'Love' which Mr. Grouchy Mc Grouchyson mentioned that made me wonder about something like: 'He knows the concept of Love?', 'He knows what love is?' and lastly 'He knows to love a woman as his opposite equal?'. Nobody really knows what's going on with that head of him, many of us wonders about it, even his grandfather. Hell, we even wonder if he there's a girl that caught his eyes. Even if there is, I bet Rick's 1 dozen spa boiled egg that it's the raven- haired librarian, Mary.

I looked at them again, but it seems like they're done talking and Gray is walking away from Kai, ready to go home.

_Wait... Ah pissballs! He's coming this way!_

I started panicking but Kai called Gray.

"Gray." Kai called him with a serious tone. "You love her too don't you?"

"Eh? Gray? Loves Claire?" I said.

The blacksmith looked away from him and started to make his way through the gate, that's when my cover has been blown. He looked at me straightly without bending his head, and then he... smiled. After that, Gray looked at Kai and newsflash he smiled.

"I'll leave that to your imagination."

Those were his departing words before leaving the farm completely. I was stunned, he smiled, but it's scary, Gray smiled because he was amused, probably because Kai had hit the nail in his head. I stood up and decide that I had had enough of snooping around because of two reasons, number one, I've been spotted by Gray and I won't take the risk being seen by Kai and number two, I respects Claire's and Kai's private life plus I've known enough and this much revelations is too much for me for one day.

I started to walk away from my hiding spot but I can certainly say that I'm having this feeling that someone is behind me and I do not like the aura it have. The question now is: should I take the risk of turning around to find out the bad news behind me or not?

_Yes or No... I'll say and answer to myself, C'est La Vie._

Slowly, I turned around and just as I suspected and guessed, it's Mr. Grouchy Mc Grouchyson. Looking at me with such expressionless eyes. "H-hi?" I greeted him nervously.

"Hi there, how's it goin'?"

"Gray I swear! It's not my intention to eavesdrop or anything!"

I said while shaking in fear. I swear, if he continues to look at me with such empty eyes, figuratively, I'm gonna scoot out of this position of mine.

"I know, you're here because you somehow had an idea that the guy you are looking for is at the very farm that a certain blonde owns."

"Wow, you hit the nail on the head Gray! Yes."

"And I assume that you heard what we are talking about?" he asked.

I pouted and tapped my finger on my chin, "No not really, just faint words. I didn't exactly heard the whole and exact sentences."

He snickered "You really need to start pay more attention to everything that is important."

My eye twitched "Dick." I hit him in the arm.

"Well, whatever you heard Cotton Candy Girl, you'll probably know soon."

Mr. Grouchy started to walk away towards to the inn. My eyes followed him. I scratched my head, "What the hell you are talking about?!" I yelled at him. "And what made you so sure that Kai will tell me?!" I added.

"Sooner or later he will have to tell you!" he yelled back, still walking.

He waved his hand in the air which is really rare for the King of Grumpies. I just stood there, dumbfounded. The events that just happened is still processing in my pudding and I can tell that it won't be processed that greatly because i'm missing a lot of pieces of the fucking puzzle. What made me really surprise is that...

"Gray loves Claire." I mumbled.

Well that is what I predicted, that was just a hunch by Kai, I have no conclusive proof to back up that claim. But still! Everybody, and surprisingly enough, my brother expects that Gray had fallen in love with Mary!

I mean who would not expect it?! He and she are so perfect together, no matter what kind of angle you look at, the two of are meant to be, it's like god made them to be each other. But for him to love Claire, even though that it hasn't been proven. I am not saying that they are bad for each other. Come to think of it, it was the 1st day of summer, when the two of them were together. The two of them were talking by the corner of the beach, they were like the sun and moon or the yin and yang where Claire represents yin and Gray represents yang, obviously. I could say the two of the looks good together but not that better than Claire and my brother being together!

"What the fuck am I even thinking? It's their own decision on whom they will fall in love with and who they think are perfect for them to be called as their 'opposite equal'."

I shook my head, leaving those thoughts at the back of my mind. "I'm getting so anxious like Rick now." I whispered to myself. With those thoughts gone, for now, I made my way to our house.

**Mary's Side**

"Achoo!"

The sound of me sneezing echoed throughout the library.

_Somebody must have been talking about me._

"Ah~! What a great I am in to continue my precious novel!"

Firstly, I stretched my arms to the air and sat in my chair. I delightedly gripped on my pen, ready to continue writing my work when the door of my humble establishment opened. The first thing that I looked at is the blue hat with the word 'UMA' in it that is owned by a grumpy man named Gray. He greeted me then he went upstairs, my eyes followed him and I didn't start writing until he is completely upstairs.

I don't know if Gray knows this but, all of our childhood friends say that we look great together. They always say that to me, especially Karen until now that we are in the peak of adulthood. I know the very reason why the hell she's keep saying that, she thinks I'm going to steal Rick from her.

"Hah. As if..." I mumbled, still writing.

I know that my mother and his mother are super close with each other and mama always brings me to their house whenever she's going to visit Aunt Lilia which made me and Rick to become super close with each other set aside the fact that me and he are just in the same age. Rick and I used to read any book that I used to bring to their house.

Sure, I've seen him without glasses and I admit to myself that when I am in the stage of adolescence, I got attracted to him but it did not got to the point that I fell in love with Rick unlike Karen. As the day moves as we gain age, her feelings for the chicken farmer grew stronger and stronger until it became a combination of unrequited love and one sided love. To be honest, Popuri admitted to me that she finds Karen's feelings to her brother annoying and she thinks that Karen is being a bitch to her, me, Ann and now Claire.

We all know that ever since Claire and Rick gotten close with each other, Karen has been faking friends with the blonde farmer. What can you say? Jeff's daughter can be read so easily. But, I don't understand why? When Claire first arrive, when she's been befriended by Karen, that was true, not fake. So, why be a bitch to her now? I will never understand her.

My hand stopped from writing for a moment as I think of those thoughts. I sigh and placed my chin at the back of my hand and looked at the books around me.

_Claire, somehow she reminds me of someone that used to play with us when we are little, but that memory is so fuzzy. That's maybe because that kid has only been with us for such a short time._

"It kind of reminds me of the former owner of the farm."

I smiled as I feel so nostalgic, as nostalgic as an old woman reminiscing her days of youth. So many years have passed, makes me want to peek at my old photo album.

"Hey Mary, can I borrow this book?"

Gray's voice made me jump on my feet and brought my thoughts from the sky back to earth. I just nodded and he said thanks and he left in a blink of an eye.

_Sometimes Gray scares the shit out of me._

I've been thinking, what if Claire and Rick got together? I mean, the two of them are super close it's like someone poured lots of lots of super glue between them. They may be both unpredictable but when it comes to their feelings for each other, you can see through them without difficulty.

"I should stop thinking about those trivial things. It's not my business whomever they choose to spend life for all eternity or even for a second. That's their life not mine."

I let out a sigh and went on with my work.

**Cliff's Side**

"I still don't have a fucking job." I muttered under my breath.

I said to myself that I'll find a job for me to earn some cash so I can settle in one place but no, none, nada, zilch, still no luck. I have nothing else to do today but plop down in my bed and think of my happy thoughts.

The door squeaked, revealing Gray, holding a book, he probably borrowed it from Mary, well duh. He took off his hat, threw it in his bed and tousled his hair making it messy. The blacksmith plopped down in his own bed, placing the book at the nightstand. He seems exhausted at some point.

"Dude, you seem tired."

"Really? Then when Kai decided to go back here, you should go blame him." he complained at me while still looking at the ceiling.

Kai? I could guess why he would say that. the boy in bandana could have asked him to go quote- unquote 'help' Claire with her farm for him to get some pineapple off her yard. Seriously, Kai can't get enough pineapple.

"You could have refused him." I said grabbing the book he brought with him. Gray just snorted and looked at the other side, I just sighed at his gesture and went back to my bed with the book with me. Curious about it, I looked at it. Gray brought a science encyclopedia, just like what he did before. "Honestly, why did borrow this book when you are not going to read it again?" I shook my head in disapproval.

"Mind your own life and I'll my own."

My mouth let out a sigh. I took one last look at my roommate, he has already fallen asleep, I sigh again and read the book.

I may have known him for a long time, but what I certainly know about Gray is that he is devoted to his work and training as a blacksmith under his grandfather Saibara. But there is something different about him, there is something that he's devoted on when he's working on it and I am certain that it doesn't have anything to do with forging and the like.

_Whatever it is, I probably wouldn't know, I'm too oblivious when it comes to that thing._

"And whatever it is, it's none of my effin' business anyways."

**Ann's Side**

"Those are so anti- climactic!" I said as I stare at the water.

After I eavesdropped at Claire's just like Popuri did, I went here, here in the spring mine. My feet brought me here for me to take a breather and at the same time to take some time to process all the things I have heard today. If Rick ever heard all of those, straight from Kai's mouth, I don't know how he'll react, but if Pop heard all of those, I can imagine what'll be here reactions are.

Rick, I wonder what made him so close to Karen. When we are, kids, those hardly talk with each other even though that their mothers are bff's. Back then, we often see Rick spend more time with Mary than Karen today. But ever since after Claire arrived here, I- rather us can see in his eyes that he wanted to spend more with the blonde.

_I just wish those two can be more honest with their feelings for each other and I just really wish for Karen to stop being a bitch to every girl here in town._

I don't know if it's true or it is just a guess from Kai but I can't really believe that Gray loves Claire.

"Gaah!" I kicked the water that is showing my reflection "I don't know anymore! Men are so complicated! Damn!"

I kicked the water again, making my flip-flops and foot completely wet.

"I'll just go home and knock myself out by working." I let a sigh of frustration before going back to the inn.

* * *

**BOOOOOM~! Done~!**

**Hohohoho Check out my other HM Fanfic~!**

**P.S I'm a Potato and I like to eat a potato~!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Phew~! Two chapter updates in a day! Ain't that amazing? **

**Let's go on...**

* * *

Chapter 19:  
Full disclosure?

**Popuri's Side**

It's been 5 days since I had eavesdropped on the conversation of the two young men. Nothing really changed, just the same always. And as always Claire and my brother are wussing out with their feelings. Honestly.

I know that guys don't like being honest with their feelings but c'mon! Can't my sorry for an excuse for a brother make an exemption to that rule?! Now I feel a threat on the loose and that source of my threat is a blacksmith named Gray. Even though it hasn't been established and proved if he really is in love with Claire but I can't help the feeling of being threatened by Mr. Grouchy.

But there is something weird with Kai, the way he acts towards Claire is quite different than before. It affects me yes but... not so much.

Today, Rick send me here, at Jeff's store to buy some stuff for the house while he went somewhere I don't know and I don't care. At the corners of my eyes, I can see Karen shuffling her way to me. I prepared myself against the hostility that the dirty blonde girl has today.

"Hi Pop! Running errands today?" she said with a smile pasted her face.

I tried my best to fake a smile, "Yap, my stupid for a brother went somewhere."

Karen blinked, "He didn't told you where?"

I just shook my head and focused my attention at my grocery. I heard Karen said 'oh' before she left me, she doesn't seem happy about me not knowing where in Ame's world my brother is. I'm pretty certain that she thinks that I am hiding Rick from her. _Seriously, one outburst from that woman regarding my idiotic brother, I'm going to consider she is as an obsessive bitch._ When I left the store, I saw Karen left via the backdoor. She seemed distressed and uncomfortable, one thing for sure.

_I smell that something bad is going to happen._

**Karen Side**

I can't say that this will be fantastic day because it won't be the same as before. I blew my fuse once again and this time something terrible happened, my fears had become true, Rick dislikes me now and avoids me. Instead of making him to be closer to me and look at me only, me, Karen, an idiot drove the man I have always loved away from me.

Thirds of me doesn't want to blame Claire and the rest I want to. Ever since that encounter between the two of them back at spring, I always prayed that she shouldn't have arrived in this town. I totally admitted to myself that I'm always jealous of her because I can see that Rick's eyes only looks on her way, only her way. Storm of negative emotions swirled in my heart and it seems that I can't stop them for now.

_I'll just distract myself by looking at some old pictures._

I picked up an old metal box from the top of my closet. Inside of it are the pictures and some things from my childhood. As I remove the lid of the metal box, the storm of negative emotions disappeared and has been replaced by nostalgia. There I can see how many years had really passed and the differences from those years to today. My friends had drastically changed. I don't know if they treat me as their friend but I do.

As I skim through some images, I found the picture of the farm, once owned by a married couple or something, but I'm pretty sure that they are a couple. It was beautiful. Just from the picture you can see how the flowers bloom, their well- decorated house and their fields, just wonderful. I remembered too that I was the one who took this picture in my hands. After looking at the photos at my hands, I put them back at the metal box when a photo fell. It was a photo of Rick and a kid with a pair of glasses.

_This kid._

Suddenly, like a lightning bolt, a memory flashed in my mind. "No way. It can't be." As I mumble that I heard Popuri's voice inside our store.

Wasn't Rick supposed to be the one doing the shopping? If Popuri is here in his stead is here, then where is he?

I quickly went to our store, hoping that she might know the whereabouts of her brother. I shuffled my way to her "Hi Pop! Running errands today?" I said to her with a smile.

"Yap, my stupid for a brother went somewhere." she replied with a smile too.

I blinked, "He didn't told you where?"

She just shook her head. I slowly back away from her and returned at my room. I looked at the clock at my room, it's already 10 in the morning. I glanced at my metal box again.

"I want to talk to Rick. I have to."

Making a final and pure resolute, I dashed out my room to go looking for him. Luckily this town is small, I'm sure he's just near me or somewhere.

I first went to their house but no luck, next is I peeked at Claire's farm via the south entrance but still no luck. I went at the inn, at the library, at the clinic, at the beach and at Kai's shack even though that there's a ghost of a chance that he'll be there. I looked everywhere at the possible places to where he could have gone but I still haven't found him, not even a shadow nor a strand of his orange hair.

_Where he could have gone?_

**Popuri's Side**

"Seems like she haven't found my dear older brother."

I've been following Karen for like forever. She looked somehow distressed about something, maybe that's why she needs to see and talk to my brother as soon as possible.

_Why am I following her again?_

Now I remember, I thought that she might find my brother because she kinda have a GPS specialized to locate my brother but even her can't find Rick, she even looked at Claire's farm! "Hey." I jumped on my feet and let out a small yelp when someone tapped me by my shoulder. I looked at that person and saw Kai. "Geez Kai! You scared the bajeebers out me!"

He scratched the back of his head "Sorry.", he then looked at the beach "By the way, why the hell are you following Karen?"

"One word, Rick."

Kai made an 'oh' and glanced at Jeff's daughter again "Guess that she had no luck huh?" I nod then he looked at me, "Strange, Claire's been missing too. I was going to give this watermelon to her but she's not in her farm."

A heard a ding in my head, "You don't think that they are together right?"

Kai tapped his chin, "I'm not sure Pop, but if the two of them really are together and been seen together by Karen, things will get even messier like shit."

Both of us looked at the beach again but Jeff's daughter is not there anymore. We saw a trail of foot tracks going to our direction. Kai panicked and yelled while me, I'm just calm. He looked at me with a distressed look, "Why are you calm Pop?! I know that you're pretty angry Rick but, don't you care what'll happen to your older brother?!" I didn't answer him and just continued on looking at the sea while he resumed on panicking.

Why am I calm? Not because I don't care, it's because I want Karen to fully realize and understand that my brother doesn't and will never love her because someone is already is in his heart already and that is Claire. It's time for her to stop hoping for Rick, to make a full disclosure for this issue and start looking for someone else for her to love and for him to love him, well except for Kai because Kai is for me... That is what I thought when I was child, but now, meh? I don't know anymore.

That reminds me of what Gray said a couple of days ago. He said that sooner or later Kai will tell me something. I wonder what it is? And another thing, how does he knew that Claire has gone missing to?

_Should I ask him?_

Half of me wants to_,_ the other half don't. I don't know what I am afraid to but I'm really afraid. I want to ask to ask him so badly because just like Gray said, sooner or later he'll tell so, why tell soon when you can say it right here, right now?

Gathering my courage and setting aside my fear, I asked Kai, "Kai, how do you know that Claire's missing?"

He stops from panicking and looked at me, "Didn't I told you earlier? I went to her farm to give her a watermelon?"

"Don't lie to me." I said with a serious tone, "Earlier, Zack said to mum that he didn't managed to get some watermelon, not even a single one, even Wong doesn't have one."

Kai looked away and his sweat dropped. A moment of silence filled between us. For the first time, I glared at him. He let out a sigh and looked at me with a worried look. "Pop, I can't tell you, it's hard." He made a long pause, so long that my legs went numb and wobbly because of fear and anticipation on what he's going to said. "But Gray told me to say it to you personally rather him saying it to you or knowing it from someone else."

I grabbed his sleeve, "Tell me Kai. I want to know now. My curiosity and anticipation is killing me inside and squeezing my heart so hard that I can't breathe. So please tell me now." I begged him, putting up a brave front and trying to hold back my tears.

He placed his hand on top of mine, "Pop, I... I... I love Claire."

My eyes widen from his confession but part of me was expecting him to say that. I just gave him a smile, a real one. "I kinda know that."

I tighten my grip on his sleeves. Somehow he's too obvious on about what he feels about her, maybe too obvious than my brother. I just bit my lip, trying my best to hold in all the tears that want to come out my eyes. I looked at him, "Even if you just realize what you really felt about Claire but let me tell you this. Ever since you met her, there's always a glint in your eyes whenever, however and wherever you see her. A glint that doesn't appear whenever you see me."

"Oh Pop." he pats my head, "I'm sorry, I am really sorry. Sorry for making you hope and wait. I just can't say to you that I can't see you as a woman but just a little sister. I don't want to see you hurting inside because of me."

Because of those words, I have reached my limit. I threw myself to Kai and hugged him. The tears flowed down from my eyes involuntarily the moment I hugged Kai. He stroke my hair and continued talking, "I promised to myself that I won't hurt you, I mean never but it seems like that that promise is broken. That promise was not just for you or me, it's for Rick too."

I looked up at him with teary eyes, "For big brother too?"

He looked at me and nods, "You know that your brother and I doesn't get along. But believe me, I think of Rick as my brother by bond."

I didn't answered, I just snuggled at his arm, making the best of this moment because any minute or seconds this moment will stop and will never happen again.

For a few seconds, I wiped my eyes and smiled at him, "C'mon, let's find those two before Karen finds them."

We shared every nook and cranny of the town, we even search the tiny house by the church but alas, they are nowhere. Our last resort is the blonde's house. We know that that's the first place we first searched but we have to check it again, they might be there already, just like when we hunted Claire couples of days before.

Me and Kai ran to her farm, luckily Karen is not here... yet. We first searched at the barn then to the chicken coup and even inside the small stable but we only seen live stocks and a chicken that has it evil eyes at Kai that made him shudder and a horse and that could only mean that they are inside the house, or maybe just Claire.

I slowly reached at the wooden door and knocked but no one answered, I knocked again, none, and I knocked again but this time we heard something fell and when heard a faint groan. When I called out her name, someone answered 'yeah' from the other side. I can't make it out if that was Claire's voice or not so I called her again and the door opened.

The opened door revealed a girl wearing a star-patterned over-the- knee shorts and a white tank top. The blonde rubbed her sleepy eyes, she probably just woke up.

Wait, Claire woke up 1 hour before afternoon?

"There you are!" I said hugging cheerfully.

"What? I've been here since yesterday. I didn't move a muscle nor a tendon." she said, now fully awakened.

Kai tilted his head, "Since yesterday?"

She nods, "Why the heck in the world are you looking for me anyway?"

Me and Kai looked at each other in few seconds then looked at the blonde farmer. "'We'," I placed an emphasis on the word 'we' "were looking for Rick."

"Rick?" she tapped her cheeks as she thinks "He was here earlier, but he left and said to me that he'll be back in a jiffy."

"Did I just heard my name?"

We all looked at the person behind us. It's Rick, carrying a bottle of medicine and a paper that looks like a doctor's prescription. "Rick, why do you have a medicine with you?"

He glanced at Claire then she gives him an affirming nod. "This is for Claire."

I made an 'oh', "So that's why I didn't saw you in town yesterday. You were in bed, sick! And," I gave her a cat smile "my brother's taking care of you~!"

Her cheeks started to reddens and she looked away "He just happened to know I'm sick Pop."

"She's right," he interrupted, "Why don't we talk this inside? Claire needs to lie down."

Kai and I nodded and went inside Claire's house just like my brother suggested. We all sat on the sofa and Rick cleared his throat, signaling us that he's ready to tell the whole story.

"Yesterday, I delivered the chicken feeds at 6 o'clock in the morning and I found no blonde working on her farm by that hour. So, piqued by my curiosity, I knocked on her door and called her name." he stole a glance at Claire and back at us, "I heard something fell and a loud groan then she opened the door, looking sick, sleepy and her face is slight blue then she collapsed."

"No I didn't!" Claire butted in.

Rick sighed, "Worried, I called Trent to make a house call to check on Claire and told me that she has a high fever because of fatigue. And that's to it."

"So that's why you're missing and send me to the store to buy some stuff for the house earlier." I gave my brother a sly look, "You were busy tending and taking care of Claire." His cheeks glowed a little bit and he shook his head, I raised an eyebrow, "Then what the hell is the reason?!"

"I was-"

"Rick?"

Our talk was interrupted by the voice of the dirty blonde woman, standing by the doorway. As she looks back and forth on us, a hurting expression can be seen her face. The blonde farmer stood up.

"Karen." Claire called her with a raspy voice.

She tried to walk to Karen but her legs wobbled, but before she falls on the floor, Kai caught her first, beating my brother.

"Pop, you knew that they're here?" she asked me with a muffled voice.

"I don't, It just happened that Claire was in here, in her house since yesterday."

What the hell am I saying? Didn't I told you myself that I'm going to put a full disclosure on this matter?! But why can't I? Is it because I'm feeling now what Karen feels? Well whatever it is, I'm going to put an end to this.

I inhaled deeply gathering my courage. "No, I take back what I just said. I kinda guessed that Claire will be here and I'm pretty sure you heard the rest of it. You were listening earlier, weren't you?"

She gasped a little and then gave me a dirty look and then gave Claire one too. Karen closed her eyes and balled her fists. I heard Rick sighed, but that wasn't the sigh that he often uses, it was a rare one, a sigh of pure irritation.

"Karen enough with this jealousy hanabaloo." All of us in Claire's house looked at my brother. "Is there something blocking your brain that you didn't get what I told you that night? Huh?" he grunted when she can't answer him, "Hah, maybe you didn't remember then let me tell you again; I don't love you Karen." Karen looked at my brother with disbelief in her face. A tear escaped from her eyes, and another one fell, and another one and it went to the point all of the tears that she's holding inside fell. "You don't mean that right?"

He shook his head, "Of course I do. I have to tell you once and for all because it's suffocating me Karen. With you being jealous even though the two of us aren't together. I promised to myself that I won't hurt a woman's feelings but you made me broke that promise, I have to because if I didn't, you'll continue hoping that I will ever love you." She was speechless, I'm sure it's because Karen never expects Rick to speak such words like those to her. All she could do is bite her lip.

The blonde farmer tried to stand up, "Karen."

The moment she heard Claire called her name, she glared at her, "This is all your fault! If you just didn't arrived her fifteen years ago! Nothing of this would have happened!" she snapped at her before leaving the blonde's farm.

"How did she?" I heard my big brother mumbled.

"Fifteen years ago?"

As Claire said those words, she sank to the floor, screaming in pain and agony while holding her head. I ran to her, trying my best to calm her down but neither of us 3 can calm the young blonde. Rick looked at me and told me to get Trent's butt here as soon as possible. Even when I'm at the blacksmith's, I can still hear the faint screams of the pained blonde.

Albeit that I know that running isn't and will never be my forte, I ran as fast as I can to the Clinic.

"Oh Claire."

* * *

**There~ Done XD **

**Don't forget to submit a review or i'll eat you... JUST KIDDING! XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo! Yo! Ham back to update this fanfic! Sorry for the delay! Busy with school and *coughs* stuffs. Anyways.. I want to thank The Dawg for submitting a review! Thanks for liking it! Hohohoho~!**

**So without further ado... here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20:  
Truth and Past

**Rick's Side**

"This is your entire fault! If you just didn't arrived here fifteen years ago! None of this would have happened!"

After those words escaped from Karen's mouth she left. "How did she?" I mumbled to myself.

_Did she know Yuu somehow? But it's impossible, that kid hardly knows a single person in this town? So how the fuck did she knows about it?!_

"Fifteen years ago?"

I was sucked back to reality when Claire said those words. She sank down, holding her head and she screams like she is in a deep, deep pain. Me and Popuri ran to her side and tried our best to calm her down but alas, we failed. Panicking, I told my little sister to go fetch Trent's butt as soon as possible, she nods and ran out of Claire's house.

"Dude! What is happening to Claire?!" Kai asked me, still apprehending and trying to calm her down.

"I don't know, but I know the only one person who does." As I give an answer to Kai's questions, I took out my cell phone in my pocket and hit dial. The other end did not ring that long before someone picked up the phone. I heard her say 'hello' at the other end.

"Yuu, emergency." I said to her, pretending to be calm. "Emergency? If this is about milady's high fever, I am on my way to your peaceful town, we are only half there."

"No!" I yelled, "This isn't about her fe-"

"And why the hell am I hearing someone screaming in pain in the background?"

"Claire-"

I heard her make small gasp for a second, "Please do not fucking tell me that is Miss Iory screaming in the damn background?!" I face palmed.

_Can she stop interrupting me and make me finish what I'm going to say first?!_

"Yes! It's Claire! I need you here right away!"

"I'm on it!" she didn't hung up, "Mr. Zack step on it! Claire needs me! Something is happening to her!" she yelled. "Okay! Hang on tight and hold your stuffed toy tight too, little missy!" I heard Zack replied before she completely hang-up.

After I put back my phone at my pocket, Claire is still on it and Kai seems like he is tired of apprehending the screaming blonde. He looked at me, "Who the heck were you calling?!"

"You'll know later." I said while I help him.

Not long after, Popuri went back, literally dragging Trent here with his exhausted nurse, Elli. All of Trent's protest and Elli's exhaustion vanished into thin air as they heard Claire screams. They both ran to Claire's side and first tried to calm her but failed. I heard Doctor mumbled 'it's no use' and bit his lip, he ordered Elli to give the blonde farmer a shot of tranquilizer. At first, the nurse hesitated but abided the doctor's order. It did not take a minute for the tranquilizer to take effect, the moment Elli administered it to Claire, she slowly stopped screaming and fell asleep. I carried the blonde to her bed and Trent started check on her.

As he checks up on Claire, he clicked his tongue, "I don't know what the hell happened, but I as a doctor, the only doctor here and as Claire's friend, recommends that she rests for more days." he took off his stethoscope, "Her fever had gone higher than before and her fatigue came back. I wish that I know the reason why she screamed like that so I can tell you what to do."

"It's alright Trent, don't push yourself. All of us have limitations." I said, reassuring the doctor.

"Thanks Rick." he glanced at Claire, "I'll be going now. Please take good care of this sleeping blonde here for me."

I nodded and Trent and Elli left. All 3 of us just sat in silence. Somehow, I noticed something odd, Kai and Popuri are together, if I am my sister, I probably clung on to him and told Kai something that makes no sense. But the two of them are just sitting apart from each other silently, they don't even make an eye contact and even if they did, they'll look away in a second and the air surrounds us is so awkward.

_It's suffocating the hell out of me._

"Rick." Popuri spoke, breaking the silence, "Do you know what happened to Claire?"

"I don't know." I honestly answered my sister.

"And do you happen to know why Karen said those words earlier?" she added. I just looked away and did not answer my sister's question.

_I can't tell her, yet._

"Why is it that you cannot tell to your sister the truth right now Rick?"

A familiar squeaky voice has caught our attention. There, by the doorway, is the person I called earlier, she's giving me a dirty look while holding her enormous crescent moon plush toy. I heard Kai said 'aw' and Popuri asked me who she is.

"Wait, dude," Kai turned his attention to me "Don't tell me this was the person you were calling earlier?" he pointed at Yuu.

The violet-haired girl in pigtails flicked the tanned boy's finger "Could you please replace the word 'this' with 'she' from your previous statement." she glared at Kai, "I somehow find it offending."

Kai had his jaw dropped, probably amazed by how neat and clean the girl talks. "So who is she exactly?" Popuri asked.

Yuu turned her attention to my sister, "Oh how rude me! Let me introduce myself. The name of mine is Yuu and your dear older brother called me earlier, actually he called me yesterday to take care of Miss Claire."

"Miss?! Claire's an Aristrocat?!" Kai and Popuri said in unison.

"You hit the nail on the head."

"Didn't saw that coming." my sister said. "So what about Karen said? Something what happened about fifteen years ago?"

Yuu cleared her throat, "About that..." she looked at me and I nodded, "The half of what that woman said is true, Miss Claire did came here fifteen years ago. She came here because she was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?!"

**Yuu's Side**

"Yes." I replied.

I can still remember it.

"She was 4 years old by that time when it happened."

Miss Claire's family or the Aracari family is one of the wealthiest families in the country and they are quite popular. What made them popular that their modesty is hereditary, all of the members of their family do not make a big deal about their social status but they do make a big deal about manners, especially lady manners.

Miss Claire is the one and only daughter of Lady Ara Piritt and Master Larry Aracari. Her parents were arranged to be married that has been planned ever since they were children but it was announced after the two of them committed their love for each other. Another good principle of her family: He or she can reject to the marriage proposal set by two families if he or she does not love the person that is arranged for them.

The two of them planned to have only one child, whether the child a boy and a girl and thus Miss was born. All of the members of the family are born to be happy, jolly, cheerful and carefree.

But just like a typical rich and wealthy family, they always face challenges in their lives.

By the time Miss were just a small child, her mother and father happened to be in a big fight, a fight where it almost reached the point where her mother asks for a divorce. I was there where Miss Claire cried a lot seeing her parents arguing everyday about her father having a secret affair with an another woman.

Two of them were so distracted by their everyday bickering that they totally forgotten their child and did not realized that she has been kidnapped until I told them. None of us ever had the idea at first until a mystery person had called to us. I was the one to answer the call and the one who got to talk to the mystery person.

The voice belongs to a woman in late 20's and somehow familiar. In the background, I can hear miss' voice along with a man around the woman's age and appear to be her lover. I was quite impressed to her, instead of using a voice deepening device to hide her identity she just talked to us without using it. At first, Master Larry did not believed on her but when they heard Miss' voice, Lady Ara begun to act hysterical and yelling at her husband.

At the other end of the phone, I heard her say 'What kind of parents are they if they don't know that their child has been missing or kidnapped for god who knows how long.', my eye just twitched at this and asked her who she is and what and why she kidnapped Miss Claire.

She huffed and told me that I know her. I suddenly remembered her voice. The woman at the other end of the phone is one of the maid who used to take care Miss, her name is Willow. Now I know the real reason why she suddenly asked for a leave.

In panic, the two told me to ask how much does she wants in exchange for the life of their daughter. I did exactly what they told me to do, Willow laughed and said that she is not after the money but instead she is after the Aracari's most prized possession, a pocket watch that is made of pure gold, encrusted with different variations of gems that made it colorful. At its cover, there is an Ivory-billed Aracari engraved on it, the very insignia of the family.

It was stated that that pocket watch is a fine piece of art and rumor has it that the watch was made by the very first person who established the house of Aracari and he, himself mined the gems for the decoration he placed in the watch.

It was not surprising for us that Willow asked for the exquisite pocket watch. In fact, throughout the history of Miss' family, every person that they always negotiate in business always asks for the pocket watch in exchange of something that the family needed. Of course without furthermore thinking, they always drop the deal and always think of a solution. A kidnapping like what happened to Miss even used one of the heirs as a bargaining chip for the pocket watch.

As I said to her parents what the former maid offered, Lady Ara whitened as a sheet of clean paper. All of the colors in her body drained. She knows that if she did not abide by the kidnapper's wish, something bad will happen to her one and only child. Her lips trembled and her eyes started to let out some tears while Master Larry clenched his fists and bit his lips. It hurts me to see miss' parents like this. Both are struggling on who or what is that they will choose; their daughter or the family heirloom. That is when a plan popped out of my brain.

I told Willow that she must give us a week to decide for it and then that is when will be the final verdict. Thankfully, she accepted- rather fall for my plan, of course that was just the first phase of my plan, so it was early for me to celebrate. Excited much?

If the second phase of my plan failed, then I will go from plan A to plan B and by what I mean by plan B is that it is time to take drastic measures. Before proceeding for the second phase, I reassured the two masters of the house that everything will be fine and that I will take care of it. As a humble servant of the Aracari family, I will not let anything happen to the family heirloom and so to the heirs and heiresses.

But the two masters did not listened to me, they hysterically called the police and filed a case under kidnapping. Because of those coppers and tending the other agendas that the two masters suppose to take care of, my mind has been blocked and I cannot think straightly. 2 days had pass, the police offered a reward for those who can point the location of the two people who kidnapped Miss Claire, and the police gave them the name as 'The Runaways'.

The day after, I went to the balcony of my room and took out my cell phone. I called the numbers that was highlighted on the personal yellow page of the Aracaris.

First ring, no response. Second ring, still no response. Third ring, still nothing. It went on for two days and it made my hope and faith started to die and fade but at the sixth day, at the forth ring, he finally picked up the call.

Who is that I called? It is Willow's lover, Pai. Why? Simple enough, Pai is more easily attached to a person especially kids like Miss and I know to myself that thirds of him does not like the idea of kidnapping her for the reason that miss is more attached to him. He was too kind for that, too kind you would not imagine Pai hurting back an alligator even if it hurt him.

Thankfully, it was he who answered the call and not his desperate lover. He told me that he was relieved that I called him and he, himself asked me to put an end to this kidnapping hanabaloo, it breaks his heart whenever he sees miss crying whenever she misses her parents. I reassured Pai that I am on it and he told me their whereabouts. After knowing where they are, I left without telling Miss' parents and immediately made my way to Mineral Town.

Second phase was a success. While on a boat on the way to Mineral Town, I formulated the third phase. The third phase is to ask for the cooperation of the people of Mineral Town without being detected by Willow and thank god it was not hard and they quickly gave their support to me.

At the very day of the deadline, all of townspeople rallied their way to a farm to Willow's house. The former maid was confused when she saw them in front of their farm house furious and demanding for Miss to be released from her grasps and be returned to her parents. At first Willow did not listened to them, that maid can be a tough nut to crack, but when Pai begged her, she finally gave up and I emerged from the crowd and Miss saw me and ran to me.

I looked at Willow and I can see in her eyes several emotions, guilt, sadness, pain and love. I know that she has a soft heart give up that easily because she loves miss as much as we love her or maybe more. The next day, her parents went here to retrieve their child personally and welcomed her with open arms.

"Hey, I remembered that." Rick stated. When he said that, the tanned guy, I could have sworn that his name was Kai and his sister looked at him.

I brushed my finger through Miss Claire's silk-like hair, "What you remember is the day she departed from this town. And I am pretty sure that you remember some parts of what has transpired 15 years ago?"

He just nod and Kai spoke, "So it was really Claire, she was that little kid with a short hair and glasses who looks like a boy that appeared in my memories." then he looked at me, "So that's why she felt and look familiar." I nod.

"But," Rick started to talk again, "how come Claire doesn't remember anything back then."

"Simple, my dear curious boy." I looked at him, "She has a short term memory lost sometimes a memory gap but in a different kind of level. But the issue of her dreaming her memories is an abnormality in her brain. It's just like reverse psychology, the more she remember, the more she forgets."

Rick's eyes squinted, "So you're saying that all of that fun times that happened when we were children, she forgot it?! Her brain buried it at the very corner and left there to be forgotten forever?!"

"Not quite, in order for her to remember, it has to be triggered. Because of some of those memories are painful or horrible because of her separation from her parents, she unconsciously orders her mind to forget it."

"Trigger? Like a magician saying a magic word like 'Abrakadabra' or 'Alakazam'?" Rick's sister asked

I nodded "Yeah, and it looked like the magician here was that Karen girl."

The moment I mentioned her name, the cotton candy haired girl huffed, Kai bit his lip, and Rick's eye twitched, probably because of irritation. I do not know what the hell happened before I came here but I am guessing that it was not pretty.

_What happens there stays there._

"But not all of her memories had been forgotten." When I said that, three of them looked at me, "There is one memory that had remained in her mind. It is a memory of her promise to Pai."

"Now that you mentioned Pai, I do remember him. His father used to own this farm and when he died, the ownership of the farm was given to him. And I do remember Willow, she's like the mixture of Mary and Ann, wild yet a mild woman." Rick's sister said.

I saw Rick is busy racking his head for any memories of Pai and Willow. If they were still alive, I bet that they already have a kid or more and they will be around 36 something. I did gather the information that Mineral Town was Pai's hometown, born and raised here but he sometimes go to the city to visit some relatives of his mother and so his childhood sweetheart Willow. Willow originally was raised in a countryside and moved in the city but the company where her father used to work had gone bankrupt and she was sent to Mineral Town to help Pai's family with their farm and to live there too.

"Oh I remember now! I was 3 at that time when Willow moved in with Pai's family and Pai was the son of her mother's childhood friend and Pai's mother lived at the city." Rick blurted out, finally remembering who is who. "So, what happened to them after that Yuu?"

I glanced at the sleeping blonde, "Her parents let them go without any sorts of punishment, thanks to Miss Claire. Regarding to where in the world they are now, their whereabouts is unknown to us, we do not even know if they are still kicking or not."

"A Promise to Pai?" the tanned man asked.

I smiled and looked at him, "Yes, a promise. If you are asking me what it is, I will not say it. It is not my place to tell you."

"Y-yuu"

* * *

**Chapter Done! I'm practically speechless right now... My brain has been drained... Don't ask why XD**

**Well, anyways... Feel free to submit a review. LOVE Yah~ xD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Nyaa~ So much drafts to do! XD Back to update and post a new Fanfic nyoho~**

* * *

Chapter 21:  
Karen

**Rick's Side**

"Yes, a promise. If you are asking me what it is, I will not say it, it is not my place to tell you." the violet haired girl stated.

_A promise to Pai? I think I get the idea of what kind of promise is that._

"Y-yuu?"

All of our attention to the blonde, awakening from her slumber. I ran to her side, so is Yuu but in her case it is more of a brisk walk than running. The blonde looked at me with her half- opened and sleepy eyes, I smiled at her and she turned her attention to the little girl beside me. Claire let out a short moan and groan as she tried to get up, seeing her having a hard time getting up, I help her by placing my hand at her back to support her. The blonde groaned again and held her head.

"Aug. My head, it hurts like hell. Wha-" her eyes widened as she see the little girl clearly. "What are you doing here Yuu?! Didn't I told you that you were not suppose to be here until I told you so?!"

The little girl sighed, "Idiot. You value your secrecy than your own health and well-being? Tsk tsk, Miss Claire."

Claire face palmed and asked Yuu why she is here. The little girl looked at me that made the blonde farmer look at me too. My eyes widen and wander between the two young girls, flying. I can feel behind me that Kai is glaring at me with his heart content and I am pretty sure that my little sister is practically boring holes at the back of my head with the dirty look she is giving me now.

_Seriously?! I'm cornered now._

"Rick? You two know each other?" the blonde asked.

I tried to answer her question but the words got stuck at my throat so all I could do is nod. The blonde sighed, in her eyes, I can see that she felt betrayed, by me and by Yuu. "Look Claire, I kept it a secret to you because I don't want you to be upset with Yuu, revealing your true you and stuff. I know that you're hiding it and you want that no one must ever know your real identity, so that's why." I said reassuring her.

"S-so..." she looked at her blanket with a hint of red on her face."You basically did it f-for m-me?"

What she said caught me off guard and it made my glasses fall of halfway off my face. I coughed and fix my glasses, "Y-yeah...". As I said that, I felt my cheeks heat up, secretly, I prayed to the Harvest Goddess that Kai and Popuri would not see it and point that out just to make me blush more, including Yuu. At the corner of my eyes, I can see the little girl doing some silent gestures of vomiting and rolls her eyes. "How are you feeling now Miss Claire?" she interrupted.

"F-fine, I'm fine." she replied still blushing. "You know, I just remembered something- no, everything."

**Claire's Side**

_Yes, I remembered now and realized it. Thanks to her, Karen._

Those dreams are not dreams after all, they are memories of my past, what happened to me fifteen years ago. Me being kidnapped, mum and dad fighting, meeting everyone in this town way before I became a farmer, making that promise to him and meeting Rick. It is all clear to me, crystal clear. All of them forgotten and buried in the very deepest part and corner of my brain, every one of them, sad, painful and happy memories, none of them remained until now when Jeff's daughter triggered it.

I finally remembered him completely, the person whom I made a promise with, a promise that I will take over his farm when the time for me to be independent come and make it more and more beautiful than before. Thankfully, that promise remained in my brain.

Pai, he was a caring man and the lover of my personal maid, Willow. He took care of me when Willow cannot because of her constant absence to deal with her family and personal matters. The two of them did kidnap me, I cannot change that fact, but they are not your average kidnapper usually in movies where they point a knife at your neck or point the muzzle of the gun at the temple of your head when you resist them. No, they did not laid a finger to me, except when Pai hugs me, they did not even tried to hurt me.

Most of those memories are happy ones but there are horrible ones. I remembered how many times that I have cried because of my separation to mum and dad. I used to think on how they are doing back at home if they are being hysterical and frantically searching for me or if they are still fighting. While those thoughts filled my mind, even though that I'm still a child, I'm not that dumb to not know what is happening around me. Numerous of 'what if's' floated in my head like; What if mum and dad decided to meet other people and destroy the bond of our family? What will happen to us? To me? Those thoughts made me cry a river.

However, I am thankful that the moment I got reunited with my parents, they patched things up and got along together, again. I can remember the rest of it way before Karen triggered it.

Karen. Now I know it. Even just from mentioning her name in my mind made me sad and hurt. She did talked to me back then, she even mistaken me as a boy and treated me as one, in a good way. But, our talk are nothing but a constant 'hello' and 'how are you', when I answered that question, it's 'bye bye' time and 'see you later' as if she's avoiding me.

I admit it, I was not a conversationalist one, well until I hit puberty but I wish I were fifteen years ago. It's really silly complaining and regretting stuff in my head, it is not healthy.

"Were you thinking about that woman named Karen?"

My random train of thoughts disappeared when Yuu asked me about Karen. I nod and heard her sigh. I can hear Popuri said 'Karen's a jerk.'. I sighed.

I was the one who is at fault, she was right, if had not come here, none of us are not experiencing the prickling pain in our hearts. If I had not been born, she is not hurting like that. It is all because of me.

"If you're blaming yourself, don't Claire." I looked at the person who said those words. Rick looked at me seriously with his crystal blue eyes. "Karen acting like that is not your fault. She is at her own fault. That woman let her delusions, desires, her unrequited and unconditional love blinded her to the reality."

_As always, he saw right through me._

"Big bro is right!" Popuri butted in, "It was time for someone to give that woman a piece of reality and it happened that my dear idiot for a brother was the one that gave her." she leaned to my ear, "And that's just go to show that my brother can be terrifying sometimes." the cotton candy haired girl whispered. I laughed at it.

"Aren't you gonna say something Kai?" Rick asked at the tanned man.

_I totally forgot about him._

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "Nah... You took all the words I want t'say from my throat." I laughed.

**Popuri's Side**

It hurts me when I see Claire blames herself. I can see it in her eyes, maybe so does my brother besides me. To be honest, some of my memories from the past is foggy and fuzzy but I do feel that me and the blonde had met way before she arrived here last spring.

I actually blame that woman. Karen, being bitch to Claire, blaming her and such.

_She should blame herself!_

I wanted to say those words to Claire but I know those are not the exact words that will help the blonde to ease the suffering she is having right now. It is a good thing that my stupid brother is here. He may be incompetent and a doofus but he really knows what to say to lift up yours spirits. I agree to what my brother has said.

Karen's love for Rick made her blind and it led her astray from reality. Love is truly blind, literally and figuratively. That woman, she always puts her heart with everything and so is Claire and that made me jealous of her and Karen.

"Aren't you gonna say something Kai?"

"Nah... You took all the words I want t'say from my throat." he said.

_Was it just me or his left eye twitched?_

That was not an imagination, after he admitted to me and to himself that he loves the blonde, I know that he is having a hard time to hide his jealousy, scratch that. His jealousy is so obvious way before he admitted.

_'Liar.'_

I wanted to say that to him.

_'You cannot say anything that will make her feel better because the one can make her spirits lift up is my brother.'_

Half of me is mad at him and the other half is a mixture of happiness and sadness. I'm mad at him because he's doing now what my brother is doing which annoys him but the difference is that he already admitted to himself that he loves Claire while my brother, oblivious than ever.

I'm happy for him because he finally found someone that he really love and sad for him because there's no way in hell that Claire will ever look his, not tomorrow, not ever. As for me? I ain't like Karen. I know how to accept the fact that Kai never looked my way, I know that there is someone out there, waiting for me to come to him. There is no harm in waiting for someone to love and accept me, I'm still young anyway.

Yes, admit it. I became like Karen, but only the delusional part. I was like that when I was young, when I am not fully aware of what love is but, as I grow up, I realized something, that my love for the tanned man is not really love at all, it's just infatuation, admiration or in kid's term, crush.

_I wish that Karen realized those by now._

Honestly, what entered in her pudding called brain? Blaming Claire of all people. It was not her fault that my brother fell in love with her, even though he would not admit it and it was not her fault that she had been kidnapped and brought here in Mineral Town years ago, it's not like Claire wanted it to happen. Geez.

I am having this feeling where my brother has his suspicious eyes boring a hole in my head and piercing my soul, just like what I had felt earlier. I dared myself to make an eye contact with him. What do you know! I was right. Rick is being suspicious about something.

_I know what it is._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter .**

**I always welcome reviews, criticisms and recommendations 3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Whooo! Ham back! I like to thank all zee people reading this fanfic~! *sob sob* The total people who have read this (or just viewed it, it either of the two) is nearing to a thousand! Huhuhu! I've been writing for almost a year and I did not expect a such large number! Thank you! Thank you very much guys~ Hugs and Kisses~! (_Italicized words are the characters' thoughts_)**

**Well anyways! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22:  
2 Jellies on the Go

**Popuri's Side**

I averted my eyes from him but I can still feel him. Hoping that he will leave me alone, I darted my eyes everywhere.

_Darn it!_

My brother must have noticed it. About moi and Kai. _That pretentious brother of mine!_

The three of us left the farm, that kid named Yuu said that she can handle things there by her own. That kid mystifies me. Yuu looks like a kid like around 7 years old but hell! If she was alive 15 years ago, how old really is she?! Is Claire's family sure that she is not a vampire or something?!

Kai went back to the inn moments ago, leaving me with my suspicious brother. When we came home, Rick immediately closed the door behind making my heart jump 10 feet off my chest. I gulped and readied myself for his inescapable questions.

Rick coughed and I fidgeted. He shifted his foot, my body shook. He slowly walked, my legs wobbled. It's quite obvious that no matter how hard I say to myself _'I'm ready! Lay it on me bruh!.'_ so many times, it has no use, I don't want to hear what will my stupid brother's gonna say.

"Pop..."

_Here he goes!_

"I can see that something happened between the two of you."

I did not answered. Rick placed his hand to my shoulder, I let him to spin me around, and made me look at him. I did not meet with his eyes but at the corner of mine, I can see him glaring at me. My brother tightens his grip to my shoulder but I paid no heed at this.

"What's wrong, the last time I checked Pop, you like to share anything when it comes to that tanne- er to Kai." he loosens his grip, "Didn't you love him?"

_I did, when I was a little girl._

"No." I said to him. "No, I don't Rick. What I have for him is not love big brother, it's just simple infatuation."

Strange, my tears did not even tried to force their way out my eyes. My heart, it stayed the same, it did not squeeze as if I am hurt. I feel normal.

My brother widens his eyes, "For real?!" he puts his hands in his face and looked at the ceiling. It's pretty obvious that he did not expect this, me saying that I don't love Kai. I nodded, "I know it's weird for you brother, but you have to deal with it. And," I averted my gaze. I did not dare to continue my sentence. A moment of silence filled us, my brother's aura of anticipation surrounds the house.

So, okay, here's the thing. I wonder what will be my big brother's reaction when I told him about Kai admitting his love to Claire to me. Will he be annoyed? Mad? Angry? Surprised? Jealous? I can imagine it. But the question here is;

_Should I tell my brother about it?_

"And?"

"You really want to know?" I said to him with a smirk in my face. He nods furiously, "You sure you won't regret asking it, big bro?" once again, he nods.

By the looks of it, my big brother is so desperate to know, more reason that I want and don't to tell him.

_Must I really tell my desperate brother?_

"C'mon Pop! Tell your dear big brother!" he pleaded while he pull my cotton candy hair. "Okay!" I slapped his hand, "I'll tell you! But don't blame me for something!" my brother nods and rubbed his hand.

_Here goes!_

"And he said to me that," my gaze flied at the ceiling, "he loves Claire."

"What?" he asked with a tone of surprise in his voice.

I looked at him with my widened eyes, "You, don't fucking tell me that you are not aware of that?!" he shook his head.

_Shit What?!_

"Idiot!" I grabbed my slipper and hit my oblivious brother in his head, "Are you for real?! It's really obvious for goddess' sake!"

"Well excuse me! I am not exactly an observant, you dolt!" he snorted, "Like I care what he loves and don't!"

_My brother is a total moron._

He is dense, oblivious and an idiot! How could he not know about it?! It involves Claire! It must concern him too! Last time I checked, whenever it comes to her, he is the one always updated! Like earlier!

I face palmed at my brother's demeanor but his expression is a something that anyone or I even mom and Karen could not draw. My brother just stared at the fireplace, his face did not showed any emotions like it says 'So what' but his eyes, it betrays and contradicts it. We sometimes can see the truth in his eyes whenever Rick lies about something. My brother is not really a good liar in the first place.

**Rick's Side**

_That tanned idiot is in love with the blonde farmer?_

My insides twisted into a knot and my heart... it squeezed me. Is this envy? Anger? Both? I am not really sure. I do not know. That kind of stuff is too hard for me to understand anyway. My eyes stared at the fireplace of our house and gave my darling little sister my 'So What' look but I don't think she's buying it.

I admit it, sometimes, I'm just way too predictable and easy to read, just like what Popuri says every time. But most of the time I am unpredictable too. She raised an eyebrow and heaved a sigh. "Stop being like that, you contorted pompous. I know that you know that deep inside of you, anger and jealousy is swirling inside."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She stomped her feet, "C'mon Rick! Stop ignoring your feelings! Stop yourself from not knowing what's really inside your heart!"

"Inside my heart?" I placed my hand at my chest, "You mean like the aorta, left and right ventricle?" she face palmed, I sighed, "Sorry Pop, I'm not a girl, I don't know anything about that."

"Idiot." she rolled her eyes, "You don't have to be a girl to know it. Everybody feels it." Pop said reassuring me then she glared at me, "And somehow, what you said is some kind of sexist!"

I chuckled, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

"That is all you are gonna say?" her question made me raise an eyebrow, "What about Kai loving Claire?! You're not going to say something?!"

I sighed, "You are right Pop. I know why I'm angry." I inhaled deeply and paused to choose the right words that I am going to say to her, "I'm angry at him because he hurt your feelings and that idiot made you hope that he'll return your feelings. How dare he treat you like that?"

My sister laughed, "Oh c'mon, don't be mad at him, I understand and Kai didn't hurt my feelings. Besides," she flashed a smile at me, "I didn't hoped that someday he's gonna love me. Didn't I tell you, what I feel for Kai is ain't love," Pop took a step forward towards me, "it's just a mere admiration and infatuation." and she winked at me.

"But-"

"Are you sure that is only the reason, my dear big brother? Nothing more?" my sister daringly asked me.

I could really tell that she has anticipated this and was desperate to squeeze out all of my feelings. I just shook my head and she snorted, "Fine, maybe you need much more time like I predicted. More time to realize everything and admit it to yourself." She started to walk upstairs "I'll be joining mum, who is taking a nap now. Today is so effin' exhausting, I need to sleep my migraine. Ciao." She quickly disappeared before I ask her more questions. I sat on our comfy sofa and let out a frustrating sigh.

_More time to realize what now?_

My sister really likes to make things so complicated. It is a habit of her to make me more confused than ever. Instead of answering my questions, more questions that are new were made and it is killing my brain. However, it is a known and obvious fact that I cannot just brush off the issue about Bandana boy loving Claire.

So let me analyze this, Kai loves Claire and Pop accepts that but it's unknown if she supports Kai. On my plate, Karen loves me, I gave her a reality check, she broke down and totally blamed Claire on the same day Kai admitted to himself that he loves the blonde. So, if he ever confessed to her, what will Claire's respond?

_Will she accept his love or not and tell him that she could see Kai as a friend or a brother and never will be as a man?_

The thoughts about Claire accepting his love creeped in my mind. It really is an unknown fact what the blonde's feelings or if she's interested with someone, or it's just me being oblivious?

Well, whatever it is! Something tells me that I must not lose to that idiotic pirate!

**Claire's Side**

"All well now Miss?"

"Yes."

Yuu stayed here in my house to take care of me and sent home Kai, Pop and Rick. I can tell in her face that she is glad to see my other friends and they amuse her but what amused Yuu more is those two siblings named Rick and Pop.

"So how long have you known Rick?" I asked with a tone of authority in my voice.

"The same day I met him when he visited you with his dear younger sister." she replied while eating a croissant.

"Why didn't you tell me that the two of you have known each other?"

The little girl drank her tea, "Do I have to?" I nodded, she placed down her teacup and sighed, "As far as I know, I am not obligated to concern you about my personal matters."

I slammed my fist at the nightstand beside my bed, "Yuu!"

"What?" Yuu took a bite in a jelly donut, "Do not tell me that you are jealous?" she looked at me with a cat smile pasted in her cute face.

_Did she just said that I'm jealous?!_

Why would I be? It is pretty farfetched if you ask me. There is no way in a millennium that I'm going to be jealous!

_Or...?_

"Miss Claire..." Yuu's toned changed from a mocking one to a serious one and when she uses that tone, it is lecture time. "You should stop yourself from not knowing what you really feel, let it through you. Admit."

_Admit?_

I slammed my fist again, "What the heck are you talking about? Admit what?"

She just looked at me with her blank eyes. Yuu and I stared at each other. I fidgeted and she blinked, "Admit that you really love him."

What she said made me blink many times. To be honest I didn't quite heard it but I do heard the word love. "Hah? I didn't quite hear you Yuu."

"And that is why cotton buds are invented." she rolled her eyes and sighed, "I said, ADMIT THAT YOU LOVE HIM DAMNIT!" she yelled.

I blinked many times again, this time what she said is still being processed in my brain. Yuu just finished eating two jelly donuts and started to eat a Brioche and she opened a bottle of soymilk. I scratched my head, tapped my chin with my index finger and rubbed my temples when I finally got what she said earlier. "Confess that I love Rick?" I mumbled.

"Yap..." the little girl replied while still munching on her brioche.

_Shit what?!_

"What in the world are blabbering about?! How did you know?!" I screamed and pointed at her.

"Number one," she chugged the bottle of soy milk, "It is really obvious, no matter how hard you hide it, I am sure that your friends already noticed it before you do. And number two," she took a bite at her egg pie before glaring at me, "did I not told you previously that it is rude to point you finger to someone?"

_Me? Obvious?_

I apologized at her and looked at my blanket. I haven't realized that i'm that easy to read, just like a plain paper. So now I know why Popuri likes to tease me and why Karen grew to hate me and my existence. I could have done far more great job at hiding it.

"If you are thinking about you being easy to read, you are wrong." she said startling me, "You may not know it too, but you are a very unpredictable person."

Yuu reassured me while putting four sugar cubes and milk on her tea. I just smiled and did not uttered a single word. Only the sound of Yuu stirring her tea filled my house. The little girl really has strange ways to reassure a person. She herself is a very unpredictable person too.

i'm starting to wonder who's the most unpredictable one here.

"Thanks..." I said, "you really know how to reassure me every time I'm upset or worried."

"That is the least I could do." the little girl said while munching on a handful of potato chips.

"Could you do me two favors?" she nodded, "Number one, could you stop talking so formally and number two," I pointed at the snacks placed over my table, "eat sweets moderately!"

She smiled, "Fine, if you say so."

"_Claire_."

Yuu called my name without the dub "Miss" as she emptied the pack of potato chips.

Well that was a progress.

"But I'm not doing the second one."

"Yuu!"

* * *

**Done~! Spoiler Alert! 3 more chapters to go until the very end of this fanfic... *sob sob* so sad!**

_**I know that you want to submit a review! I just do!  
-Potato**_

**-雨**


	23. Chapter 23

**It's 2017! Yey! How are yeh people? Sorry for the ultra late update, been busy with school and such (Student Life...). so anyways.. I like to thank _The Dawg _and _TheGutsyWolf _for the favorite and to _moomieluv _for following this fanfic of mine, Lova y'all**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 23:  
Beers and Peanuts

**Kai's Side**

"Hey there dude, what's with the long face, hehe get it?"

As I arrived at the inn, the waitress greeted me with a very corny joke. I must have walking towards the inn with such expression for Ann to make a not-so-a-joke joke. I signaled her to bring me mug of beer and sat on a stool by the bar counter.

Today is so frustrating and confusing. I did not take everything what happened today in my head. I am glad that my intuition is right, we did met her way before she bought the farm and I did remember about Pai. But, Claire being a girl from a rich family? That is something I did not expect. Why? Well with the way she talks and how she interacts with us, no one will suspect a single thing about her aristocracy. I always have thought that rich people are nothing but selfish, snob and ingrate but Claire is different. It is because of her that my views on rich people crumbled and changed.

"Here you go!"

Ann slammed two mugful of beers on the counter with a smile pasted on her face. She even threw in a plate of peanuts and it only means one thing, the waitress is ready to have a drinking season with yours truly. I gulped the half of it and compared to Ann, I placed it down quietly.

"So..." she muttered after finishing her first mug, "What happened to you? You're not yourself now."

"Too many to mention." I replied and then threw a peanut or two in my mouth, "In short, it's confusing."

The waitress filled her hands with peanuts and stuffed it in her mouth, it only took her less than a minute to chew and swallow it, "Geez, there's no harm in sharing it dude."

Ann left the counter to get herself more beer while I munch on the delicious peanuts in front of me. She returned with four mugs in her hand and placed each one on the counter. The waitress continued to chew on a handful of peanuts.

I emptied my mug and wiped my face, "You're desperate to know, aren't you?" she just smiled and nod.

I told her everything that has been revealed today, from Karen's outburst to what happened 15 years ago, oh and I may have slipped my tongue when I told her about me admitting my love for Claire to Pop that made her spit take.

"You love Claire?!" she said loudly and oddly, surprised.

I took a peanut, "What? You're surprised about it?" and threw it in my mouth.

"Yes!" she slammed her fists, "Well," the waitress glanced sideways, "it's more like a woman's intuition. So I kinda guessed that you 'might' have, I was never sure so, yes."

I face palmed, "Really?" I drank my beer, "I expected that you're the first one who will notice it and rub it on my face by saying, 'It's obvious, duh?' but I think my guess is wrong."

"Hey!" she drank all the beer in her mug in one go, "Not all the time I have any concern with that and mostly with you much less to your love life! I'm only concern with Claire's!"

Ann poured all the remaining peanuts from the plate to her mouth and munched on it. I just finished my third mug and I'm ready to start my 4th one but all of the mugs at the counter are empty. The waitress has gone to the inn's kitchen to get more peanuts.

_Might as well get myself to refill those mugs._

I walked behind the counter to the kegs and started to refill the mugs. While getting some more beer, I heard the stair squeaked that made me reflexively look. It's Gray, descending from upstairs. The blacksmith quickly walked down the stairs and sat on a stool in front of the counter.

"I'm guessing that you want some beer too." I said with a grin.

He nods, "Yeah, and a plate of steaming hot story of what happened at Claire's farm today."

Gray grabbed a mugful of beer and chugged it down to half. "Not you too." I said.

"Can't help it, I'm curious too." he grinned.

"And it does concern Claire too."

As I said that, he threw the round seat of the stool at me. It may have a soft cushion in it but with so much force exerted in it, I felt the wood padding and it hurts like fuck. As I grimace in pain, the blacksmith muttered 'moron', which is idiotic because I still heard it.

I rubbed the back of my neck and slammed the last mug that was empty on the counter, "You shouldn't concern yourself with such trivial things."

"And why shouldn't I?" Gray asked and then drank his first mug to half.

"Because-"

"he said so."

I was cut off by the waitress. Ann just came out of their kitchen with three plates, the two contain peanuts and the other one contains cashews. She carefully placed each on the counter.

Gray rolled his eyes, "Who told you that you could butt-in in our conversation?"

"Idiot, I was here first." she said and drank her beer in one gulp.

The blacksmith emptied his first mug, "Nobody cares."

I carelessly watch the two fight in front of me, for the meantime, watching the two of them fighting eased my worries for a moment. Ann and Gray bad mouthed each other and threw words here and there like throwing daggers. I unconsciously laughed at the scene unfold before my eyes. They looked at me with confusion decorating their faces, I just ignored it and kept on laughing while I hold my tummy.

_I'm going crazy now, maybe it's because of the combination of liquor and peanuts._

The two of them looked at each other and shrugged but eventually they joined in my laughter. Our laughs resonated thru out the inn, it may be sound annoying to other people, but for me, it's a colorful melody.

_I think the effect of the liquor has kicked in to us._

Yes, Ann's, even Gray's face is already red albeit the blacksmith just drank 1 mug, he's famous for how he terrible he is when it comes to alcohol. We laughed like a mad man for a long period of time with occasional stops. Doug; Ann's dad passed by and Cliff passed by and they are looking at us with confused faces but we didn't paid any heed about that, we are busy laughing our ass off.

When our laughter faltered, it went back to normal but it did made me forgot some of my problems for meantime. Ann wiped off the tear at the corner of her eye and Gray continued to drink while me, I just smiled. Gray asked me one more time, I was ready to tell him when Ann took the lead and told the blacksmith. Just like Ann, he closed his eyes and nodded, taking all what the waitress is saying in his brain.

When Ann stopped talking, he opened his eyes, "I'm just glad that Claire is okay." the blacksmith said and threw some cashews in his mouth.

"That's your only reaction?!" the waitress complained as she slammed down the empty beer mug on the top of the counter. "Nothin' else?!"

Gray gulped his third mug to half, "Yes. And if you are asking me about my input on Kai loving Claire, I'm giving you none."

The waitress slammed her fist on the counter, "And why is that?!"

"Because I'm the one who made him realize his feelings to Claire, that's why."

"Shit what now?"

Ann, for the second time today spit take and the funny part is that she is facing Gray. The blacksmith wiped his face and glared at the waitress.

"You?" she pointed at him, "Didn't you h-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Gray filled her mouth with some cashews and covered it with his cap. I raised my eyebrow and he told me that she's talking nonsense and looked at the wall clock of the inn.

"I-it's getting late don't you think?"

I glanced at the clock to.

It is late already...

I stood up, say goodnight to them and went upstairs.

**Ann's Side**

Kai glanced at our wall clock, I followed his suit. It reads, 9:06. When he saw it, he said goodnight to us and went upstairs.

I smacked his hand that is holding his hat and quickly munched on the cashews that Gray shoved down my mouth and washed my throat with a mugful of beer.

"The fuck is that?! I could've died you know!" I screamed at him.

"Idiot." he glared at me, "You should know when you're giving too much information."

I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him, "Why? I'm just saying the truth to him. Kai is your friend right? As far as I could remember he's the one whom you entrust your secrets with."

He glared at me, "But when it comes to that topic, that different." the blacksmith emptied his mug, "I know how strong he felt to Claire."

"And what?!" I slammed my fist on the counter, "You're saying that you are gonna play the role of being a martyr?!" Gray didn't replied, he just kept drinking booze and eating nuts, ignoring my question, it made me heave a sigh. "Fine, I won't push this matter further... for now."

I silently removed the wall clock and changed the batteries. The blacksmith let out a sigh of relief, probably because he knew that the wall clock's batteries are drained ever since yesterday.

"Why are you eager to talk about it Ann?" he suddenly asked me. "Last time I checked you're desperate to bring Claire and Rick together." His question made me drop the clock from my hands to the floor.

_Now that he mentioned it. Why am I so concerned and eager about it?_

"I don't know," I looked at the ceiling, "maybe it's just the alcohol talking for me."

Gray rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever. When you're drunk, no one can make you speak some words with sense."

"Idiot."

I threw a peanut at him and it hit him square on his forehead, he flinched and glared at me, I just stuck out my tongue to mock the hell out of him. The blacksmith gazed at the clock on the floor, that made look at it too. There on the floor of our inn are the remnants of once whole wall clock. It made my mind blank for few seconds and epiphany strike me like a lightning bolt from the sky.

"GAAAAAH!"

I shouted for a second and my body sunk on the floor. The very precious wall clock that dad loves that was once whole is now reduced into pieces! My hands became numb and the drowsiness that I got from drinking too much booze disappeared into thin air.

"Dad's going to kill me." I said unconsciously.

Gray nodded, "Yes, yes he will."

I turned my head at him and glared at the blacksmith by the counter, "This," I pointed at him "is your fault!"

He frowned, "How is it my fault? You're the one made me ask you that! So you're to blame, asshole!"

"Ya' callin' me asshole, Buttplug!?" I stood up and threw another peanut at him, "Don't blame because we are playing the 'Blame Game'! And you know the rules!"

Gray's eyes twitched, showing his irritation, "You little piece of-!"

"Of what Gray?"

A muscular and authoritative but gentle voice boomed throughout the inn, coming from a man standing by the doorway that leads at the back of the inn. Once I heard that voice, it made me shiver and my head looked down at the waxed floor.

"Piece of..." he trailed off a bit, "A piece of pure beauty!" What he said made me snicker.

_It sounds more of an insult than a compliment._

"Yeah that's what I thought you would say."

I braced myself for the worst that could happen when the moment my dear bearded father see his most prized possession lying on the floor in pieces. Silence filled the air for a few seconds and finally, dad let out a horrifying yet comical girly gasp.

_Never knew that dad can gasp like that._

"The clock! What happen to my precious clock?!"

I heard his heavy footstep make way at the clock on the floor. The fine broken glass clattered as my father picked it up. I looked up a bit to see what is my father's reaction, which is quite obvious. His lip quiver, his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide, in short, my dad is basically speechless.

_Well at least the 'clock' is now 'clocks', in a bad way apparently._

"What happened to my baby?!" he turned his head and glared at us, "What did you do to it?!"

Me and Gray looked at each other and nodded, "Beer."

"Beer indeed." he followed.

"And peanuts." I added.

* * *

**Is it weird if I drool over Miles Edgeworth hahaha XD**

_**Reviews are much appreciated 3 hihi**_

**-雨**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:  
The Dance of the Leaves

**Rick's Side**

Two months and plenty of days had passed after the very shocking and confusing revelation about Claire's life. Our daily lives went back to normal... well almost.

I still go to the Jeff's store and buy some stuff for our house. Sure, it's awkward and all but it is my obligation and responsibility. Though, Karen wasn't bothered by it a little bit nor overwhelmed that I'm at their store, she became an expressionless woman but the good thing is she kept doing her facade to the other adults here, especially to her parents, if that was ever a good thing.

_She might have quite the talent for being good at it._

As for Kai and Popuri? Nothing much had changed actually. They're still hanging out just like before. I swear on my orange hair, those two will never change. After that crazy incident, Yuu, well... she's still in incognito. I'll be just surprised whenever she's at Claire's. But the funny thing is, she doesn't call the blonde with 'Miss' anymore, just Claire. Speaking of that mysterious little girl, Claire officially introduced her to us, and what I mean us is us youngsters here in Mineral Town, excluding Stu, May and Karen in particular.

Why only to us? We actually didn't bother to fill in the adults about Claire, it's too much for them to handle. However... After the time had passed, I still don't know what point Popuri was trying to make that day. I tried to ask my dear little sister about it but she won't budge and keep yelling at my ear that I should figure it out myself. When I tried to Kai, he just snickered and wished me good luck.

_Somehow there's something off with him wishing me good luck._

I tried asking at Ann and Mary and it ended up me getting the same answer, I even asked Gray for Goddess know why the hell I did that even though his answer is quite the same as Kai's but much to my surprise he sounded much like the tanned idiot.

_What's up with them?_

Setting that aside, I just distracted myself by feeding our chickens. Apparently, we have been receiving lots of calls from different supermarkets making a deal about us providing eggs for them because they said that our hens lay high quality ones. On our behalf, we can't blame them, they only had spoken the truth.

I have been busy like hell, handling chickens here and there, getting that egg and this egg, it was endless this past few days. I know it's a great opportunity that such a big and famous supermarket provides eggs from our farm but this is too much. The number of chickens increased not just twice but thrice. The chicks are hard to handle because they are just starting to be familiar with me and they like to run around inside the coup, thank God that our coup is so big, ironically, as it is, it's much bigger to our house.

I'm just grateful that my little sister decided to help me without me yelling and forcing her to do so. Sometimes the two of us ended up lollygagging and frolicking around inside the coop and come home with a lot of dirt and dried up chicken poo in our clothes just like when we were little kids. At first, mum would frown but eventually she will laugh and the two of us will join her laughter.

"The fireworks festival?"

"Uh-huh! Tomorrow!" Popuri replied as she slid a hand under a sleeping hen.

I never did realize that summer would be coming to an end tomorrow. I was so absorbed with my work and having fun with my sister the whole time that I completely forgot that time goes by.

_Well just like people have said, 'Time goes by so fast when you're having fun.'_

"Are you going to ask Claire?"

What she said snapped me back to reality. I looked at her, playing dumb that I did not hear what she said, "What? Did you say something involving a flask and a bear?"

"And that's why ear waxes need to be removed from a human's ear." Popuri sighed, "I said! ARE YOU GOING TO ASK CLAIRE?!" she yelled.

"First of all, I always clean my ears on a weekly basis and second, ask her for what?" I asked while I feed the chickens.

My sister smack her palm on her forehead, "Tomorrow of course! You crazy asscheek!"

I didn't answer her but instead I mentally block anything that my sister will say regarding the town event tomorrow.

Why would I ask her? What for? Last time I checked, bringing someone as a date or asking someone out is not an event requirement and the purpose of the Fireworks festival is to bring family together and strengthen their bonds and at the same time to show how awesome Saibara and his talent for making such spectacular fireworks and... draw in tourists in our town.

We finished our job without speaking at each other, no- it was rather me not listening to what the fuck she's blabbering. While we're going out of the chicken coup, I swear I heard her saying about something but I didn't quite get because I'm too busy not listening to her. As we enter our house, we were welcomed by our mum, but this time she's just sitting on our sofa, in front of the T.V., watching her favorite show, 'Aaron Changes'. She just greeted us and told us that lunch is on the table.

I blinked, walked up to her and asked her if something's wrong with her. She shook her head and smiled, "Nope, nothing's wrong," mum continues to watch "if you're asking me why I didn't welcomed you back with two towel of red and blue in my hands that is because all the way here, I can hear Popuri yelling at you."

"Am I really that loud mum?" she said while munching on her lunch.

Mum nods, "Yes dear, too loud that even Mary can hear it all the way from her library."

Popuri swallowed her food, "I really need to work on my voice" she said then stuffed her mouth with broccoli and a spoonful of rice.

I just rolled my eyes and walked my way to the door. "Where are you going without eating your lunch?"

"Outside, mum. Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Wanting to cool my head off, I headed to the Goddess Lake.

I like the air of tranquility that this place gives, and chilly wind that blows here, it made me remind of something. It's a memory of Claire and me playing in here. Back then, she said that even though she likes the Mother's Peak the best, the blonde still prefers the Goddess Lake. She said, the air here has a mixture of tranquility and weirdness and that's why she loves this place, especially at night. The lake reflects the moon clearer than the sea, Claire has always liked to gaze up to the moon but Claire said that she can't stop the feeling that someone's watching her.

_Now that I think of it._

I gazed upon the lake; it really felt like someone watching from that distance. The wind blew and plenty of leaves had loosened their grip from its branches. I was about to look away when I heard a bubble popped. It took me by surprised when the leaves that have fallen on the lake started to swirl around the lake and started to form words.

"Okay, I'm going cuckoo myself." I said and imitated a cuckoo sound.

I continued to watch as the leaves danced gracefully.

**_'Idiot :P'_**

"What... the... hell...?"

The word that had formed it was like somewhat in a form of a text message, with the emoji and stuff. Irritated, I threw a pebble at the lake to disorient the leaves but somehow the leaves moved by itself, dodging the pebble. My jaw dropped and I rubbed my eyes for a few times, when I stopped, new words have formed.

**_'It's no use hiding and denying it.'_**

And the leaves danced again,

**_'Everybody's getting tired of your intense density.'_**

My eyes squinted, "What the hell do you mean?"

The leaves danced again,

**_'Tsk tsk, you should have known it by now.'_**

"Know what? Is this about what Popuri told me a few months ago?" and the leaves swirled and turned forming a 'thumbs up'

_What is this some kind of a chat box?_

**_'Even I got tired of your density so I had to do something.' The leaves flew and surrounded me and then flew back to the lake forming a new set of words. 'Who am I is not the issue here, it's your feelings.'_**

I raised an eyebrow, "My feelings? What about it?" and the leaves flew away and new ones flew by the lake,

**_'No using hiding it boy. Don't conceal, feel it. Be a good boy you always have to be.'_**

_Wait, what?_

I didn't noticed that new words had already formed,

**_'Just like what that girl said what's her name whatsis, 'Let it Go'. Let go of your bottled feelings.'_**

_Did it just make a referential joke?_

I rubbed my temples, "I think I'm having a mental and nervous breakdown right now."

I don't know how but, somehow the lake just splashed some water at me and I swear, it wasn't an illusion, it's real, I'm damn wet right now.

**_'Convey that you love that blonde farmer! You BS!'_**

I felt my cheeks warm-up, "L-love her?! What do you mean?!"

**_'That is for you to know yourself. Ciao.'_**

With that last message, the leave completely flew away out my sight. Chirps of the birds and sounds of crickets replaced the silence in the air. It was still peaceful but my heart is not in a peaceful state right now.

_Whoever that person is or whatever that is, it just made an uproar and started a war between my heart and mind._

I walked back home, still pondering about what the lake told me. Maybe it was possible? How should I know? I don't know a thing or two about Romance and Love etcetera, etcetera. But...

_Is it really possible?_

"Hey, why so down?"

As I enter the house, my sister who appears to be watching some kind of a cheap chick flick movie greeted me. "Hey don't judge me, next to this movie is the premier of the 2nd season of 'My Dear Princess' and there's nothing else in T.V., so, I might as well watch this lowly budgeted chick flick movie."

"Right..." I made my way to our kitchen and re-heated my lunch.

_Maybe it really is possible._

Who wouldn't fall in love with her? I mean she's sweet, kind, cute, considerate, and only occasionally obnoxious. And she's not just your everyday overrated and underrated girl, she's different in so many aspects. She's wild and you won't ever consider her as a fragile rose but instead as a dangerous Venus flytrap. Maybe that is what made me draw to her.

"Hey bro, you seemed to have such so many thoughts. Your lunch is starting to burn. If you don't snap out of it, you'll eat ashes instead of a stir-fried beef for lunch."

I sniffed and smelled something burning. Pop was right; my lunch is starting to burn. Before it reduces to ashes, I turned off the stove, put it back on its plate, and put some rice with it. "Geez." she sighed.

"Pop, I get it now." Pop started to walk away from the kitchen but stopped from her tracks when she heard me talking. She looked at me without turning her head but didn't utter a word. I took a deep breath and prepared the words I have chosen to tell to my younger sister. "Just like you're trying to say and prove," I turned around and looked at her,

"I love Claire, I love her with all my heart."

**Popuri's Side**

"Geez, what is wrong with him?!"

My supposedly beautiful day was ruined because of my older brother's stubbornness. After all those months, weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds had past, he still keeps being an obnoxious and extremely dense person.

I don't know if he's playing dumb, but he should know by now that he loves Claire! I mean, with him blushing so hard everytime he's near her and the way he looks at her, everybody notices that! Why is it that he's the only one that doesn't know what he really feels about Claire?!

All my life, I've been trying to separate Rick from his work and have some fun and at the same time, from that crazy harlot Karen for fearing that in the future, she'll be my sister-in-law and now I'm trying to play as a matchmaker between him and Claire, heck even Ann joins me with my game. I've done that because, I have never seen my brother smile or feel happy whenever Claire is around him, that is when I realized to myself.

_My brother is in love._

Maybe that's because the two of them has been together when Claire was brought here by Willow and Pai back then. I know that the two of them always sneak out in the middle of the night and play and the way he cried when she left.

I just wished that someone splash him with a bucketful of water and make him know what point I'm trying to make.

"Don't be so hard on your brother Pop... You know how dense he is."

Mum always says that to me whenever I'm angry at Rick nowadays. Who wouldn't be angry and annoyed of you have a brother who is fucking as mine?

_But... the wind has somehow shifted._

"I love Claire, I love her with all my heart."

I can't believe what I'm hearing now. I turned around, faced my brother with a serious expression in his face.

"D-did you just? Did I hear it right?" he started to blush and just nodded. A smile creep up to my face and I giggled. "How did you figure it out?"

Rick scratched the back of his head, "This may sound crazy, but the leaves told me."

I comically dropped on the floor, "What? The leaves did what?"

My brother explained all the way from the beginning, from him going to Goddess Lake, with the leaves dancing and forming words, with the lake splashing water on him until to the end of his crazy trip.

_So that's why he's wet and soaked. Wait... The lake splashed him with water just earlier? Could it be?_

I nervously laughed and shook my head, "Well, whatever that is, I'm just thankful to it that it helped you to sort your damn feelings."

"Yah..." he trailed off, "Thanks, Pop."

"Idiot," I sneered, "I didn't do something or some sort as far as I remember."

Rick shrugged, "I just wanted to say it."

"You're creeping me out bro. he just laughed and started to eat his lunch.

"So now that you admitted it." I smiled maliciously, ''Are you going to ask Claire for tomorrow?"

He nearly choked at his food but still managed to swallow his food normally. Rick placed his fork and spoon on the table. "Yah... I guess it's time for her to know what I feel, especially when I know that i'm not the only one who feels this way towards her."

I gave him a thumbs up, "You have my full support big bro!"

_Tomorrow will be the big day!_

* * *

**I really wonder why I get so easily distracted... I was just doing some fanfic drafts and for some reason minutes later i'm playing "Sweet Fuse At Your Side", "Hakuoki" or "Tales of Innocence"... XD**

_**You know how much it will make me happy if you submit a review *cat face***_

**-雨**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:_** End**_  
I Love You

The end of summer has come and everyone is at the beach today, well except for a certain blonde.

Today is the Fireworks Festival, a summer ender. People have gathered there to prepare things for the festival when the clock strikes at 6 o'clock in the evening. Kai preparing for the foods he's going to give out with Popuri and Elli, Mary and strangely, Karen attaching some colorful streamers, Saibara and Gray with the fireworks, Cliff, Rick, Trent and Ann, gathering woods for the bonfire, Manna and Duke transporting different kinds of wines and Stu and May playing by the sand.

They are all excited for the festival tonight, with the food, gathering by the big beach bonfire and mostly watching the fireworks with their families and loved ones. For them, besides the Starry Night Festival and New Year's Festival, this is the biggest highlight and must see whenever you are in Mineral Town.

While the locals getting theirselves prepare with the festival, Claire kept herself busy with her farm. The blonde had planned to help with the preparations and let her harvest sprites friends to take care of her farm but she seemed to abandoned that thought.

She saw Karen by the beach, not so far away. They made eye contact but Claire ran back to her farm and kept herself by petting and talking to her sheep and cows. The reason she did that is that the blonde wanted to avoid conflict and at the same time to avoid Karen.

It was still awkward. In the two months have passed, the blonde farmer could guess that Karen is still angry- no- hates her now. A woman of Karen's caliber is infamous for holding an incredibly grudge for their rival in love and this is what Claire wanted to avoid as much as possible but, Love isn't something that can't be oppressed that easily, right?

"Heck! Besides a person's belongings, two people can share one person nowadays... Geez." she hissed while brushing her cow.

But who would have thought that she'll fall in love, to him of all men she had met? No, not her. It surprised Claire, she felt it the moment she had come back to town to fulfill her promise to a person she once do not remember. The blonde might have guessed by now that it was, quote-unquote, "Love at First Sight", now that she had turned into an adult.

_I guess that I'm a person who believes at love at first sight._

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh and looked at her watch, "Damn, 7 more hours."

\- ooo -

"Hey, have you seen Claire?" Ann shook her head, "No, not even a single strand of her hair is sighted near the beach."

"That's odd. Claire said herself that she's going to help."

"It's a mystery!" the waitress said while mimicking a magician after his magic trick.

Kai was by the beach looking around, searching for the blonde. He took a break from cooking the foods and let Elli do the rest, with Popuri providing help, away from the stove, pan and seasonings.

The tanned man was thinking of asking her tonight before some people do. It is his chance to make the tables turn around. But it will not be easy.

As they say, it was obvious that they love each other but the two of them never said anything to each about how they felt. Since it was that way, any man will think that it is a perfect opportunity to make things to his favor.

Kai just love taking dangerous opportunity, whether the chance is at 100 or 0 and for this, his chance is slim, slimmer than a hot supermodel.

The other reason why he wants to ask her is because Claire never saw how spectacular and astonishing the fireworks are and Kai wants that he'll be the one to show that to her.

"I must ask her quickly, before I-know-who asks her." he mumbled.

Popuri's ear was sticking out of the curtain of Kai's shack, listening to whatever he was saying to himself. After what he just mumbled, Rick's sister silently snuck out and went to her brother.

He was resting by the corner with his eyes closed, without his glasses. She silently shuffled her feet to him and poked him to wake him up.

"What?" he cracked open an eye.

Popuri looked behind her and to her brother, "Bro, you need to find and ask her now if I were you or else Kai's gonna beat you into it."

He sat up and stole a glance at Kai. The tanned man seemed like he's spacing out, thinking about his move to Claire. Rick narrowed his eyes, not saying anything.

Kai is notorious for being a mixture of a Casanova and a playboy, in a kind of way. Always dating girls to past time he says but this time it's different, nobody knows what he will do whether Claire accepts his feelings or not. Rick can't help but to strategize his move.

"Bro, you don't need to plan on how." she gave her brother a smile, "Just show up at her farm and ask her."

"Asking her about the festival is that easy? Is that even going to work? And if, how do you know it's going to work?"

Popuri pfft-ed, "Because I'm a girl? And," she leaned, "because Claire doesn't care for grand gestures." his sister whispered.

She's right. Even though Claire is from a rich family, she is just a simple but extraordinary girl and that made him draw to her.

"You're right Pop. Thanks."

She gave him a smug smile, "I know I'm right, took you long enough to realize."

-ooo-

"Hey Claire, I just wanted you to know that we're done."

The blonde farmer looked beside her, "Thanks Chef, your help is much appreciated. See yah later, alligator."

"Alligator?! Where?!" shouted the violet harvest sprite and jumped.

Claire giggled. She's once alone in her farm. The blonde is lying on her back under the shade that is casted by her great apple tree. Her hair sprawled on the grass and she's gazing at the blue summer sky, thinking of something to past the time or to make her sleepy.

"I wonder what Rick is doing..." she mumbled to herself.

Rick, he was the first person that had come to her mind. It could have been Kai, Popuri, Ann, Gray, Cliff, Mary, even Karen, but it was his name and face that had appeared on her mind.

Maybe that is because she loves him.

Claire doesn't have any idea when it comes to love and romance, just like a sheltered child. She laughed at a memory back when she was in high school. The blonde once attended a public school, most of her female classmates are in a relationship already and there are 3 males courting her but Claire is really oblivious, making her admirers give up on her. Because of that, she bought lots of romance novel from a book sale that made her stay up all night reading each book, and made Yuu angry at her at the same time.

She finished all of the books that filled her room but no matter how many books Claire has read, it was useless. It made her wonder why, maybe she's too young to be attracted to any boy.

Now she knows why, all it takes is a promise and a devious runaway chicken realize to know what love is.

She looked at her watch, "At least I wasted 2 hours of thinking something and doing something."

"May I intrude?"

The world for Claire stopped as she saw the person she's longing to see and so is for Rick. Her cheeks glowed and the blonde gave him a smile, she sat up and pat the grass, telling him to sit beside her. They sat together under the apple tree, shoulder to shoulder. Rick asks her what she was doing earlier.

"Oh, just lying on my back. Thinking some things to past time."

"Things?"

She inched herself from Rick, "Things about from my childhood." the blonde smiled, "Memories on which I can still remember."

He raised an eyebrow, "Memories which you can still remember?"

Claire just nod, "Yeah, I don't want to talk about. I always get bummed whenever I think of that."

A smile appeared in his face "Don't worry, I won't force it to you." he chuckled, "Yet."

The blonde pouted and punched his shoulder making Rick fall on his face on the grass. She laughed and he grimaced.

The time that had stopped continued for them as their laughs filled the blonde's farm, laughing without a care in the world, without no one to bother them and no one to come between them.

"Hey," he sat up and looked into her eyes, "about the festival later, I was wondering if you would like to watch the fireworks with me?"

Her heart leaped and she squealed inside but outside, Claire just blushed and smiled, "Of course, I would lo- like that."

While they talk with their hearts' content, the two of them did not know that someone accidentally eavesdropped on their conversation. He was by the gate of the blonde's farm with his fist balled.

Jealousy bloomed in his heart. It hurts him to see the girl he loves to smile like that not to him but only to Rick of all people. Kai knows how much Claire loves him so does Rick too, most people will give up when something like that happens but not him, he will never ever think of giving up.

"Now that I have someone that I love genuinely." he muttered.

He looked at them again.

_I'll let Rick have his fun for now but next time I won't let him._

The two of them talked for almost an hour before the festival but for Claire, it felt like they only talked for 30 minutes. For her time takes so fast, after all, she was having fun.

-ooo-

"Hey!"

Ann towed her to the inn, gripping her wrist tightly as if she's just an empty sack. Claire asked the waitress why but she just told her to not to talk. As they enter the inn, the blonde saw Popuri, dressed with a purple sundress.

"Uh-oh. I'm having a serious Déjà vu here." Claire raised an eyebrow, "What's with the get up, Pop?"

Popuri giggled, "Oh this? Just dressing up for the occasion. We always do this every end of summer."

"We?" she stole a glance at Ann, "You mean Ann wears a dress?"

Ann just hissed and Popuri laughed, "I know it's unbelievable but yes, she wears a dress."

The waitress let go of Claire's wrist, "What is it not to believe to? I am a girl! It's in my nature to wear a dress! I was even wearing one when I'm just kid!"

Popuri just rolled her eyes and continued to fix her pink cottony hair. Ann started to undress herself, just letting her clothes on the floor, revealing her slim body to the blonde.

"So you dragged me here just to show your beautiful body, huh?" she frowned, "Well now you had shown it to me, can I go now?"

"Hah? Am I suppose to take that as a compliment or as one of your unintended sarcasm?" the waitress shook her head, "Nevermind that, since you want to know why I dragged you here, I'll tell you now."

Claire's spine chilled as Ann's eye glowed red and gave her a devil smile, she was about to run away when the waitress grabbed her wrist. The blonde tried to shake off Ann's hand but she's strong as a water buffalo. Rick's sister is just sitting on a stool by the counter, facing a small mirror, applying light pink lipstick on her thin lips.

The waitress started to undress Claire from her dirty clothes revealing her white skin. Ann completely undressed the blonde without hassle albeit Claire is giving her all to stop the waitress from stripping her.  
"Hey, we ne-"

The door opened revealing Kai with a grin in his face but as soon as he saw Claire and Ann in their bras and panties, it disappeared and his face heats up. The blonde's body froze it's either because of the cold summer wind or the embarrassment.

"The dress is all dried up now!" Mary yelled as she goes down the stairs, wearing her blouse and panty. The librarian stopped on her tracks the moment she saw Kai, with his red face, looking directly at Claire.

"Uhm... Nice body Claire."

PAK!

-ooo-

Six o' clock in the evening, the time of the festival has arrived. Everybody is at the beach already, waiting for the time for the fireworks show. Each of everyone are enjoying their time near the shore. Ann with Stu, May, and Cliff, making sand castles by the sand near the shore. Karen with her family, Elli being the guinea pig for Trent's horrible concoction, Gray and Saibara taking care of the last minute preparations for the show, Duke and Manna talking with each other, Lilia and Elen making a crochet, and Popuri comforting Kai whose cheek is glowing with a small hand print. But Claire just sat on the sand at the corner of the beach by herself.

"Homesick?"

Claire looked at the person who suddenly appeared beside her, its Rick. She just let out a sigh and nod, the blonde doesn't feel like talking after that mishap at the inn earlier. As ridiculous as it sounds, Claire felt violated at that time, no man has ever seen her in her underwear before and it looked like Kai was the first.

_I wish it could have been Rick._ She said to herself.

The blonde buried her face in her palm, hiding her flushed face from the man beside her. Rick gave her a suspicious look and he caught a glimpse of her dress.

A smile formed from his lips, "Wow, Yuu was right, it does look good on you."

"What?" she looked at the dress that Ann made her forcibly wear, "Does Yuu has something to do with this?"

Rick scratched his head, "You could say that. Actually, she knew about the festival, but not just this festival, she knew all the events that the town holds every year. So, Yuu sent that dress via Zack and trusted it to Ann. I don't really know why."

Her eye twitch, "I can think of one reason why she gave it to Ann." Claire's eyes accidentally landed on Karen.

"You still feel awkward around Karen?"

She frowned, "It's not that I feel awkward. I just," she trailed off.

"You want to avoid conflict as much as possible, right?" the blonde just nod, he held her hand and gave Claire a reassuring smile, "If she ever tries to hurt you, I'll be there to protect you. I will not let her or anyone to hurt you."

Her cheeks warmed up, "Gee, thanks Rick." she giggled, "I'll be sure to rely on that." they both laugh and she looked at him with grin on her face, "Since it's the festival today, you need to dress formally."

The blonde suddenly snatched his glasses, Rick complains and tried to get it back from her but Claire is a tough nut. They were practically wrestling over a simple pair of glasses up to the point the two fell over the sand.

It was an awkward position, Rick ended up over her and Claire ended up under him. Their faces are 3 inches close to each other, their noses almost touch, their breaths mixed as they breathe at the same time and they stare at each other not caring if someone is looking at them right now. Rick slowly inched his face closer to the blonde, when Claire felt it, her body responded by heating up and her face reddens more. She angled her head and readied herself from what is going to happen next but was interrupted by the sound and spectacular lights caused by the fireworks.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, still lying on her back

Rick looked at her and saw Claire's eyes sparkle as she stare with awe at the fireworks, "Yeah, beautiful."

"I'm glad that you asked me out Rick," she turned her attention to him, "I really am glad."

They both smiled and their faces are illuminated with the different palettes of the fireworks. As a big firework explodes and decorates the sky, the two of them finally shared a kiss.

Time for them has stopped again. Rick's kiss got deeper every second, he can feel the blonde's body respond to his kiss. Claire craned her hands to his neck and returned the red headed boy's kiss.

They kissed each other while feeling each other's warmth, not caring if someone or everybody is cheering, teasing or whistling. All they care is that the two of them are together and sharing a kiss. Claire broke the kiss, gasping for air, leaving a string of saliva that connects from her thin lips to Rick's. They laughed and pressed their foreheads.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the Mineral Town, Kai gawks at them with a frown drawn in his face while sitting on the with his legs crossed. Unbelievable, he said to himself.

"I never thought that he'll ever go that far. Who knew?"

Popuri sneered, "You don't know everthing about my bro Kai." she stole a glance at them, "Desperate time calls for desperate measures." she said with a smile and slapped a bag of ice in his cheek.

Kai grunted, hissed and groaned, "Damn... That stings like fuck. Do you really have to place the ice bag in that matter?"

"Oh just shut up and stop complaining! I'm angry at you!" Popuri hmp-ed, "You did not even said 'sorry' to Claire but instead told her what she doesn't want to hear!" she shook her head, "Honestly, soiling Claire's impurity! That is unforgivable!"

"Could you do me a solid and don't tell it to your brother."

Popuri glared at him and pressed the ice bag into his face much harder.

As the last firework blast into the beautiful and starry night, Rick and Claire continue to cuddle, enjoying each other's company.

_**"I love you."**_

_**"And I love you too..."**_

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

**'Tis all of it... I finally finished this fanfic! Hurrah for me! It took 2 years to finish this one. Thank you for all those people who read, reviewed, followed and added this fanfic to their favorites... LOVE YOU A LOTS and to you, who is reading this stupid message and dedication whatnots at the end, thank you for taking a small amount of time in your hands to read this silly, silly fanfic *laughs*... 'Till next time! **

**Oh yeah... Check out my other fanfics! _PEACE OUT!_**

**-雨**


End file.
